


You, Chæn

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Manhattanille isosiskonsa ja parhaan ystävänsä perässä lentänyt Yeol ei olekaan elänyt unelmaansa. Amerikan meininki ei maistu Yeolille, joka on jättänyt rakkautensa kotimaahansa. Kahden vuoden jälkeen suhde parhaaseen ystävään on kylmentynyt Jonginien keskittyessä kokonaan tanssiuraansa, joka toi hänet New Yorkiin. Mielessä on tietty kesken jäänyt parisuhde, Baekhyun, josta Yeol ei ole päässyt ylitse. Chanyeol pakkaa kamansa ja palaa takaisin kotiin, aikeinaan löytää jälleen se elämänilo, joka hänessä oli joskus ollut.Mainosyhtiössä musiikkia tekevä Baekhyun on mennyt elämässään eteenpäin, vaikka Chanyeolilla on paikka syvällä hänen sydämessään. Kollega lähentyi ehkä liikaakin, suhde työkaveriin ei ole Baekhyunin elämän onnistunein päätös. Hän luulee olevansa onnellinen Daen kanssa, kunnes hän törmää Yeoliin. Vanha suola janottaa, ja kovin janottaakin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol





	1. prologi

Chanyeol nauroi leveästi ja taputti Jonginin lopettaessa tanssinumeronsa tyylikkääseen poseeraukseen. Henkensä edestä tanssinut 18-vuotias mies katsoi hänelle taputtavaa hörökorvaa onnellisena ja laskeutui musiikin hiljentyessä alas korokkeelta, jonka päällä hän oli numeronsa esittänyt. Chanyeol sammutti kameran nauhoituksen ja heitti high fivet hänen luokseen siirtyvälle miehelle. Jongin kysyi mielipidettä hänen tanssistaan.

”Sä olet niin taitava”, Yeol hehkutti hymyssä suin ja pörrötti mustatukkaisen pojankoltiaisen hiuksia.

”Sanot vaan”, Jongin naurahti vaatimattomasti ja avasi vesipulloaan. Yeol pudisti päätään huvittuneena, mutta tosissaan.

”Muuten vain sua pyydettiin Nykiin”, ruskeatukkainen naurahti ja sammutti kameran varmistettuaan, että tanssi oli mennyt varmasti nauhaslle. ”Ei sinne saakka kukaan tavis pääsisi.”

Jongin nauroi ja istui alas pöydälle juomaan vettä.

”Kauanko sulla menee editoidessa?” nuorempi kysyi ja seurasi, miten Yeol pakkasi tarvikkeita reppuunsa.

”Jokunen tunti, jos aloitan heti kun pääsen kotiin”, hän vastasi ja veti repun selkäänsä. ”Haluatko tulla seuraksi?”

”En mä jouda, mun täytyy alkaa pakata”, Jongin sanoi hymyillen ja muistutti lähtevänsä viikonloppuna toiselle puolelle maapalloa. ”Mun tulee niin ikävä sua, hyung.”

Yeol naurahti iloisesti. ”Näemme parin viikon päästä uudelleen.”

”Mutta sekin on pari viikkoa ilman sun kuivia vitsejäsi”, Jongin nauroi ilkikurisesti ja kiskaisi hupparin t-paitansa päälle. Yeol nauroi dongsaengilleen ja kaksikko poistui kuvauspaikalta harrastaen kevyttä kenttävittuilua toistensa käytöksistä.

* * *

Chanyeol astui sisään yksiöönsä, jonka seiniä hän ei enää kauaa tuijottaisi. Mies potki kengät jalastaan ja siirtyi suorinta tietä makuuhuoneeseen tietokonepöydän äärelle. Hän lupasi editoida Jonginin tanssivideon mahdollisimman nopeasti, että tämä saisi julkaista sen Youtubessa ennen Amerikkaan lähtöään.

Yeol laittoi koneensa päälle ja siirsi muistikortin järjestelmäkamerasta tietokoneeseen. Hän odotti, että editointiohjelma avautuisi ja haki sillä aikaa itselleen nopeasti rustatun voileivän ja lasillisen kokista. Ruskeatukkainen hoikka mies istui koneensa ääreen ja alkoi työstää videota ihastellen Jonginin taitavaa liikkumista yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Oli uskomattoman hienoa, että miehenalku oli kastattu New Yorkiin. Siellä hän varmasti saisi toteuttaa unelmaansa – ainakin paremmin kuin Soulissa.

Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja mietti muutaman päivän takaisia tapahtumia. Hän oli ilmoittanut lähtevänsä isosiskonsa kanssa New Yorkiin kuun vaihtuessa ja pyytänyt Baekhyunia mukaan, mutta tämä ei ollut halunnut lähteä, vaan pyytänyt eroa. Vain sen takia, että Chanyeol hengasi Jonginin kanssa.

Ruskeatukkainen veti syvään henkeä ja koitti olla itkemättä. Heidän seitsemän kuukautta kestänyt suhteensa ja monta vuotta pitkä ystävyytensä oli loppunut viikko sitten, eikä Yeol ollut vieläkään oikein uskoa sitä. Hän kaipasi vaaleatukkaista miestä yli kaiken ja halusi käydä hakemassa tämän takaisin, mutta Baekhyun heitti miehen aina uudelleen ulos kämpästään eikä halunnut puhua asioista yhtään sen enempää kuin oli tarvis.

Chanyeol joi kokiksensa loppuun ja keskittyi videon editoimiseen. Hän sai työnsä valmiiksi tunnissa ja laittoi videon renderöitymään. Sitä odotellessa hän etsi puhelimensa ja tekstasi Jonginille, tulisiko tämä juhlistamaan onnistunutta videota oluen ja kanan kanssa kunhan hän olisi pakannut tavaroitansa tarpeeksi.

Vastaus tuli nopeammin kuin Yeol osasi odottaakaan. Kakaotalkiin tipahti viesti, jossa luki lyhyesti: ”Kyllä, hyung.”

Chanyeol nosti leveän hymyn huulilleen ja tekstasi odottavansa iltaa innolla.


	2. Chapter 2

Manhattanin ilta oli jo pitkällä. Suuren kerrostalon kuudennestoista kerros ei nukkunut. Käytävän kolmas asunto kaikui raskaista huokaisuista ja kiihkeistä suudelmista. Chanyeol puristi peittoa käsiinsä tuntiessaan nuorukaisen käden elimensä ympärillään. Ruskeatukkainen puri huultaan ja painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni liikkuessaan nautinnon voimasta. Jongin virnisti ja katsoi allaan olevaa paria vuotta vanhempaa miestä himokas ilme kasvoillaan. Hän laski huulensa Yeolin kaulalle ja merkitsi tämän omakseen empimättä sekuntiakaan.

Chanyeol murahti matalalla äänellä hänen tuntiessaan päällään olevan miehen löytävän tiensä yhä alemmas ja alemmas. Jonginin huulet painautuivat Yeolin seisokille ja tämä sai pian aivan toisenlaista kyytiä. Ruskeatukkainen parahti nautinnon aallon kasautuessa hänen sisälleen ja pyysi tajuamattaan lisää. Jongin nosti katseensa ylös ja murahti ilmoittaakseen haluavansa katsekontaktin. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja katsoi platinablondia ihmeissään. Jongin otti Yeolin suustaan ja kömpi tämän päälle kietoen kätensä ruskeatukkaisen kaulan taakse sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän veti Yeolin istuma-asentoon ja suuteli tätä intohimoisesti. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan ja henkäisi tuntiessaan Jongin istuvan hänen päälleen. Molempien suusta karkasi raskaita henkäisyjä vuoron perään. Chanyeol tunsi Jonginin ympärillään ja tarttui tämän seisokkiin ohjatakseen päällään olevan liikkeen tahtia. Hän tunsi Jonginin ja pystyi saamaan hänestä kaiken irti oikeilla tempuilla.

Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti Jonginin huulia vasten ja tunsi hyvän paineen kertyvän sisäänsä. Jongin virnisti kiiltävin silmin ja kiihdytti lantionsa liikettä entisestään. Chanyeol ei voinut enää estää itseään ja laukesi henkeä haukkoen Jonginin saadessa itsensäkin huipulle. Yeol puristi silmiään tiukemmin yhteen ja puristi Jonginin elintä saaden tämän laukeamaan Yeolin vatsalle. Jongin pysäytti liikkeensä ja nojasi raskaasti hengittäen Chanyeolin otsaan.

“Hyung…” hän henkäisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Chanyeol tasasi hengitystään ja katsoi raukeaa, hikistä nuorta miestä päällään. Hänen tunteensa olivat ristiriitaiset. Hän nautti hetkestä, mutta samalla katui sitä. Jongin ei ollut hänelle enää kuin satunnainen petikumppani, vaikka he joskus olivat olleetkin erittäin läheisiä, melkeinpä veljeksiä. Nykyään he näkivät kerran parissa kuukaudessa sen aikaa, että molempien tarpeet olisi tyydytetty. Mutta Chanyeol tunsi itsensä merkitsevän Jonginille paljon enemmän kuin hän miehelle. Yeol oli kuitenkin kertonut nuoremmalle, ettei hänellä ollut sellaisia tunteita häntä kohtaan, että heidän kannattaisi alkaa seurustelemaan. Silti se ei hidastanut Jonginia – hän sai aina kiedottua ruskeatukkaisen pikkusormensa ympärille.

Chanyeol säikähti tuntiessaan nälkäiset huulet omillaan. Hän katsoi miestä aivan eri tapaan kuin kaksi minuuttia sitten. Hän halusi päästä pois blondin asunnosta, takaisin omaan asuntoonsa isosiskonsa luokse. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat alkaneet ahdistaa häntä ja ainoa asia, mitä mies osasi tehdä, oli pakoon juokseminen.

“Hyung”, Jongin parahti tajutessaan Yeolin torjuneen hänet aivan yllättäen. “Mikä sulla on?”

Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti. Hän ei ollut kertonut Jonginille, että hän olisi lähdössä takaisin kotimaahansa. Mies oli hommannut jo asunnon ja varannut lennot sekä muuttofirman hoitamaan hänen tavaroidensa siirron toiselle puolelle maapalloa.

“Mun täytyy nyt mennä”, Chanyeol sanoi kylmästi ja pukkasi edelleen päällään istuvan lihaksikkaan tanssijan pois edestään. Chanyeol keräsi lattialla lojuvat vaatteensa, etsi tiensä vessaan kuunnellessaan Jonginin hämmentyneitä huudahduksia ja mietti, oliko tapaaminen ollut virhe. Olihan se, mutta jokin Jonginissa sai hänet aina myöntymään tämän kaipaavin soittoihin.

“Mikä sua oikein vaivaa?” vaaleatukkainen kysyi ja veti valkoista peitettä sulojensa päälle. Chanyeol istui wc-pöntölle ja hieroi silmiään katuvana. Hän oli hikinen ja pahanhajuinen, hänen olonsa oli henkisestikin yhtä likainen.

“Anna anteeksi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja kiskoi vaatteet päälleen. Hän poistui Jonginin asunnosta toivottaen vain hyvää loppuiltaa ja käveli muutaman korttelin etelämpään etsien oman kerrostalorakennuksensa. Hänen matkansa aikana miehen ajatukset menivät entistä enemmän solmuun. Hän päätti pitää etäisyyttä Jonginiin ja yritti olla tapaamatta miestä enää ollenkaan ennen kotiin paluutaan. Hän päätti antaa siskonsa kertoa nuorikolle tämän muutosta. New York ei tehnyt hyvää miehelle, joten oli aika muuttaa elämän kulkua.

* * *

Chanyeol napsautti yöpöydällä olevan valon päälle ja rojahti sängylleen huokaisten syvään. Hän ummisti silmänsä ja kuunteli olohuoneesta kantautuvaa MTV:n reportterin yli-innokasta selostusta viime kesänä pidetystä edm-festivaalista, jossa oli ollut mukana osallistujia ympäri maailmaa. Ruskeatukkaista ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Tapahtumahan oli ollut vuosi sitten. Sitä paitsi hänellä ei ollut niinkään kiinnostusta koko edm-genreen, mutta kun hänen isosiskonsa oli erittäin kietoutunut kyseiseen musiikin tyylilajiin hänen poikaystävänsä tutustuttaessa hänet siihen maailmaan.

Ilta oli kirinyt jo pitkälle. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja katsahti kelloon, joka ei näyttänyt sen enempää kuin äskenkään. Rumasti tapetoidulla seinällä roikkuva kello ei ollut käynyt viimeiseen kahteen kuukauteen; Yeolille oli se ja sama, mitä värkki näyttäisi. Hänellä ei ollut tarvetta seurata ajan kulumista. Hän vain eli päivästä toiseen tietämättä, paljonko kello oikein oli. Hänelle riitti tieto siitä, milloin aurinko nousisi ja uusi päivä alkaisi.

Mustaan jerseypaitaan itsensä sonnustautunut mies nousi viimein sängyltä ja nappasi pyyhkeen puisen tuolin selkänojalta. Hän löntysti väsyneenä pahvilaatikoiden ohitse ovelle, ulos huoneesta, olohuoneen kautta siskoaan tennottomasti tervehtien suihkuun, jonka kylmät kaakelit ottivat hänet vastaan. Chanyeol riisui vaatteensa ja jätti ne pesukoneen päälle odottamaan yhtenä kasana. Hän lipui suihkukoppiin ja avasi veden mutisten itsekseen. Hän värähti tuntiessaan kuuman veden tippuvan ensikertaa hänen kananlihalla olevalle iholleen. Mies pesi kasvonsa päivän mittaa kertyneestä pölystä ja hiestä. Hän ärähti vedelle, joka väkisin halusi hänen silmiinsä. Puolinukuksissa mies pesi itsensä ja vajaan vartin jälkeen hän löntysti pyyhe lanteillaan takaisin huoneeseensa.

”Yeol-ah…” ruskeatukkainen nainen vihreältä sohvalta pysäytti miehen huolestuneella äänensävyllä. Chanyeol pysähtyi ja rutisti vaatekasaa sylissään. ”Jongin soitti.”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja jatkoi matkaansa mitään kommentoimatta omaan huoneeseensa. Mies veti puhtaat vaatteet päälleen ja kellahti uudemman kerran sängylleen. Hän katsoi puhelimensa näyttöön ilmeettömin kasvoin ja hylkäsi laitteen takaisin yöpöydälle rekisteröidessään saapuneiden puheluiden määrän. Häntä ei huvittanut puhua kenellekään. Mies katsoi hajamielisesti sänkynsä ympärillä olevia pahvilaatikkopinoja ja tunsi viimein jotain sisällään; eräänlaista lämpöä, hyvää oloa. Hän oli viimein lähdössä takaisin kotiin.

Ruskeatukkainen veti valkoisen peiton pitkien raajojensa päälle ja kellahti makuulle. Hän haparoi kädellään yöpöydän lampun katkaisijaa ja antoi pimeyden laskeutua huoneeseen vieden hänet saman tien unten maille.

* * *

Seuraava aamu valkeni Manhattanin ylle aivan liian nopeasti. Chanyeol pyöri sängyssään vältellen auringon säteiden osumasta hänen silmiinsä. Ruskeatukkainen kuitenkin hävisi tappelun aurinkokunnan kirkkainta tähteä vastaan ja joutui avaamaan uniset silmänsä vasten tahtoaan. Mies hapuili puhelintaan ja huomasi saaneensa yhden uuden viestin. Mies sulki puhelimensa ja tunsi, miten huono tuuli ympäröi hänen mielensä heti aamusta alkaen.

Pitkä mies nousi ylös viiden minuutin torkkumisen jälkeen ja käveli suorinta tietä keittiöön. Olohuoneen kautta koukatessaan hän huomasi, miten hänen isosiskonsa nukkui vihreällä sohvalla ja halasi kaukosäädintä. Hörökorva tuhahti huvittuneena vanhemman käytökselle, mutta ei viitsinyt kuitenkaan väläyttää valkoista hymyään tyhjille seinille. Chanyeol siirtyi kahvinkeittimen ääreen ja valmisti itselleen tuoksuvan americanon, joka saisi luvan antaa hänelle voimaa aamupäiväksi. Mies etsi jääkaapista jotain voileipänsä päälle ja tyytyi pariin kurkkuun. Hän torui mielessään noonaansa, joka oli unohtanut jälleen käydä kaupassa tullessaan töistä.

Chanyeol istui kahden istuttavan pöydän ääreen ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos aurinkoiseen aamuun. Kello ei ollut vasta kuin yhdeksän, mutta silti Manhattan oli ihmispaljouden vallassa. Ihmiset halusivat ottaa kaiken ilon irti auringosta, joka näyttäytyi viimein muutaman sadepäivän jälkeen. Chanyeolille oli aivan sama, paistaisiko vaiko sataisiko; hän kuitenkin viettäisi päivän pahvilaatikoiden seurassa.

Ruskeatukkainen havahtui kuullessaan sisaruksensa mutisevan olohuoneessa.

”Teetkö mullekin kahvia?”

”En jaksa”, Chanyeol vastasi hiljaa ja puraisi palan vaaleasta leivästään. Hän pureskeli aamiaisensa käsittämättömän hitaasti ja siirteli katsettaan edestakaisin rähjääntyneissä keittiön kaappien ovissa. He olivat Manhattanilla, mutta silti heidän kämppänsä ei ollut mitenkään odotusten mukainen. Luksus oli kaukana siitä läävästä. Kylmät väreet kulkivat miehen selkäpiitä pitkin hänen muistellessaan, miten hän oli löytänyt kuolleen hämähäkin alakaapista etsiessään uutta riisipussia.

”Huomenta…” isosisko sanoi tuskin kuuluvasti ja alkoi hapuilla yläkaapista kuppia itselleen. Chanyeol vain räpäytti silmiään ja söi leipäänsä pakonomaisesti. Isosisko odotti kahvin tippumista kuppiinsa ja katsoi sillä aikaa silmin nähden kuihtunutta pikkuveljeään.

”Mitä jos söisit toisenkin leivän?” hän kysyi eikä saanut minkäänlaista vastausta. Huolestunut nainen huokaisi ja istui alas kahvikuppinsa kera viimein saaden katsekontaktin jännittyneeseen Yeoliin. ”Moneltako lentosi lähtee?”

”Tiedäthän sä”, Yeol vastasi hiljaa ja laski katseensa välittömästi americanoonsa, jossa oli kitkerä sivumaku. Hän joi kahvinsa kuitenkin mutisematta loppuun ja nousi pöydästä kiittäen aamiaisesta. Yeol siirtyi takaisin huoneeseensa ja kellahti uudemman kerran sängylle. Edellisen illan valvominen kostautui ja mies valui uuteen uneen välittömästi.

* * *

Kolmen tunnin kuluttua ruskeatukkainen hörökorva nosti päänsä tyynystään. Hän pyyhki kasvonsa puhtaaksi hihallaan ja katsoi kelloon järkyttyneenä. Hän nousi ylös, petasi petinsä ja siirtyi vaatekaapilleen alkaen hyräillä samaan tahtiin olohuoneesta kantautuvan sen ajan hittikappaleen tahtiin. Mies laskosti vaatteensa hylly kerrallaan isoihin pahvilaatikoihin ja kirjasi mustalla paksulla tussilla jokaisen laatikon kanteen suurin piirtein, mitä se sisältäisi. Hänellä oli enää pari päivää aikaa saada kaikki tarvittava kasaan. Se saattoi kuulostaa paljolta, mutta hajamielisyytensä vuoksi hänellä kesti. Ja kahden vuoden aikana kämppään oli kertynyt omaisuutta vaikka muille jakaa. Osan mies jätti suosiolla siskonsa käytettäväksi ja osa meni suoraan roskiin. Chanyeol ei esimerkiksi voinut ymmärtää, miten hänelle oli kertynyt niin paljon reikäisiä sukkia.

Chanyeol keskeytti sieluttoman hyräilynsä kuullessaan puhelimen soivan olohuoneessa. Mies huokaisi väsyneesti tajutessaan, että noona oli vastannut soittoon äidinkielellään. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun isosisko kiikutti luurin ruskeatukkaiselle ja vaati häntä katseellaan ottamaan puhelimen vastaan.

”Jongin-ah…” Chanyeol aloitti ponnettomasti ja kuunteli nuoremman kysymystulvaa linjan toisesta päästä. Chanyeolin ilme valahti vaikeaksi, hänellä oli syynsä, miksi mies vältteli puhumista Jonginin kanssa. Ensinnäkin Yeol häpesi miehen vällyjen väliin hyppäämistä, sekä halusi välttää lipsauttamasta lähtevänsä takaisin kotiin.

”Mikset vastannut omaan puhelimeesi?” puhelimen toisesta päästä kysyttiin tiukalla äänellä. Chanyeol valehteli sujuvasti akun loppuneen edellisenä iltana.

”Mikset laittanut sitä lataukseen?” mies kysyi kärkkäästi. Chanyeol ei voinut vastata pakanneensa sitä jo laatikkoon – Jongin ei tiennyt, että mies oli lähdössä pois Yhdysvalloista. Eikä hän saanutkaan tietää. Se voisi aiheuttaa jotain peruuttamatonta.

”No, aivan miten vain”, Jongin parahti ennen kuin Yeol ehti edes selittää jotain kadonneesta laturistaan. ”Ehditkö näkemään tänään?”

”En oikeastaan…” Chanyeol murahti ja katsahti puoleksi tyhjennettyyn vaatekaappiinsa.

”Entä huomenna?”

”En silloinkaan”, mies sanoi tiukasti ja käänsi katseensa ilmoitustaululle kiinnitettyyn lntolippuun. Hän lentäisi huomenna Souliin.

”Mä tulen käymään siellä, nyt heti”, Jongin sanoi tiukasti, jättämättä vaihtoehtoja ruskeatukkaiselle. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt edes tajuta miehen sanoja kun linja oli jo suljettu. Ovenkarmiin nojaava sisko otti puhelimensa vastaan jännittyneenä.

”Hän tulee käymään”, Yeol huokaisi ja kääntyi takaisin vaatteidensa puoleen. Hän otti mustan hupparin hyllystä ja taitteli sen siististi pinon päällimmäiseen, avonaiseen pahvilaatikkoon. ”Mitä kummaa asiaa hänellä voi olla, jos se ei voi odottaa.”

”Ehkä niin on parempi. Saisitte hieman puhua, ennen kuin lähdet”, noona sanoi ja jätti Chanyeolin pakkaamaan tavaroitaan. Chanyeol niiskaisi vaikka hänen nenänsä ei edes vuotanut. Hän ei halunnut kertoa Jonginille lähtevänsä, mutta ehkä hänen oli pakko. Sitten nuorempi saattaisi jättää hänet jopa rauhaan.

* * *

Ovikello soi kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä puhelun loppumisesta. Chanyeol siirtyi ulos huoneestaan ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Hän ei antanut kenenkään ulkopuolisen nähdä siellä vallitsevaa kaaosta. Chanyeol siirsi eteisessä olevan pahvilaatikon äkkiä omaan huoneeseensa ja avasi oven. Mies virnisti nähdessään oven takana olevan platinablondin miehen, jonka käsissä oli valkoinen kauppakassi.

”Mä olin niin hirveän huolissani susta”, Jongin parahti astuessaan sisään asuntoon, jossa tuoksui valmistuva päivällinen. ”Lähdit niin yllättäen eilen…”

Jongin riisui kenkänsä ja jätti kassinsa eteiseen. Chanyeol johdatti miehen olohuoneeseen ja istui vihreälle sohvalle kääntäen katseensa televisioon, jossa näkyi samainen ohjelma, kuin edellisenä iltana. Eikö kanavalla muuta näytettykään.

”Hei noona”, Jongin tervehti keittiössä huhkivaa naista. Tämä hymyili iloisesti ja tervehti Yeolin ystävää lempeästi.

”Oliko sulla jotain tähdellistä vai miksi kiirehdit tänne?” Chanyeol kysyi ja risti jalkansa. Hän leikki päässään olevalla lippiksellä ja sai Jonginin tuijottamaan tätä häkeltyneenä.

”Mikä sulla oikein on?” Jongin kysyi. ”Olet aivan kummallinen nykyään. Aivan kuin olisit joku toinen ihminen.”

”Ehkä mulla on syyni”, Chanyeol sanoi tiukasti vakava ilme kasvoillaan. Jongin henkäisi järkyttyneenä, mutta koitti hallita ilmeensä muiden tähden.

”Ehkä mä olen menettänyt mielenterveyteni täällä rapakon pimeämmällä puolen. Olisiko sellainen mitenkään mahdollista?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tunsi verenpaineen nousevan suonissaan. Hän ei ollut näyttänyt niinkään vahvaa tunnetta viimeiseen puoleen vuoteen. Tosin Jongin ei sitä tiennyt, kun he näkivät niin harvoin.

”Park Chanyeol”, keittiöstä kuului. Ruskeatukkainen henkäisi syvään ja pyysi anteeksi käytöstään.

”Sori, mulla on vähän stressiä”, hän sanoi ja jännittyi nähdessään Jonginin kyseenalaistavan tuijotuksen.

”No, mitäs sulle?” ruskeatukkainen vaihtoi aihetta tuulesta ja koitti esittää hieman kiinnostuneempaa. Hän tunsi noonansa tuijotuksen selässään eikä uskaltanut laskea varaustasoaan yhtään enempää.

”Sitä samaa”, Jongin sanoi. ”Ensi viikolla alkaa uusi projekti.”

”Sehän kiva”, Yeol sanoi yrittäen kuulostaen kirkkaammalta kuin aikoihin.

”Ei ehditä varmaan nähdä muutamaan kuukauteen”, Jongin sanoi. ”Tulee olemaan aika kiireinen aikataulu.”

”Ei varmaan ei…” Yeol henkäisi ja ignoorasi piston sydämessään. Hän oli päättänyt antaa isosiskonsa ilmoittaa Jonginille miehen muutosta takaisin kotimaahansa heti kun tämä oli asettunut taloksi Souliin.

”Jäätkö syömään?” Chanyeol kysyi ja katsoi vienosti hymyillen edessään istuvaa miestä, jonka kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme.

”Voisin mä jäädäkin”, Jongin sanoi ja loihti kasvoilleen leveän hymyn. ”Jos siitä ei ole mitään vaivaa.”

”Ei tietenkään”, noona hymyili keittiöstä. ”Chanyeolille tekee hyvää katsella muitakin kuin mua.”

”Oletko vieläkään saanut töitä?” Jongin kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti tiukasti päätään. Ei hän ollut edes hakenut. Ei hänen kielitaitonsa riittäisi työskentelyyn Manhattanilla. Hyvä, että hän selvisi kauppareissusta huonon englannin kielen taitonsa vuoksi. Kyllä hän ymmärsi mitä muut sanoivat, mutta hän ei pystynyt ilmaisemaan itseään tarpeeksi selkeästi muille.

”Harmin paikka. Ehkä joskus kuitenkin onnistaa”, Jongin sanoi. Helppohan hänen oli sanoa; mies oli raahattu Amerikkoihin melkein puoliväkisin ja hänelle oli tarjottu kolmen vuoden sopimusta firmaan, joka kastasi taustatanssijoita erilaisiin tilaisuuksiin.

”Niin, ehkä”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja raapi kuontaloaan.

* * *

Chanyeol istui vihreälle sohvalle ja kiitti luojaa siitä, että Jongin oli viimein lähtenyt. Hänellä ei ollut energiaa hoitaa ihmissuhteitaan juuri sillä hetkellä. Noona istui miehen viereen ja tarttui tätä kädestä.

”Mun mielestä sun olisi pitänyt kertoa hänelle”, nainen sanoi hiljaa ja koitti saada katsekontaktia, mutta Yeol vältteli sitä viimeiseen asti. Mies nousi sohvalta ja siirtyi huoneeseensa ilmoittaen jatkavansa pakkaamista. Muutamaa vuotta vanhempi nainen huokaisi pettyneesti ja kysyi mielessään, miten entisestä ilopilleristä oli tullut niin synkkä ja elämänhaluton. Kyllä hän tiesi siihen vastauksen, mutta sitä ei kärsinyt mennä sanomaan ääneen.

Chanyeol veti vaatekaapistaan tummansinisen hupparin ja oli alkamassa laskostamaan sitä, mutta hänen toimensa keskeytyi hänen huomatessaan polaroidin tipahtaneen valkoiselle matolle hänen jalkoihinsa. Mies laski hupparin pahvilaatikon päälle ja kyykistyi poimiakseen valokuvan. Hän nosti kuvan käsiinsä ja katsoi, miten kaksi leveästi hymyilevää miestä poseerasivat vierekkäin ravintolan pöydässä näyttäen V:tä sormillaan.

Ruskeatukkaisesta tuntui että aika oli pysähtynyt. Hän ei voinut irrottaa katsettaan vaaleanruskeatukkaisesta miehestä, jonka tuikkivat silmät vahvistivat miehen hymyä entisestään. Chanyeolin kurkkua kuivasi ja hänen rintakehänsä tuntui painuvan kasaan. Mies parkaisi ja laskeutui istumaan lattialle taistellen tuskaisia kyyneleitä vastaan. Muisto oli kaunis, mutta sitäkin satuttavampi.

Chanyeol yritti kääntää kuvan ympäri, mutta hän ei pystynyt siihen. Hänen mieleensä sopukoista nousi pintaan muisto, miltä kuvassa olevan miehen kosketus tuntui, miltä hänen naurunsa kuulosti ja miten hän hätkähti aina Yeolin säikäyttäessä hänet takaapäin, mitä heidän jokainen vaihtamansa suudelma sai ruskeatukkaisen tuntemaan, miten astiat olivat lentäneet lattiaan blondin raivostuessa ja miten hänen anteeksipyyntönsä oli kaikunut huoneessa jälkeenpäin vielä kauan fraasin lausumisen jälkeen.

Chanyeol itki. Hän painoi polaroidin rintaansa vasten ja antoi monta viikkoa sisimmässään hautoneiden kyyneleiden viimein päästä ulos. Mies itki vuolaasti eikä peitellyt tunteiden voimakkuutta hetkeäkään. Hänen itkunsa voimistui hetki hetkeltä ja pian hänen isosiskonsa rynni hätääntyneenä huoneeseen ja asettautui keskellä lattiaa itkevän miehen tasolle kaapaten tämän lämpimään halaukseen. Chanyeol ei päästänyt hetkeksikään irti polaroidista, joka oli viettänyt viimeiset kaksi vuotta vaatekaapin keskimmäisen hyllyn perimmäisessä nurkassa. Sillä oli syynsä, miksi kuva oli siellä eikä ilmoitustaululla, jossa kaikki Yeolin tärkeimmät muistot olivat esillä.

Chanyeol lopetti itkemisensä kuin seinään. Hän pyyhki silmänsä häveten kohtaustaan ja käänsi polaroidin kuvapuoli alaspäin lattialle. Nainen miehen vieressä nosti kuvan lattialta ja henkäisi jännittyneenä. Juuri, kun hän oli ajatellut kuvassa olevaa blondia, joka oli vaikuttanut hänen pikkuveljensä elämään suurimmalla mahdollisella tavalla hyvässä ja pahassa.

”Älä sano mitään”, Yeol sanoi ja ajoi sisaruksensa huoneestaan. Noona ojensi polaroidin kuvapuoli ylöspäin takaisin kuvan omistajalle ja poistui kiireenvilkkaa huoneesta. Chanyeol heitti kuvan pöydälle ja laskosti tummansinisen hupparin laatikkoon niiskutellen häveten käytöstään. Mies keskittyi uudemman kerran pakkaamiseen eikä uhrannut sekuntiakaan murehtiakseen koko polaroidia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol istui kirjoituspöydän ääressä ja katsoi ikkunasta haikeana ulos. Hän näki edessään aurinkoisen Manhattanin horisontin, mutta ei tuntenut loppukevään ilmassa leijuvia hyvän tuulen aaltoja. Yeol nosti katseensa edessään olevaan ilmoitustauluun, jonne oli nostettu edellisenä iltana draamaa aiheuttanut polaroid. Yeol irrotti yhdellä niitillä tauluun kiinnitetyn kuvan ja puristi sitä kädessään. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun miehen silmät olivat kostuneet. Mies ei kuitenkaan revennyt itkemään, vaan hänen kasvoilleen levisi päättäväinen ilme.

”Odota mua, Baek-ah”, ruskeatukkainen lausui päättäväisesti ja pyyhki vetiset silmänsä. ”Mä etsin sut käsiini, mä lupaan.”

”Chanyeol-ah! Taksi tuli!” olohuoneesta huudettiin. Chanyeol keräsi viimeiset tavaransa olkalaukkuunsa ja poistui huoneesta katsomatta kertaakaan taakseen. Hän asteli ryhdikkäästi olohuoneeseen, veti itseään lyhyemmän siskonsa tiukkaan halaukseen ja toivotti tälle hyvää jatkoa.

”Muista syödä kunnolla”, nainen hymyili itkua pidätellen päästäessään pikkuveikkansa maailmalle. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja päästi irti halauksesta. Hän siirtyi eteiseen ja veti kengät nopeasti jalkaansa. Hän viittoi heipat vielä kerran ennen kuin hän jätti Manhattanin asunnon taakseen. Mies käveli päättäväisesti ulos kerrostalosta ja astui sisään taksiin. Hän hymyili kuljettajalle leveästi ja tokaisi: ”Vie mut kotiin.”

* * *

Chanyeol astui ulos Incheonin terminaalista ja hengitti tuttua kaupungin saasteista ilmaa jännittyneenä. Hän oli samalla sekä ahdistunut että erittäin innoissaan. Hän heilutti kättään napatakseen taksin, joka kiidättäisi hänet tämän uuteen osoitteeseen. Hänen muuttokuormansa oli määrä tulla perille iltapäivällä. Hänellä oli vajaa kahdeksan tuntia hoitaa käytännön asioita, kuten hankkia avaimet ja syödä, hankkia hieman tykötarpeita ja soittaa isosiskolle ilmoittaakseen, että hän oli päässyt turvallisesti perille.

Ruskeatukkainen mies istui taksiin ja ilmoitti kuljettajalle osoitteensa. Hän katsoi ympärillä olevia ihmisiä ja autoja, miten hän olikaan kaivannut takaisin kotiin. Hän ei oikein vielä voinut uskoa, että hän todella oli Soulissa. Se kaikki tuntui niin unenomaiselta, niin täydellistä se oli. Vaikka ihmisiä oli paljon ja ruuhkaa riitti, se ei ollut mitenkään negatiivinen asia. Päinvastoin kaikki tuntui olevan niin täydellisesti, kuin mahdollista.

Chanyeol sutaisi puhelinliittymän sopimuspaperin alareunaan allekirjoituksensa. Hän kiitti myyjää ja poistui liikkeestä uusi puhelin kädessään. Hän oli hommannut uuden numeron, sillä hänen uusi elämänsä oli alkanut. Mies latasi kännykkään Kakaotalkin hetimiten ja viestitti siskolleen, miten hän oli selvinnyt hengissä melkein 15 tunnin lennosta. Mies oli nukkunut ajasta yhdeksän tuntia ja kuluttanut lopun aikansa surffaamalla netissä tai katsoen elokuvia. Myös Baekhyun oli pulpahtanut hänen ajatuksiinsa vähän väliä. Ei oikeastaan mennyt päivää ilman, etteikö hän ajatellut elämänsä rakkauttaan.

Chanyeol suuntasi Hongdaen kaduille ja katseli tuttuja maisemia kaihoisasti hymyillen. Paljon pli ehtinyt tapahtua kahdessa vuodessa. Mutta silti hänen lempiravintolansa sijaitsi samassa paikassa kuin ennenkin, ja näytti vetävän väkeä paljon sisään. Chanyeol tunsi itsensä heti nälkäiseksi ja mies päätti poiketa täyttämässä kurnivan vatsansa ennen muiden asioiden toimittamista. Hän ei ollut syönyt mitään kahteentoista tuntiin.

Ruskeatukkainen mies astui sisään ravintolaan ja tervehti henkilökuntaa kohteliaasti. Hän oli kaivannut kotimaansa muodollista ja kunnioittavaa kulttuuria; hän oli tavannut Nykissä niinkin röyhkeitä ihmisiä, että hän oli saanut heistä traumoja ja aiheuttanut miehelle paineita selvitä maailmalla huonon kielitaitonsa vuoksi.

Yeol etsi itselleen vapaan pöydän ja tilasi heti lempimenunsa miettimättä muita vaihtoja sekuntiakaan. Hän kertoi juuri muuttaneensa takaisin ja hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen vuoteen niinkin leveästi.

”Tervetuloa kotiin, poikaseni”, tarjoilijanainen, noin viisikymmentävuotias nainen mitä suloisimmalla äänensävyllä sanoi ja hymyili leveästi yhdessä Yeolin kanssa. Nainen otti tilauksen vastaan ja palasi nopeasti sivuannosten kera kattamaan pöytää yhdelle.

Chanyeol viestitteli sillä aikaa siskonsa kanssa. Hän ilmoitti uuden numeronsa, osoitteensa ja lähitulevaisuuden suunnitelmat. Hän kirjoitti upeasta säästä joka vallitsi kaupungissa sekä keväästä, joka oli nopeasti vaihtumassa alkukesäksi. Kesäkuu oli tulollaan.

 _Ole niin kiltti äläkä kerro Jonginille uutta numeroani,_ mies lisäsi keskusteluun ja siirsi luurinsa syrjään. Hän haistoi eteensä kannettua pääruokaa ja kävi aterian kimppuun nälkäisempänä kuin koskaan ennen. Hän tunsi voivansa jälleen elää.

* * *

Kello lähestyi viittä iltapäivällä. Yeolin tavaroiden oli määrä saapua muutaman tunnin sisällä. Mies toivoi, ettei hänen muuttokuormansa kanssa olisi tullut mitään ongelmia. Hörökorva huokaisi ja laski laukkunsa uuden asuinpaikkansa keittiön tummalle saarekkeelle. Hän avasi olkalaukkunsa ja tunsi nenässään Amerikan tunkkaisen hajun. Hän siivosi laukustaan jokaisen ylimääräisen paperin ja roskan, vähänkin turhan objektin ja koitti haudata koko Yhdysvallat pois mielestään. Chanyeol tarttui kitaran harrastajalehteen ja poimi polaroidin lehden etukannen välistä. Hän heitti lehden sivuun ja piteli kallisarvoista kuvaa kaksin käsin silmiensä edessä. Hän katsoi kahta onnellista miestä, joiden ilmeet eivät muuttuneet vaikka kuvaa kuinka tuijottaisi. Chanyeol ei edes ollut tunnistaa itseään kuvasta, niin paljon kahden vuoden asuminen toisella puolella maapalloa oli häntä muokannut. Sitä päivää, kun hän päätti lähteä isosiskonsa mukaan, hän katui lopun ikäänsä.

Ruskeatukkainen astui sisemmäs keittiöön ja kiinnitti kuvan jääkaapin oveen maalarinteipillä, jota hänellä sattui olemaan mukanaan sattuneista syistä. Yeol hymyili ja silitti kuvassa olevan blondin miehen poskea. Hän oli tajunnut kuluneen viikon aikana, miten paljon hän edelleen rakasti miestä, Baekhyunia, vaikka he eivät olleet olleet yhteydessä kahteen vuoteen.

Chanyeol siirtyi tavaroineen olohuoneeseen. Hän katsoi kalustamatonta asuntoaan ja mietti, miten monella tapaa kämpän oikein voisi sisustaa. Hän istui lattialle ja alkoi leikkiä puhelimellaan ajankuluksi. Hän etsi tiensä Facebookiin ja kirjautui sisään miettimättä tunnuksiaan laisinkaan. Hän vain kirjoitti tietonsa vaadittuihin kenttiin ja yllättyi itsekin, miten hän pääsi sisään ensi yrittämällä.

Chanyeolia ei kiinnostanut hänen kavereidensa uusimmat päivitykset, vaan hän siirtyi suorinta tietä omaan profiiliinsa. Hän painoi nimeään ja henkäisi myötähäpeästä nähdessään kahden vuoden takaisen kuvansa, ylipitkine hiuksineen ja sen ajan tavaramerkkinsä, mutristuksen, joka löytyi jokaisesta itseotetusta kuvasta.

Chanyeol selasi päivityksiään naureskellen omille sen ajan tuntemuksilleen ja samassa tajusi, miten paljon sinä aikana oli tapahtunut. Mies oli hylännyt koko yhteisöpalvelun heti vaihtaessaan maisemaa ja oli hän saanutkin kaveripyyntöjä Nykin tuttavuuksiltaan, mutta hän ei koskaan ollut käynyt hyväksymässä niitä ennen kuin nyt. Chanyeol hyväksyi pyynnöt ja sai heti 16 uutta kaveria, vaikka hän ei ollut varma, muistaisivatko he häntä. Vanhin pyyntö oli tullut joulukuussa 2012, Yeolin asuessa toista kuukautta Yhdysvalloissa.

Chanyeol palasi profiiliinsa ja mietti hetken, täytyisikö hänen ottaa palvelu uudestaan käyttöön. Mies henkäisi pelottomasti ja latasi itselleen uuden profiilikuvan. Hän eksyi vahingossa omiin palveluun ladattuihin kuviinsa. Kaikki ne hetket, ne muistot nousivat välittömästi pintaan. Yeol selasi aikajanakuvansa lävitse ja katsoi haikeana elämänsä parhaimmaksi hetkiksi kirjattuja muistoja. Kuvia oli vähän sieltä täältä, mutta niitä yhdisti yksi asia. Hänen vierellään oli aina yksi henkilö, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nosti katseensa ylös puhelimestaan hänen sisällään vellovien tunteiden käydessä liian raskaiksi. Hän ei saattanut katsoa kuvissa nauravaa miestä sydämensä rikkoutuessa yhä uudelleen. Miten tyhmä hän oli saattanutkaan olla, kun hän oli päästänyt tämän pois elämästään? Sitä Yeol katui elämässään toiseksi eniten.

Chanyeol huomasi, että hän oli asettanut kaikki muut albuminsa näkyviin vain itselleen. Se oli ihan oikein, sillä kuvien seassa oli paljon nolojakin otoksia. Chanyeol siirsi kaikki kuvansa yhteen albumiin ja siivosi aikajanansa. Hän poisti kaikki vuodatukset ja jaetut linkit pois sivultaan ja aloitti puhtaalta pöydältä. Hän kirjoitti statukseen muuttaneensa takaisin Souliin, mutta hän ei koskaan julkaissut päivitystä. Yeol eksyi kaverilistaansa ja yllättyi nähdessään Baekhyunin nimen kavereissaan. Mies ei olisi ikimaailmassa arvannut, että tämä löytyisi vielä sieltä.

Chanyeol paini ajatuksiensa kanssa. Hän oli varma, että Baekhyunin profiilin katsominen olisi pelkkää kidutusta, mutta silti uteliaisuus vei voiton. Mies painoi Baekin nimeä ja henkäisi nähdessään jo pelkän kansikuvan. Baekhyun mikrofoni kädessään puku päällä isolla lavalla yhdessä jonkun toisen vokalistin kera. Chanyeol hymyili miehen onnistumiselle ja selasi alaspäin.

Chanyeol selasi Baekhyunin profiilia alaspäin ja huomasi, että Baek oli ollut aktiivinen muutama tunti sitten. Hän oli lisännyt kuvan Jeju-saarelta. Upea turkoosin värinen meri oli ikuistettu kuvaan ja tekstissä kerrottiin jotain työn ja vapaa-ajan suhteuttamisesta.

Chanyeol ei jaksanut selata profiilia enempää. Hän palasi takaisin uutissyötteeseensä ja huomasi Jonginin päivittäneen muutama minuutti sitten profiilikuvansa. Ruskeatukkainen sai uutta puhtia selata palvelua ja tarkisti nuoremman profiilin, joka oli täynnä tanssiaiheisia videoita ja kirjoituksia sekä Yeolin yllätykseksi kuvia heidän pelleilyistään New Yorkissa. Jopa heidän Losin reissun kuvat olivat päätyneet palveluun. Chanyeolilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, että Jongin latasi heidän harvinaisia hetkiään palveluun. Miten tyhmä mies oli ollutkaan, kun hän ei ollut halunnut edes kopioita kuvista, vaikka Jongin niitä oli tarjonnut.

Chanyeol kirjautui ulos palvelusta. Hän vastasi saapuvaan puheluun ja keskittyi kertomaan muuttokuorman vastaanottamiseen. Hänen lähitulevaisuutensa sisälsi asunnon kuntoon laittoa ja vanhojen tuttujen näkemistä. Lisäksi hänen täytyisi vierailla vanhempiensa luona. Vasta sen jälkeen hän voisi miettiä tulevaa ja suunnitella vaikka työpaikan hankkimista. Tai Baekhyunin takaisin saamista.

Chanyeol löntysti onnellisena keittiöön ja etsi yläkaapista lempimukinsa. Hän asetti astian kahvinkeittimen alle ja napsautti nappia innokkaana odottaen kuuman juoman laskeutumista hänen kuppiinsa. Yeolin mieli oli täyttynyt tämän viime yön unista, jossa hän vietti Baekhyunin kanssa pikniktreffit yliopiston katolla. Yeolilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän oli sinne unessaan joutunut, mutta seura oli se, mikä merkitsi. Ruskeatukkainen ei ollut varma kaunistelivatko hänen aivonsa miehen olemusta vai oliko Baekhyun oikeasti niinkin seksikäs kuin mitä hän oli unessaan päätellyt.

Chanyeol otti valmistuneen kahvinsa keittimen alta ja ryysti sitä onnellisena etsien tiensä keittiön pöydän ääreen. Hän avasi läppärinsä ja odotti, että kone saisi itsensä toimintaan. Chanyeol oli etsinyt puoli yötä oikeanlaista laturin päätä muuttolaatikoistaan ja sekoittanut samalla kämppänsä täysin. Hyvä, että hän oli ehtinyt asua siellä vuorokautta, kun asunto oli jo räjähtänyt pahemman kerran.

Chanyeol etsi tiensä jääkaapille ja valmisti itselleen aamiaisvoileivän ja puraisi sitä tottuneesti astuessaan internetin ääreen. Mies nautti aamiaisestaan ja siirsi katseensa aamun uutisotsikoista ulkona paistavaan aurinkoon, mikä sai tämän hymyilemään leveästi. New Yorkissa häntä ei olisi naurattanut yhtään.

Facebookia selatessaan ruskeatukkainen havahtui uusimpaan Baekhyunin päivitykseen. Hän laski vasemmassa kädessään olleen voileivän alas harmaanvalkoiselle lautaselle ja nojautui lähemmäs ruutua nähdäkseen, lukiko päivityksessä todella miehen palaavan tänään takaisin Souliin. Yeol siemaisi hieman appelsiinimehuaan ja kirjoitti selaimen hakupalkkiin Jejusta saapuvat lennot. Mies ahmi tekstiä silmillään ja mietti, kuinka hänen täytyisi pystyä tietämään, millä koneella hän tulisi ja kummalle kentälle. Yeol huokaisi ja mietti jo asiasta suoraan kysymistä. Hänen onnekseen kuin tilauksesta Byun Baekin isoveli oli kysynyt asiasta melkein heti. Yeol nauroi leveästi ja kirjasi tiedon ylös vieressään olevaan post-it-tarraan. Gimpo kello 10.40.

Chanyeol siirtyi New York Timesin sivuille ja luki uutisia nauttiessaan aamiaisensa loppuun. Hän ehtisi hyvin valmistautua ennen kuin Baekhyun palaisi kaupunkiin.

* * *

Gimpon lentokenttä oli täynnä ihmisiä. Chanyeol irvisteli etsiessään tiensä oikeaan osaan terminaalia, saapuvien matkustajien osastolle. Korean Airin Boeing 747 oli laskeutunut ja ihmiset olivat siirtymässä ulos koneesta. Lähes 300 matkustajaa saapuivat laukkuineen suureen halliin ja ihmisten riemukkaat huudahdukset alkoivat täyttää tilan. Chanyeol pälyili nähdäkseen, milloin lyhyt hoikka mies saapuisi tilaan. Ruskeatukkainen ei ehtinyt kuin astua etummaiseen riviin, kun käytävältä halliin kääntyvä mustatukkainen 22-vuotias mies kasuaaleissa kesävaatteissa ja tummissa aurinkolaseissa käveli Chanyeolin silmien alle. Hörökorva nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja otti askeleen päättäväisesti eteenpäin. Tummatukka pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja puristi perässään vetämänsä matkalaukun kahvaa tiukasti kädessään.

”Baek-ah…” Yeol kuiskasi ihmispaljouden keskellä ja nosti kätensä varovasti ylös ja hymyili pienesti. Baekhyun ravisteli jäätymyksensä nopeasti pois ja jatkoi matkaa katsoen ensin taakseen. Chanyeol odotti miehen kävelevän lähemmäs ennen kuin hyökkäisi tämän eteen.

”Byun Baekhyun!” Yeol karjaisi ja juoksi aurinkolasipäisen miehen eteen. Baekhyun säikähti Yeolin kovaa älähdystä ja otti lasinsa pois hämmentyneenä. Hän katsoi edessään seisovaa pitkää, hörökorvaista miestä varoen ja oli ottaa askeleen eteenpäin poistuakseen tilanteesta, mutta ruskeatukkainen pysäytti hänet.

”Mitä sä täällä teet? Eikö sun pitänyt olla Nykissä?” mustatukka kysyi hämmentyneenä ja veti matkalaukkunsa viereensä.

”Anna anteeksi, että mä jätin sut”, Chanyeol lausui vakavana ja katsoi lyhyempää miestä vaativasti silmiin. ”Mä tein todella typerästi.”

Baekhyun katsoi miestä rennon tyynenä. ”Saat anteeksi.”

”Häh?” Chanyeol hämmästyi nähdessään mustatukkaisen reaktion asiaan. Baekhyun laittoi aurinkolasit päähänsä ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti uloskäyntiä. Chanyeol kääntyi miehen suuntaan ja pinkaisi tämän perään.

”Sä siis… Mutta mähän…” Yeol takelteli. Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja huokaisi.

”Yeol-ah… Siitä on kaksi vuotta”, mustatukkainen sanoi hiljaa kääntämättä katsetta pidempään mieheen. ”Ajat muuttuu. Ihmiset muuttuu.”

”Mutta mä taidan silti rakastaa sua”, Yeol henkäisi yhtäkkiä ja raapi nolona niskaansa. Baekhyunin ilme mureni sekunnin murto-osaksi. Chanyeol tarttui miestä kädestä. ”Mä en ole koskaan unohtanut sua. En hetkeksikään.”

”Entäs Jongin?” Baekhyun kysyi kylmästi ravistaen miehen otteen pois kädeltään.

”Niin kuin sanoit – ajat muuttuu ja ihmiset muuttuu”, ruskeatukkainen tokaisi ja käänsi katseensa poispäin miehestä.

”Tuliko hänkin New Yorkista?” Baek kysyi. Chanyeol oli varma, että miehen äänessä oli jytynen mustasukkaisuutta. Ei ihmiset niin vain muuttuneet, ei pohjimmaista käytöstä pystynyt niin helposti unohtamaan tai korvaamaan jollakin uudella tavalla.

”Ei. Hän ei edes tiedä, että mä lähdin kaupungista”, pidempi vastasi hiljaa ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta. ”Joudatko kahville?”

”Olen pahoillani”, mies aurinkolasiensa takaa sanoi. ”Mun täytyy rientää studiolle.”

”No, ehkä joskus toiste”, Yeol henkäisi. ”Mä en ole menossa enää minnekään.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Chanyeol hyvästeli miehen ja seurasi, miten tämä poistui terminaalista yhdessä muiden kanssamatkustajien kanssa. Ruskeatukkainen nojasi läheiseen tukipylvääseen ja yritti rauhoittaa sekoittunutta sydäntään. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tuntea. Baekhyun ei ollut muuttunut paljoa ulkonäöllisesti, mutta hänen puheensa kieli paljon kypsempää käytöstä. Toki kaksi vuotta oli pitkä aika heidän elämänsä mittapuulla ja siinä ajassa saattoi tapahtua mitä vain. Chanyeol katsoi puhelimensa kelloa ja huomasi lounasajan kirivän päälle. Hän siirtyi ulos samaa reittiä kuin hän oli rakennukseen saapunutkin.

* * *

Metromatka Gimpon lentokentältä Mapoon kului nopeasti. Yeol mietti koko ajan Baekhyunin sanoja ja kuvitteli kaikenlaisia skenaarioita, jollaista hänen elämänsä voisi tätä nykyä olla. Hän tiesi, että mies oli töissä tv-sarjojen, elokuvien ja mainosten taustamusiikkia tekevässä firmassa. Muuta hän ei osannutkaan faktapohjaisesti sanoa.

Chanyeol hätkähti puhelimensa soidessa. Mies kaivoi luurin olkalaukustaan ja vastasi puheluun nähdessään sisaruksensa nimen vilkkuvan näytöllä.

”Yeol-ah”, noona huokaisi puheluun kuulostaen huolestuneelta. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. New Yorkissa oli keskiyö ja yleensä isosisko tapasi soittaa kymmenen aikaan New Yorkin aikaa, silloin, kun Soulissa olisi ilta.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” hän kysyi jännittyneenä.

”Jongin… Hän on loukkaantunut”, isosisko paljasti koruttomasti ja sai Yeolin melkein tukehtumaan kahviinsa.

”Mitäh? Missä? Milloin? Miten?” kysymystulva karkasi miehen suusta ilman varoitusta. Vaikka Jongin ei ollut hänelle enää mikään läheinen, silti moiset uutiset järkyttivät häntä.

”En tiedä miten, mutta hän loukkasi lonkkansa muutama tunti sitten. Hänet leikataan parin päivän päästä, kun hänen tilaansa on tutkittu lisää.”

”Herranjumala”, Chanyeol henkäisi kaikenlaisten skenaarioiden noustessa hänen mieleensä. Ruskeatukkainen koitti keskustella samaan aikaan noonansa kanssa, kun tarjoilija toi sivuannoksia hänen pöytäänsä. Tilanne oli sekava eikä Yeol pystynyt prosessoimaan tapahtunutta.

”Ehkä hänen kehonsa ei kestä tanssimista enää”, linjan toisesta päästä kerrottiin. Chanyeol huokaisi kauhistuksesta. ”Mutta tiedämme paremmin vähän ajan päästä. Tulin juuri kotiin sairaalasta. Yeol-ah… hän kyseli koko ajan sua.”

”Et kai kertonut, että olen Soulissa?” mies kysyi vakavana.

”En pystynyt”, noona huokaisi väsyneenä. ”Sun pitäisi kertoa itse.”

”Mä tiedän”, Yeol sanoi ja hyvästeli siskonsa. Hän laittoi puhelimen takaisin laukkuun ja kiitti tarjoilijaa, joka nosti lihalautasen lähimmäksi pöydän keskellä olevaa grilliä. Yeol oli yhtäkkiä menettänyt ruokahalunsa.

* * *

Baekhyun veti laukkunsa ulos taksin peräkontista. Hän kiitti kuskia ja toivotti tälle hyvää päivänjatkoa. Mies mutristi huuliaan ja etsi tiensä sisään Highlight Soundin aulaan. Hän tervehti työntekijää tiskin takana ja veti laukkunsa mukanaan hissiin. Hän painoi tottuneesti kolmannen kerroksen näppäintä ja odotti, että se johdattaisi hänet oikeaan paikkaan.

Mustatukkainen lyhyt mies ei saanut mielestään hänen eteensä ilmestynyttä Chanyeolia. Hän vakuutti itselleen olevansa okei miehen paluusta, mutta tarkemmin ajateltuna hän oli kaikkea muuta kuin okei. Hörökorvaisen näkeminen oli nostanut kaikki kaksi vuotta sitten haudatut tunteet pintaan, mikä sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä huonovointiseksi.

Kalpea Baek astui ulos hissistä ja veti matkalaukkunsa perässä studioon, joka oli hänen yllätyksekseen tyhjillään. Mustatukkainen hämmästyi ja katsoi kelloaan; hän oli varma, että hän oli myöhässä. Silti ketään henkilöistä, joiden piti olla paikalla, ei näkynyt missään.

Baekhyun säikähti nähdessään kiharatukkaisen lyhyen miehen astuvan sisään huoneeseen. Miehen kasvoille levisi iloinen hymy ja tämä kiirehti halaamaan Baekhyunia innokkaasti.

”Oletko kipeä?” mies kysyi huomatessaan tämän kalpeat kasvot.

”Jongdae-yah…” Baekhyun murahti ja veti itsensä kauemmas miehestä. ”Olen kai vähän väsynyt.”

”Kuulostit aamulla puhelimessa ihan terveeltä”, Jongdae sanoi varovasti ja koitti kokeilla miehen otsaa, mutta Baekhyun torjui tämän eleen.

”Olet kuin aaveen nähnyt”, kiharatukkainen sanoi. Baek nyökkäsi.

”Niinkin voisi sanoa”, hän mutisi ja istui alas takanaan olevalle sohvalle. ”Milloin levytykset alkaa?”

”Ne loppuivat jo”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Aloitimme tuntia aikaisemmin ja lopetimme hetki sitten.”

”Vitun hienoa”, mustatukkainen parahti ja nousi ylös. ”Mennäänkö syömään?” hän kysyi tarttuessaan uudemman kerran matkalaukkuunsa.

”Mennään vain”, Jongdae nauroi ja avasi miehelle oven. ”Sushia?” Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja jätti matkalaukkunsa yksin huoneeseen kaksikoin poistuessa kohti hissiä.

Baekhyun oli jähmettynyt yhteen paikkaan ja piteli tummanruskeiden paksujen syömäpuikkojen päitä huulillaan.

”Kuunteletko sä mua?”

”Mitäh?” mustatukkainen parahti nähdessään käden heiluvan näkökentässään. Jongdae naurahti kiusallisesti ja koitti keventää tunnelmaa, mutta sai heidän välinsä vielä enemmän etäisiksi. He eivät olleet vaihtaneet sanoja kuin ainoastaan ruokalistaan liittyen.

”Menetkö kotiin vai haluaisitko kenties tulla luokseni?” Jongdae kysyi ja katsoi puhelimestaan aikaa. Heidän ateriansa oli melkein päättynyt, eikä miehen ohjelmassa ollut enää muuta.

”Joo, pitää käydä hakemassa kamat studiolta ja sopia uusi levytysaika”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja haukotteli väsyneenä. ”Jejun keikka aiheutti vähän univelkaa.”

”Kuule… tapahtuiko siellä jotain?” Jongdae kysyi vakavana ja tarttui miestä edessään hihasta. Baekhyun katsoi miestä järkyttyneenä.

”Mistä sä oikein syytät mua?”

”Mietin vain, kun käyttäydyt niin oudosti”, kiharatukkainen sanoi hiljaa. ”Miksi sä välttelet mua, omaa poikaystävääsi?”

”Luuletko sä, että mä olen pettänyt sua?” Baekhyun kysyi korottaen ääntänsä hieman liikaa. Hän muisti sekunnissa, että he olivat julkisella paikalla.

”Sä sanoit sen, en mä”, Jongdae huokaisi pettyneenä.

”No en ole!” mustatukka parahti ja mulkaisi toista vihaisesti. ”Luulin, että luottaisit muhun”, hän tuhahti.

Jongdae laski kätensä alas lannistuneena ja pyysi anteeksi. Baekhyun kuitenkin pysyi hiljaa koko loppumatkan studiolle asti. Hänen ajatuksensa eivät pysyneet hetkeäkään tulevissa työasioissa, uusimmissa uutisissa tai Jongdaessa, vaan ne lipuivat aina odottamatta yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen siihen vitun Park Chanyeoliin, joka oli ilmestynyt hänen eteensä lentokentällä. Baekhyunia ei haitannut, että mies oli palannut takaisin maahan, vaan ne sanat, jotka kiersivät hänen päässään loputonta kehää.

_Mä taidan silti rakastaa sua. Mä en ole koskaan unohtanut sua._

”Voisitko sä sitten ystävällisesti kertoa, mitä on tapahtunut?” Jongdae kysyi kuulostaen siltä, niin kuin hän menettäisi pian itsehillintänsä.

”Mä haluaisin lähteä kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja nousi pöydästä pidellen pokkaansa, vaikka hänen silmiään kirveli nousseiden kyyneleiden voimasta. ”Mä soitan sulle illalla.”

”Meidän pitäisi puhua”, Jongdae henkäisi hämmentyneenä.

”Puhutaan illalla”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. ”Mä voin tarjota tämän”, hän jatkoi ja käänsi selän miehelle suunnatakseen baaritiskin kassalle maksaakseen lounaan.

Baekhyun karjaisi ajatuksilleen ja löi nyrkkinsä hissin metalliseen seinään säpsähtäen avautuvia ovia. Mustatukkainen etsi tiensä samaiseen huoneeseen, jonne hän oli jättänyt matkalaukkunsa. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun mies oli jo matkalla omaan asuntoonsa Gangnamiin. Hän oli sopinut uuden studioajan ylihuomiselle, hänellä olisi hyvin aikaa rentoutua Jejun reissusta. Hän oli saanut keikan taustalaulajana yhdessä gaalassa, joka oli pidetty saarella luksushotellissa, jossa oli ollut elokuva-alan kuumimpia tulokkaita. Baekhyunista oli hauska osallistua niinkin tasokkaisiin bileisiin, vaikkakin vain työn merkeissä. Hän oli nähnyt monia silmäätekeviä ihmisiä ja jopa jutellut muutamalle gaalassa esiintyneelle artisteille, mikä oli ollut hänelle kuin mahdoton unelma toteutettavaksi.

* * *

Mustatukkainen mies sulki asuntonsa oven ja potki kenkänsä eteiseen väsyneenä. Hän jätti matkalaukkunsa eteiseen, riisui paksusankaiset lasinsa päästään ja vähensi vaatetta. Mies kellahti sohvalle ja sulki silmänsä. Muutamassa sekunnissa hänen mielensä oli muuttunut ja mustatukka pillahti hiljaiseen itkuun turhautuneisuudesta, mikä velloi hänen sisällään.

”Park Chanyeol, miksi sä pilasit mun elämän jälleen kerran?”

Mustatukkainen pyyhki kyyneleensä sitä mukaa pois, kun ne olivat hänen kasvoilleen tipahtaneet. Hän mieleensä kivunneet mielikuvat Yeolin parhaimmista puolista vaihtuivat nopeasti raskaisiin henkäisyihin ja Jonginin nauttivaan nauruun. Baekhyun pudisti päätään inhoavana ja huusi ääneen heittäen sohvatyynyn lattialle. Miten Chanyeol pystyi herättämään hänessä näinkin voimakkaita tunteita, vaikka he eivät olleet nähneet yli kahteen vuoteen. Edes Jongdae ei saanut mustatukkaisen verenpainetta niin ylös, mitä Yeol.

”Miten sä voit olla niin itsekäs ja tulla takaisin?!” Baekhyun huusi raivoissaan ja nakkasi toisenkin tyynyn lattialle osuen sohvapöydällä olevaan lasiin, joka oli jäänyt siihen vahingossa ennen Jejuun lähtöä.

”Miksi?” Baekhyun itki ja painautui kasaan puristaen hiuksiaan käsissään. Hän oli sataprosenttisen tietämätön, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hänen ei ollut suostunut käsittelemään tunteitaan sen jälkeen, kun kaikki Yeolin ja hänen välillään oli ohitse. Ne tunteet olivat patoutuneet hänen sisäänsä ja kasvaneet hallitsemattomiksi niiden purkautuessa ulos. Selvästi ruskeatukkaisen hörökorvan ajattelematta jättäminen oli mahdotonta, joten jäljellä oleva vaihtoehto oli selvittää hänen tunteensa miestä kohden. Kaikista eniten Baekhyunia pelotti se, että hän rakastuisi uudelleen Yeoliin ja pilaisi suhteensa Jongdaeen. Kuitenkin hän oli sataprosenttisen varma, että juuri niin tulisi käymään.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol ripusti ilmoitustaulua makuuhuoneen seinälle. Hän irrotti ruskeasta taulusta vanhat polaroid-kuvat, kantoi ne käsissään hymyillen keittiöön ja kiinnitti ne kaksipuolisella teipillä mustan jääkaapin oveen sievään järjestykseen. Ruskeatukkainen katsoi hymyillen mukana kantaneita muistojaan Soulista Jejuun, Losista Nykiin. Chanyeolin lisäksi kuvissa esiintyivät hänen siskonsa, Baekhyun sekä Jonginin selkämys. Chanyeol empi hetken laittaessaan Jonginin kuvaa kaapin oveen, mutta päätyi kuitenkin jättämään otoksen kauneimpien muistojen seinälle, sillä Los Angelesin auringonlaskussa chillailu oli ollut ainutlaatuinen kokemus.

Hörökorva katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi levittäneensä muuttolaatikoita sinne tänne. Oli aika järjestellä kämppää asumiskuntoon, kun Nykistä saapuneet tavarat alkoivat olla paikallaan. Yeol alkoi siivota asuntoa ja havahtui pian puhelimensa kimakkaan luritukseen. Jongin ei ollut ottanut yhteyttä pitkään aikaan, eikä Yeolkaan ollut uskaltanut kokeilla onneaan hänen jäädessä huonoihin väleihin viime näkemästä.

“Niin?” Chanyeol vastasi varovasti puhelimeen ja kuunteli, miten tokkurainen Jongin puhui hiljaa puhelimeen.

“Hyung…” Jongin aloitti käheällä äänellä. “Mä tarvitsen sua.”

“Miten sä voit?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja peruutti keittiön pöydän ääreen istumaan. Hän kuunteli hiljaa vaikeroivaa miestä ja koitti saada selvää tämän hidastahtisesta puheesta.

“Mun lonkka leikattiin kaksi päivää sitten”, Jongin sanoi kuulostaen kipeältä. Yeol ei voinut olla tuntematta hänen äänessään olevaa tuskaa ja hämmentyi silmiensä kostuessa. “Mua pelottaa, hyung.”

“Jongin-ah… Kaikki menee hyvin. Sä toivut varmasti”, Yeol rauhoitteli hätäisen kuuloista miestä ja puri huultaan. “Siellä on maailman parhaimmat lääkärit. He saavat sut kuntoon.”

“Mutta silti, mua pelottaa”, Jongin niiskaisi. Chanyeol tunsi tukehtuvansa. Olisiko hänen sittenkin pitänyt kertoa miehelle lähteneensä pois Amerikoista? Nyt ajoitus oli huonoin mahdollinen.

“Mä olen pahoillani, etten voi tehdä mitään”, hän sanoi lähes äänettömästi. Tuli hetkeksi hiljaista.

“Hyung… mä tarvitsen sua. En halua olla yksin”, Jongin mutisi vahvalla tahdolla ja purskahti itkuun. Pala ruskeatukkaisen kurkussa tuntui kiristyvän lisää.

“Et sä ole yksin”, mies muistutti. Jongin vain jatkoi hiljaista itkuaan, kunnes hoitajan ääni kiri Yeolin korvaan.

“Anteeksi, mutta teidän olisi hyvä lopettaa, herra Kim on väsynyt”, naisääni sanoi englanniksi ja linja sulkeutui Yeolin ehtiessä vastata vain “okei”.

Ruskeatukkainen puhalsi ilmaa ulos keuhkoistaan ja koitti prosessoida, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Hän nousi ylös sohvalta ja jatkoi siivousta tuntiessaan miehen tuskan, vaikka heidän välissään oli yksitoista tuhatta kilometriä.

“Anna anteeksi, Jongin-ah, mutta mun on parempi olla täällä”, Yeol huokaisi hiljaa itsekseen ja toivoi omistavansa teleportin, että hän voisi vierailla Nykissä helposti silloin tällöin. Kuitenkin matkustamiseen tarvittiin aina kalliit lentoliput sekä muutama viikko aikaa. Sellainen reissu ei hoitunut ihan käden käänteessä.

Chanyeolin puhelin pärähti soimaan uudelleen. Mies naurahti kuvitellessaan, miten Jongin olisi mahdollisesti taistellut huoneeseen tulleiden hoitajien kanssa puhelimen herruudesta ja soittanut tälle takaisin heti kun naisten silmä välttäisi. Yeol katsoi puhelintaan ja hämmentyi nähdessään soittajan tulevan Facebookista eikä Jonginilta.

Facebook-puhelu henkilöltä Byun Baekhyun.

Hörökorva pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja empi hetken, mutta vastasi kuitenkin. Hän oli utelias tietämään, mitä asiaa mustatukkaisella oikein olisi.

”Park”, Yeol vastasi puhelimeen kuulostaen tyynen rauhalliselta, mutta puri etusormeaan jännittyneenä.

“Baekhyun tässä… Ajattelin soittaa oikeasti, mutta en tiedä numeroasi…” linjan toisesta päästä kuului noloa naurua. Chanyeol istui takaisin sohvalle ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta alas kerrostalon sisäpihalle kuunnellessaan, mitä asiaa hänelle soittaneella miehellä oikein oli.

“Mä olen vähän miettinyt ja… voitaisiinko me nähdä?” mies kysyi selvästi jännittyneenä. “Puhuttaisiin.Ole niin kiltti?”

Chanyeol mietti hetken ja suostui tapaamaan miehen. Jos hän aikoi saada miehen takaisin, oli hänen tavattavakin tätä. Ei hän voinut jatkaa parisuhdetta vain sormia napsauttamalla.

“Missä haluat nähdä?” hän kysyi ja ehdotti muutamaa paikkaa, jotka tulivat hänen mieleensä ensimmäisenä. Paikkoja, joissa he olivat tavanneet monta kertaa ennenkin.

“Ajattelin, josko tulisit mun luokse”, Baekhyun henkäisi varovasti. “Saataisiin olla rauhassa.”

“No, kai se sopii”, Yeol sanoi yhtä varautuneesti.

“Hienoa, milloin pääset tulemaan?”

“Milloin sulle sopii?” Yeol kysyi ja puristeli reittään jännittyneenä vapaalla kädellään.

“Vaikka tänään iltapäivällä. Kuuden jälkeen. Lähetän sulle osoitteen”, Baekhyun sanoi kuulostaen keventyneemmältä. Chanyeol puolestaan alkoi tuntea olonsa vielä enemmän jännittyneemmäksi.

“Okei”, ruskeatukkainen henkäisi puhelimeen ja sulki linjan Baekin hyvästellessä tämän ja odottaen iltaa jo innolla. Chanyeol laski puhelimen alas ja sai pian viestin Facebookissa, jossa ilmoitettiin osoite. Yeol kirjoitti puhelinnumeronsa näyttöön ja pyysi tätä laittamaan viestiä mieluummin Kakaotalkissa kuin Facebookissa. Chanyeol sai vastaukseksi Baekhyunin numeron ja hän tallensi sen puhelimeensa empimättä sekuntiakaan.

* * *

Tummiin vaatteisiin sonnustautunut Yeol painoi tummanvihreän oven vieressä olevaa ovikelloa jännittyneenä. Mies suki hiuksiaan parempaan asentoon ja hieroi silmiään varmistaakseen, että hän oli pyyhkinyt kaiken unen pois silmistään herättyään päiväunilta. Siivoaminen oli tehnyt hänestä niin väsyneen, että miehen oli pakko ollut ottaa muutaman tunnin nokoset. Se oli ollut oikea ratkaisu, muuten hörökorva tuskin olisi jaksanut vääntäytyä Gangnamiin.

Baekhyun avasi oven ja henkäisi nähdessään siisteihin vaatteisiin pukeutuneen miehen seisovan käytävässä.

“Kiva kun tulit”, hän henkäisi hymyillen pienesti ja päästi ruskeatukkaisen sisään. Yeol silmäili siistiä asuntoa, jossa näytti olevan melko paljon tilaa. Gangnam oli tunnetusti kallista seutua ja tummatukallanäytti olevan helposti varaa asua alueella. Miehellä näytti menevän hyvin ainakin taloudellisesti.

“Toivottavasti et heitä mua ulos astioiden kera, niin kuin viimeksi”, Yeol naurahti keventäen tunnelmaaja riisui kenkänsä eteiseen. Hän käveli mustatukan perässä sisään olohuoneeseen, joka oli sisustettu eleganttiin ja arvokkaaseen tyyliin. Ensi näkemältä kämpässä oli kaksi makuuhuonetta ja iso keittiö, olohuone ja pesuhuone tietenkin. Eteinen oli pieni ja siisti, ja asunto muutenkin sai näyttämään Yeolin kämpän tyhmältä yritykseltä Baekhyunin asuntoon verrattuna.

“Otatko jotain juotavaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja seurasi, miten Yeol istui jännittyneenä maitokahvin väriseen nojatuoliin. Yeol nyökkäsi ja kertoi haluavansa lasin vettä. Hän oli pyöräillyt YongsanistaGangnamiin ja siinä hommassa oli tullut melko hiki. Heidän välissään oli noin viisi kilometriä, joka taittui pyörällä ruuhkasta riippuen parissa kymmenessä minuutissa.

Baekhyun kolusi keittiössä ja palasi pian olohuoneeseen korkea vesilasi kädessään. Hän ojensi lasin miehelle ja seurasi, miten tämä nautti juomastaan isoin kulauksin.

”Kiva kämppä”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi koittaakseen hälventää heidän välilleen syntynyttä noloa hiljaisuutta. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kertoi sen olevan työsuhdeasunto.

”Sulla näyttää menevän elämässäsi hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi hieman kateellisena. ”On töitä ja rahaa…”

”Mitä sä aiot tehdä täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. ”Mitä täällä on mitä Nykissä ei ole?”

”Sä”, Chanyeol sanoi itsevarmasti ja katsoi mustatukkaista suoraan silmiin. ”Mä palasin takaisin kotiin, koska sydämeni ei kuulu sinne.”

”Mä en voi hyvin siellä. Olen menettänyt elämäniloni ja terveyteni, en syö enkä näe ihmisiä, mä en kestänyt enää”, Chanyeol sanoi lasittunein silmin ja joi kulauksen vettä. Baekhyun mietti hetken aikaa seuraavaa kysymystään.

”Entäs Jongin?” Baek kysyi tiukasti. ”Kaikki tietävät, että lähdit hänen perässään New Yorkiin.”

”Mitä hänestä?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi tylysti.

”Mitä teidän välillä on?” mustatukka tarkensi kysymystään varovasti.

”Hän on mun kaveri”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hämmästyi, kun Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään tirskahtaessaan miehen sanoille.

”Mä en tiedä, onko tämä ihan fiksua sanoa tätä, mutta mä näin teidät sängyssä ennen hänen lähtöään Nykiin.”

Chanyeol oli tukehtua omaan sylkeensä. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan ja katsoi Baekhyunia järkyttyneenä.

”Mitä tunnet häntä kohtaan? Vastaa mulle rehellisesti, ole niin kiltti”, Baek sanoi kuulostaen vaativalta. Chanyeol katsoi paniikissa ympärilleen, hänellä ei ollut ollut aavistustakaan, että Baekhyun tiesi heidän harrastaneen sellaisia.

”En mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi tiukasti. “Emme edes ole niin hyvissä väleissä enää.”

“Emme ole edes puhuneet kunnolla kuukausiin. Hän ei edes tiedä, että olen muuttanut takaisin Souliin”, Yeol jatkoi.

“Mikset kertonut hänelle?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana, vaikka hän yritti pysyä tiukkana.

“Koska hän olisi yrittänyt muuttaa mun mielen tai lähteä itse mun perään jättäen oman unelmansa toteuttamatta”, Yeol henkäisi. ”Mä en pysty vastaamaan hänen tunteisiinsa enkä kestä olla hänen lähellään.”

Baekhyun nyökkäili mietteliäänä ja nojasi polveensa. Chanyeol huokaisi ja päätti puhua sydämensä puhtaaksi, kun oli kerran aloittanutkin.

”Mun ei olisi pitänyt tehdä sitä Jonginin kanssa alkuunkaan”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun nosti katseensa mieheen.

”Mutta etkö sä…?” hän yritti kysyä, mutta Yeol leikkasi hänen sanansa poikki.

”En, Baekhyun-ah.. Mä rakastin sua ja rakastan edelleen”, hän sanoi vakavampana kuin koskaan.

”Se, mitä Jonginin kanssa tapahtui, oli vain liian alkoholin ja omien tarpeiden yhteen laskettu summa ja iso virhe. Mä kadun sitä päivittäin.”

”Yeol-ah…” Baekhyun huokaisi. Ruskeatukkainen laski tyhjän vesilasin sohvapöydälle ja katsoi hämillään olevaa mustatukkaa hieman huolestuneena.

”Mä pyydän, että sä otat mun tunteet huomioon”, hän sanoi.

”Puoli vuotta mä odotin, että tulisit takaisin, tai edes ilmoittaisit itsestäsi”, mustatukkainen sanoi melkein kyyneleiden partaalla. Kuitenkin hän nieli itkunsa ja viimeisteli lauseen kylmään sävyyn. ”Mutta sen jälkeen mä menin eteenpäin.”

Chanyeol ymmärsi miestä. Hän oli itsekin yrittänyt unohtaa Baekhyunin ja pitänyt ensimmäiset 2 kuukautta Jonginin kanssa hauskaa Amerikan mantereella, mutta hän ei ollut pystynyt päästämään irti mustatukkaisesta miehestä, joka oli varastanut hänen sydämensä jo monituista vuotta sitten.

”Sä et voi odottaa, että mä vastaisin sun tunteisiin”, Baekhyun lisäsi ja siisti paitansa hihoja hermostuneena.

”En mä odotakaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mä pyysin sua huomioimaan mun tunteet.”

”Joo, mä tiedän”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja pyyhki silmiään.

”Mun on parempi varmaan lähteä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Soita, jos haluat puhua joskus lisää.”

”Kiva, kun kävit”, mies sanoi sohvalta ja nousi itsekin ylös. Hän otti askeleen Chanyeolia kohden, joka perääntyi heti. Yeol halusi pitää asiallisen etäisyyden, sillä heidän välinsä tuntuivat niin etäisiltä, joskin samalla niin läheisiltä. Ruskeatukkainen ei tiennyt enää mitään Baekhyunin nykyisestä elämästä, joten oli vaikea jatkaa siitä, mihin he olivat ennen Amerikan erottamista jääneet. Ja lisäksi Baekhan oli jättänyt hänet pari viikkoa Nykiin lähtemistä ennen.

”Nähdään taas”, Yeol sanoi ja poistui asunnosta Baekhyunin hyvästellessä tämän. Mies nojasi tämän huoneiston oveen ja pyysi anteeksi kaikkea. Sitten hän loihti kasvoilleen leveän hymyn ja käveli hissin eteen tilatakseen kyydin katutasolle. Hän halusi äkkiä kotiin prosessoimaan kaikkea, mistä he olivat keskustelleet ja analysoimaan, mitä hänen sydämensä oikein halusi tehdä.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun puristi paperiarkkia kädessään välittämättä siitä, rypistyisikö se kuinka pahasti. Sanat, jotka oli kirjoitettu valkoiselle paperille lasertulostimen toimesta, olivat hänelle erittäin tuttuja. Hän oli lausunut sanat suustaan kymmeniä kertoja ilman oikeaa tunnetta, jota häneltä vaadittiin.

”Pitäisikö meidän pitää taukoa?” kuulokkeista kirivät kysymys kantautui Baekhyunin korviin. Mustatukkainen pudisti päätään ja sulki silmänsä. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja avasi silmänsä uudelleen näyttäen lasin toisella puolella oleville miehille päättäväisen katseensa.

”Okei, aloitetaan alusta. Fighting!” kuulokkeista kajahti ja kohinan tilalle vaihtui hidas, sensuelli musiikki, joka oli toistunut niin useaan otteeseen, että mies kuuli musiikin korvissaan jopa vapaa-ajallansakin.

Baekhyun avasi suunsa tahtia liian myöhään ja musiikki sammui välittömästi. Mustatukkainen nosti katseensa pahoillaan olevana tuottajaan, jonka kasvoille oli valunut huolestunut ilme.

”Pidetään viidentoista minuutin tauko. Käy syömässä vaikka jotain”, tuottaja parahti ja Baekhyun otti mustat kuulokkeet pois päästään. Hän laski kädessään pitämänsä paperin viereiselle pikkupöydälle puhelimensa viereen ja poistui levytyskopista. Hän ohitti tuottajan ja hänen vieressään istuvan äänimestarin katsomatta heihin ja veti huoneen oven kiinni perässään. Baekhyun etsi tiensä taukohuoneeseen ja kaivoi jääkaapista kahvijuoman, joka oli jäänyt sinne edellisenä päivänä.

Baekhyun istui suuren kerrostalon kattotasanteella. Hän joi hitaasti juomaansa ja katsoi harmaan Soulin horisonttia miettivä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän kuuli tuulen korvissaan ja tunsi saasteiden hajun nenässään. Baekhyun huokaisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni muutamaksi minuutiksi. Hän mietti edelleen Chanyeolia, muistojen ajankohta vain vaihteli koko ajan. Hän saattoi olla ajattelemassa aikaa, jolloin he olivat salaa tutkimassa Apgujeongia keskellä yötä, ja vaihtaa muistikuvaa juuri, kun Yeol oli nostamassa suurta kalaa päänsä korkeudelle. Baekhyun havahtui takaisin todellisuuteen nähdessään mielessään Jonginin pimeässä hehkuvan virnistyksen ja nälkäisen katseen.

”Vai että virhe”, Baekhyun tuhahti itsekseen ja siemaisi juomaansa uudelleen. Hän hätkähti kuullessaan takaansa askelia, ja kirosi melkein ääneen nähdessään, miten Jongdae käveli häntä kohden.

”Arvelinkin, että olet täällä”, hän sanoi ja istui miehen viereen valkoiselle korokkeelle. ”Kuulin, ettet oikein edisty. Oletko kunnossa?”

”Mm”, Baekhyun murahti ja ojensi juomansa Jongdaelle, joka otti sen vastaan ilomielin. Mustatukka mietti, miten hän saattoikin olla aina niin hyvällä tuulella. Mutta se olikin vetänyt häntä puoleensa. Sellainen Chanyeolkin oli aina ollut.

Baekhyun ilme valahti alas hänen kasvoiltaan, ja kiharatukkainen huomasi sen.

”Tulinko väärään aikaan?” hän kysyi ja oli nousemassa ylös. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja sanoi miettivänsä omaa käytöstään. Jongdae palautti kahvin oikealle omistajalleen ja kehotti tätä kertomaan koko totuuden.

”Mä tiedän, milloin sä valehtelet”, hän kuiskasi. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja huokaisi. Hän tajusi, miten hän oli viettänyt puolet ajasta silmät suljettuina Yeolin paluun jälkeen. Hän kai toivoi sen aiheuttavan ajan pysähtymisen tai nukahtamisen, ettei se kaikki pinnalle pullahtanut tuska voisi tärvellä häntä ja hänen täydellistä elämäänsä.

”Anna anteeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi yhtäkkiä, mikä vakavoitti Jongdaen.

”Mitä sä tarkoitat?”

”Mä en pysty tähän enää”, mustatukkainen kuiskasi ja työnsi häntä lähestyvän miehen kauemmas. ”Mä tarvitsen omaa aikaa selvittää ajatukseni.”

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Jongdae kysyi ja vaati selitystä. ”Mihin sä et pysty? Laulamaan?”

Baekhyun purskahti itkuun ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään.

”Haluaisin olla muutaman päivän omissa oloissani, ilman kenenkään seuraa. Haen sairaslomaa ja palaan töihin, kun voimani ovat tulleet takaisin.”

”Mitä siellä Jejussa oikein tapahtui?” Jongdae kysyi kuulostaen yhtäkkiä vihaiselta.

”Ei mitään”, mustatukka sanoi ja nousi ylös. Kiharatukkainen tarttui pois karkaavaa miestä kädestä ja veti tämän kiinni itseensä. Ennen kuin Baekhyun huomasikaan, hänen huulensa oli sinetöity Jongdaen huulilla. Mustatukkainen työnsi miehen pois perääntyen samalla parilla askeleella.

”Oletko sä sairas?” Jongdae kysyi. ”Yhtäkkiä käyttäydyt niin oudosti ja torjut mut perustelematta…”

”En”, Baek sanoi ja pyyhki kyyneleensä. ”Mun täytyy vain saada pääni selväksi.”

”Mä rakastan sua! Anna mun auttaa!” Jongdae parkaisi ja otti tukea vieressään olevasta putkesta. Baekhyun puri huultaan.

”Mun täytyy mennä”, hän sanoi välttäen Jongdaen sanat ja juoksi sisään. Hän kuuli miehen toistavan hänen nimeään useaan otteeseen, mutta hän ei pystynyt vastaamaan. Miten hän selittäisi nykyiselle poikaystävälleen, että hän pystyi vain ajattelemaan eteensä ilmestynyttä eksäänsä.

* * *

Baekhyun palasi takaisin levytyshuoneeseen ja paineli suorinta tietä koppiin. Hän veti mustat kuulokkeet päähänsä ja näytti merkkiä lasin takana oleville miehille. Hän kuuli ensimmäiset sävelet ja sulki silmänsä. Mustatukkainen pidätteli silmissään polttavia kyyneleitä ja avasi suunsa laulaakseen. Tuottaja ja äänimies yllättyivät kuullessaan Baekhyunin laulussa sellaisen tunteen, jota mies oli hakenut useita tunteja. Baekhyun lauloi sydämensä kyllyydestä kappaletta rikotusta rakkaudesta ja kuunteli pianomelodiaa, joka tuntui repivän hänen sydämensä kahteen osaan. Baekhyun kuiskasi viimeisen tarvittavan virkkeen ja tipautti kyyneleen poskelleen. Hän avasi silmät ja henkäisi väsyneenä kun musiikki loppui ja hänen korviinsa kantautui innostunutta tuottajan puhetta.

”Oliko tämä tässä?” Baekhyun kysyi värisevällä äänellä ja pyyhki poskelleen tippuneen kyyneleen salaa pois. Tuottaja nyökkäsi ja kiitti hyvästä työstä.

”Olette työskennelleet kovasti”, Baekhyun sanoi mikrofoniin ja kumarsi vanhemmille kunnioittavasti. Hän poistui huoneesta tavaroidensa kanssa ja etsi tiensä johtajan huoneen oven eteen. Hän empi hetken, mutta koputti kuitenkin. Hän ilmoittaisi ottavansa muutaman päivän omaa lomaa tai sairaslomaa uupumuksen vuoksi. Highlight Sound oli aina pitänyt huolta työntekijöistään, joten Baek ei uskonut taukonsa olevan mikään ongelma. Hän vain ei pystynyt työskentelemään siinä mielentilassa.

* * *

Mustatukkainen pakkasi tavaroitaan laukkuunsa taukohuoneessa. Jongdae ilmestyi yhtäkkiä hänen eteensä ja säikäytti tummatukan perusteellisesti. Miehen kasvoilla oli edelleen sama hämmentynyt ilme.

”Miksi sä ignooraat mut näin?” hän kysyi hiljaa. ”Tiedätkö, miltä se oikein tuntuu?”

Baekhyun katsoi miehestä poispäin ja hätkähti tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään.

”Kertoisit mulle rehellisesti, mitä on tapahtunut”, hän sanoi ja istutti miehen alas pöydän ääreen. Baekhyun huokaisi ja pyysi etukäteen anteeksi. Jongdae risti kätensä pöydälle ja katsoi mustatukkaista koko ajan silmiin. Baek pakoili hetken tämän katsetta, mutta päätyi kuitenkin antamaan periksi ja kohtaamaan kiharatukkaisen kuin aikuinen mies. Se olisi vähintäänkin reilua, vaikka mies ei tiennyt, mihin suuntaan hänen tunteensa oikein häntä veivät.

”Mä en ole enää niin varma mun tunteista”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja huomasi taas itkevänsä. ”Mä rakastan sua kyllä, mutta musta tuntuu, ettei se ole tarpeeksi. Ansaitsisit jotain paljon parempaa.”

”Mitä oikein tarkoitat?” Jongdae kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hänen oli vaikea saada kiinni mustatukkaisen sanoista.

”Mä luulin, että olen päässyt yli siitä, mutta todellisuus iski naamaan odotettua pahemmin”, Baekhyunmutisi ja laski katseensa alas.

Jongdaen ilme ei värähtänytkään. ”Ai… Hänestä…”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hänen ystävyytensä Jongdaeen oli alkanut samaisesta huoneesta, jossa he juuri sillä hetkellä olivat. Baekin tullessa töihin Highlight Soundille vuonna 2011 hän oli avautunut rankan päivän jälkeen entisestä rakkaudestaan ja kertonut kaiken yleisellä tasolla, anonyymisti. Baekhyun muisti kuin eilisen, miten hän oli uhonnut pääsevänsä yli miehestä, joka ei enää koskaan tulisi kuulumaan hänen elämäänsä. Hän ei ollut arvannut, että jonain päivänä hörökorva tulisi seisomaan hänen edessään ja jopa peräti pyytämään anteeksi lähtöään.

Se oli ollut se, mikä oli muuttanut Baekhyunin sydämen suunnan.

”Mä arvasin, että jotain on tapahtunut”, Jongdae huokaisi kuullessaan Baekhyunin selityksen käytökselleen. ”Oletko tavannut hänet?”

”Hän sanoi rakastavansa mua edelleen”, Baekhyun sanoi suoraan ja nosti katseensa edessään istuvaan mieheen. ”Mä vihaan häntä niin paljon, että taidan jopa rakastaa häntä…”

Jongdae käänsi katseensa poispäin Baekhyunista. Hän nousi ylös ja empi hetken.

”Siksi mä pyydän, että sä maltat muutaman päivän ja annat mulle aikaa selvittää tunteeni”, Baekhyun itki ja pyysi anteeksi. Hän ei olisi halunnut satuttaa Jongdaeta, mutta tilanteen salaaminen olisi satuttanut häntä ehkä vielä enemmän. ”Ehkä mun mieli huijaa mua ja saa mut luulemaan, että mulla olisi tunteita häntä kohtaan.”

”Kiitos kun olit rehellinen”, Jongdae sanoi kuulostaen kylmemmältä kuin koskaan. Baekhyun puri huultaan lopettaakseen loputtoman pillittämisensä, mutta se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty.

”Soita mulle, kun olet saanut sydämesi selväksi”, kiharatukkainen sanoi ja poistui huoneesta katsomatta taakseen. Baekhyun oli niin pettynyt itseensä, että hän päätyi ulvomaan silmänsä pihalle uudemman kerran. Hänestä tuntui sillä hetkellä siltä, niin kuin jokainen hänen tekemä siirtonsa olisi ollut väärä.

* * *

Baekhyun rojahti sängylleen ja tuijotti valkoiseen kattoon räpäyttämättä silmäänsä kertaakaan. Hän kuljetti kättään kauluspaidan napeilla avaten ne yksi kerrallaan ylhäältä alaspäin. Hän veti kätensä vyölleen ja avasi soljen hitaasti. Hän riisui vaatteensa vastentahtoisen hitaasti ja paineli suihkuun pää painoksissa. Miehen ei tehnyt mieli kuin nukkua ja odottaa parempaa huomista.

Baekhyun huomasi jääneensä ajatuksiinsa. Hän nojasi kylmään kaakeliin ja hengitti raskaasti. Hän ei ollut muistanut laittaa edes vettä päälle. Mies käänsi hanaa ja parahti tuntiessaan liian kuuman veden iskostuvan hänen iholleen. Mustatukkainen kirosi ääneen ja röykytti suihkua kuin mielipuoli. Hänen päänsä tuntui turralta eikä hän suostunut ajattelemaan mitään tiettyä. Hän pesi itsensä kuin ohjelmoitu robotti ja siirtyi suihkun jälkeen pesemään hampaansa. Ilta oli vasta nuori, mutta miestä väsytti kuin olisi ollut kovinkin myöhäinen.

Mustatukka kömpi sänkyynsä ja sulki silmänsä kuunnellen ulkona pauhaavaa ukkosta. Jongdae oli aina pitänyt ukkosesta. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä tajutessaan ajatelleensa kiharatukkaista. Kaikki se, mitä he olivat puolessa vuodessa suhteessaan rakentaneet, oli tuhoutunut Yeolin lausuessa ne kirotut sanat. Baekhyun ei voisi palata Yeolin luokse niin kuin entiseen, mutta ehkä he voisivat aloittaa alusta. Heidän välillään oli ollut liian paljon matkaa, joten he olivat pakostakin vieraantuneet toisistaan. He eivät enää tienneet toistensa tapoja tai ajatuksen kulkua, kaksi vuotta oli niin pitkä aika. Mutta he saattaisivat oppia elämään uudestaan toistensa kanssa.

Jongdae ei ollut Baekhyunille koskaan pelkkä korvike, vaikka siltä saattoi helposti kuulostaa. Mies rakasti kiharatukkaista luonnonlahjakkuutta sydämensä pohjasta, mutta silti tunteet Chanyeolia kohtaan olivat paljon suuremmat. He olivat täydellinen yhdistelmä, joka oli päässyt rikkoutumaan nuoruuden typeryyden ja mustasukkaisuuden vuoksi. Mutta jokin Baekin sisällä sanoi, että he voisivat onnistua paikkaamaan sen, jos he molemmat sitä todella halusivat. Chanyeol ainakin oli osoittanut tunteensa niin suoraan, että sitä olisi vaikea feikata.

Baek käänsi kylkeä ja rutisti tyynyä itseään vasten.

”Mitä mun pitäisi tehdä…” hän kuiskasi hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä. Hän toivoi alitajuntansa lähettävän hänelle yön aikana jonkin vihjeen, mihin suuntaan hänen pitäisi lähteä. Jatkaa nykyisessä parisuhteessa vaikka hän ei pystynyt rakastamaan Jongdaeta täydestä sydämestään vai antaa Yeolille mahdollisuus.

* * *

Chanyeol soitti kitaraa olohuoneessa ja lauloi mukana niinkin hiljaa kuin suinkin malttoi. Hän innostui välillä kiekumaan oikein olan takaa ja unohti asuvansa kerrostalossa, kaupungissa, jossa kunnioitettiin toisia aivan toisella tavalla kuin Nykissä. Aika ajoin Yeol hämmästyi itsekin, miten hyvin hän oli omaksunut amerikkalaisen käytöksen omakseen, vaikka hän olikin viettänyt suurimman osan ajastaan omissa oloissaan pääasiassa siskonsa seurassa.

Jongin pulpahti miehen mieleen yhtäkkiä. Hänen leikkauksestaan oli kulunut melkein kaksi viikkoa, eikä hän ollut ottanut uudestaan yhteyttä. Isosisko oli kyllä vakuuttanut miehen olevan kunnossa, joten ehkä syytä huoleen ei ollut. Tämä ei ollut kertonut miehen majailevan Soulissa, ainakaan Yeol ei siitä tietänyt, joten ei kai nuorikko ollut suuttunut hänelle. Chanyeol oli kuitenkin ymmärtänyt sen, että hänen täytyisi ilmoittaa muutostaan heti, kun aika olisi siihen sopiva.

Chanyeol oli lopettanut soittamisen itseltään huomaamatta. Hän oli uppoutunut omiin ajatuksiinsa jälleen kerran, mikä ei ollut enää mikään yllätys. Hänen arkirutiininsa ei ollut muuttunut paljoa Souliin muuttamisen jälkeen oikeastaan mitenkään, mutta hänen elämänlaatunsa tuntui parantuneen paljonkin.

Leveä hymy nousi miehen kasvoille tämän muistaessa jättäneensä palan pizzaa edellisiltana jääkaappiin. Lounasaika oli lipunut ohitse jo tovi sitten, eikä Yeol ollut joutanut syömään ajallaan hänen tutkiessa kaupungin vapaita työpaikkoja. Ainoa, mikä häntä oikeasti kiinnosti, oli valokuvaus, videokuvaus ja editointi, sekä tietysti musiikki. Ruskeatukkainen oli jo miettinyt rahan tienaamista omilla tuotoksillaan, mutta hänellä ei ollut itsevarmuutta laittaa teoksiaan vielä julkiseen levitykseen.

Siinä samassa Chanyeol sai inspiraation. Hän repi vieressään olevasta lehtiöstä ensimmäisen sivun irti ja heitti sen menemään sydämettömästi. Hän otti kynän käteen ja alkoi rustata mieleensä tullutta virkkeen tynkää keltaiselle rivitetylle paperille, joka oli niin ohutta, että se saattoi revetä pyyhkiessä kumilla sanoja pois.

Ovikello soi ja rikkoi melodian hörökorvan päässä. Chanyeol pälyili ympärilleen ja pysäytti kynänsä kesken sanan kirjoittamisen. Hän nosti kitaransa syrjään ja käveli hämmentyneenä ovelle. Hän ei odottanut ketään. Mies avasi oven ja henkäisi ihmeissään nähdessään mustatukkaisen, lyhyemmän hoikan miehen oven suussa mutristellen huuliaan ja katsoen Yeolia mustien aurinkolasiensa takaa.

”Mitä sä täällä teet?” Chanyeol kysyi ja teki tilaa välittömästi päästääkseen miehen sisälle asuntoon. ”Mistä sä edes tiesit tulla tänne?”

”Oletko kuullut numeropalvelusta?” Baekhyun tuhahti ja astui sisään asuntoon. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja johdatti miehen sisemmäs asuinpaikkaansa. Baekhyun katseli uteliaana ympärilleen ja otti lasit pois kasvoiltaan.

”Kiva kämppä”, hän sanoi ja huomasi jääkaapin ovessa olevan polaroidin. Hänen silmänsä levisivät ja suu jäi avonaiseksi. Mustatukkainen käveli hitaasti kohti jääkaappia ja katsoi varovasti Chanyeolia, joka seurasi lyhyemmän jokaista liikettä uteliaana.

”Tiedätkö sä, kuinka kauan olen etsinyt tätä kuvaa?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa kuulostaen surulliselta. Chanyeol muisti kuvan alkuperän ja hyökkäsi makuuhuoneeseen. Hän etsi kaapista tummansinisen hupparin, jonka taskusta kuva oli tipahtanut hänen pakatessaan tavaroitaan. Hän laskosti vaatteen uudestaan ja kantoi sen keittiöön, missä Baekhyun katseli tarkoin jokaista kuvaa jääkaapin ovessa.

Chanyeol tökkäsi hellästi mustatukkaista olkavarteen ja sai Baekhyunin säikähtämään yhtäkkistä kosketusta. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja hämmästyi nähdessään oman hupparinsa miehen kädessä.

”Tämä on sun”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi hupparin oikealle omistajalleen.

”Oh”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Hän otti hupparin vastentahtoisesti vastaan ja laittoi sen pöydälle.

”Olisit vain pitänyt sen… se on niin vanhakin”, tummatukka sanoi hajamielisesti.

”Ei se mahdu mulle, tiedäthän sen”, Chanyeol nauroi ja tunsi mahansa murisevan. ”Mikä sut toi tänne?”

”Mä… halusin nähdä sut”, Baekhyun vastasi hiljaa ja istui alas.

”Onko sulla kiire?” hörökorva kysyi ja piteli mahaansa. Baekhyun näytti hämmentyneeltä.

”Ei… Miten niin?”

”Haluatko jäädä syömään? Tilataan jotain hyvää?” Yeol ehdotti. Mustatukkainen nyökkäsi pienesti ja istui alas keittiön saarekkeen eteen asetetulle baarijakkaralle. Hän otti vanhan hupparinsa käteensä ja katsoi sitä kuin arvokasta muistoesinettä. Chanyeol seurasi salaa hoikan miehen käytöstä olohuoneesta ja mietti, miksi hänen ilmeensä oli niin surullinen.

”Onko jotain sattunut?” Chanyeol kysyi astuessaan takaisin keittiöön. Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös pitempään mieheen ja nyökkäsi purren huultaan. Chanyeol empi hetken, mutta nyökkäsi hymyillen kuitenkin. Hän ei uskonut miestä, mutta tuntui oudolta kysellä kovinkin henkilökohtaisia asioita kahden vuoden erossaolon jälkeen.

Chanyeol tarjosi yllätysvieraalleen lasin mehua ja ilmoitti ruoan tulevan puolen tunnin kuluttua.

”Keskeytinkö mä jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. ”Näytit niin ärsyyntyneeltä, kun avasit oven…”

”Ai näytinkö?” Chanyeol naurahti ja peitti kasvonsa juomalasillaan. ”Olin vain soittamassa…”

”Ai sä soitat vielä?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Yeol nyökkäsi ja osoitti olohuoneeseen.

”Haluatko kuulla?”

”Mielelläni”, mustatukkainen hymyili ja nousi ylös baarijakkaralta. Hän otti juomansa mukaan olohuoneeseen ja istui sohvalle asettuvan miehen viereen. Chanyeol nosti kitaransa syliin ja katsoi vieressään istuvaa Baekia hymyillen ensimmäistä kertaa jännittyneenä. Baekhyunille esiintyminen oli aina aiheuttanut pieniä vatsanväänteitä jännityksestä, sillä mustatukkainen mies oli ollut aina hyvin kriittinen kuuntelija.

Baekhyun katsoi suoraan hörökorvaisen silmiin ja hymyili pienesti. Chanyeol rentoutui ja alkoi soittaa kappaletta, jonka melodia oli kummitellut hänen päässään muutaman päivän ajan. Baekhyun kuunteli kitaran hentoa sointua silmät kiinni painettuina ja keho rytmissä liikkuen. Ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, hän oli avannut suunsa ja alkanut liittää harmoniaa Yeolin soiton päälle.

Chanyeol katsoi Baekiin, jonka suusta alkoi lipua sanoja epämääräisten taukojen saattelemana. Chanyeolin suu levisi hymyyn tämän kuunnellessa, miten helposti Baekhyun ammensi sisimmästään tarinaa, joka löysi nopeasti laulun muodon. Hörökorvainen nauroi miehen seotessa sanoissaan ja heittävän pyyhkeen kehään. Baekhyun nojasi taaksepäin ja parahti kovaäänisesti omalle mokalleen. Chanyeol nauroi hillitysti ja seurasi lyhyemmän käytöstä saaden flashbackeja muutaman vuoden takaa. Miehen käytös silläkin saralla oli edelleen samaa.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja nousi parempaan asentoon. Hän punasteli nolona käytöstään. Chanyeol tirskahti uudelleen ja kehui miehen ääntä, joka oli vahvistunut vuosien aikana entisestään huomattavasti.

”Oletko koskaan ajatellut alkaa idoliksi?” Chanyeol naurahti. ”Pärjäisit alalla varmasti hyvin.”

Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena. ”Ei sellainen maailma ole mua varten. Olen onnellinen nykyisessä työssäni.” Samassa mustatukkaisen ilme valahti pois tämän kasvoilta.

”No, mikä nyt?” Yeol säikähti miehen yhtäkkistä mielenmuutosta. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja rauhoittui.

”On ollut vähän hankalaa töissä oikeastaan…” hän sanoi hiljaa. ”En ole pystynyt laulamaan kunnolla.”

”En mä vain huomannut ainakaan äsken”, Chanyeol hämmästeli ja sanoi, ettei muistanut Baekin laulavan sillä tavalla koskaan aikaisemmin.

”Soita jotain”, mustatukkainen parahti päättäväisenä ja alkoi liikkua korviinsa kirivän rytmin tahtiin.

Chanyeol soitti vanhasta muististaan ja käänsi katseensa Baekiin, joka oli rauhoittunut, sulkenut silmänsä ja avannut suunsa.

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_I will please you for all time_

_I don’t wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

_Cause I need you and need you and need you_

_So I want you to be my lady_

_You’ve got to understand my love…_

Ruskeatukkainen kuunteli vieressään laulavan miehen tunteikasta tulkintaa ja ihmetteli, miksei mies pystynyt töissään moiseen suoritukseen. Chanyeol tuijotti Baekhyunia, joka avasi silmänsä yhtäkkiä saaden Yeolin kääntämään katseensa pois miehestä ja sekoamaan soitossaan. Ruskeatukkainen parahti itselleen ja pyysi anteeksi. Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja passitti miehen soittamaan jotain muuta. Chanyeol teki työtä käskettyä ja aloitti uuden kappaleen hymy kasvoillaan. Baekhyun liikkui iloisen musiikin tahtiin ja nauroi silmät tuikkien heidän hetkelleen.

Chanyeol hätkähti kuullessaan ovikellon soivan. Baekhyun otti vastaan hänen kitaransa ja seurasi, miten pitkäjalkainen mies hölkkäsi kohti ovea. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun mies oli saapunut takaisin olohuoneeseen kaksi ruokakassia käsissään. Baekhyun hymyili leveästi ja laski kitaran alas lattialle nojaamaan sohvaa vasten. Hän nousi sohvalta ja kävi hakemassa keittiöstä pari lasia ja aterimia. Chanyeol avasi television ja kysyi, mitä mustatukkainen haluaisi katsoa.

”Aivan sama mulle”, Baekhyun parahti keittiöstä. Chanyeol nauroi ja selasi kanavia keskittymisensä herpaantuessa koko ajan edessään pöydällä tuoksuvan ruoan voimasta.

Baekhyun palasi takaisin olohuoneeseen ja istui lattialle laskettuaan lasit ja välineet pöydälle. Hän parahti nähdessään sen hetken lempidraamansa pyörivän kaapelissa ja sai Yeolin jättämään kanavan päälle. Mies laittoi hieman lisää ääntä ja laski kaukosäätimen taakseen sohvalle. Hän istui lattialla kuten Baekin ja nojasi sohvaan. Matala sohvapöytä oli oivallinen syömäpaikka, hänen pieni ruokapöytänsä oli kaksin syömiseen hieman liian kätäinen.

”Syö paljon, olet pelkkää luuta ja nahkaa”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja ojensi kupillisen riisiä miehelle vieressään. ”Eikö länsimaalainen ruoka sopinut sulle vai miksi olet niin heikossa kunnossa?”

Chanyeol laski katseensa hetkeksi alas. ”Ei se ruoasta johtunut…”

Kaksikko alkoi tuhota eteensä levitettyä myöhäistä lounasta suurella innolla lausuttuaan hyvän ruokahalun toivotukset kuin samasta suusta. Suurimman osan ajasta ruskeatukkainen uppoutui seuraamaan hoikan miehen eleitä ja ilmeitä tämän seuratessa televisiota ja kysellessä Yeolilta tyhmiä kysymyksiä. Miten hän olikaan kaivannut mustatukan läheisyyttä, hänen ollessa vieressä elämä näytti paljon kirkkaammalta.

”Joko sä olet täynnä?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä ja säikäytti Chanyeolin, jonka kasvoilla ollut hymy tipahti saman tien. ”Et ole syönyt paljon mitään…”

”En”, Chanyeol sanoi ja otti lisää ruokaa pöydän keskeltä olevasta take away -paketista.

”Onko sulla mitään hyvää jälkkäriä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pälyili keittiöön.

”Jäätelöä”, hörökorva naurahti ja keskittyi uudemman kerran syömiseen.

”Loistavaa”, mustatukka sanoi uhmakkaasti ja vaati, että jokainen pöydällä ollut ruokapala olisi syötävä, ennen kuin kaiken saisi siivota pois.

* * *

38 minuuttia myöhemmin Chanyeol piteli mahaansa ja lähes itki ylidramaattisesti. ”Mä en jaksa enää.”

”Vielä on vähän jäljellä”, Baekhyun parahti ja tarjosi miehelle vielä lusikallista riisiä. Chanyeol kuitenkin kieltäytyi syömästä ja mustatukan oli pakko syödä riisinsä itse.

”Mä tiedän itsekin, että olen vähän huonossa jamassa”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. ”Mutta mä lupaan parantaa tapani.”

”Parannat kanssa”, Baek tuhahti ja huokaisi kylläisenä. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös lattialta vaivoin tuhisten. Hän alkoi siivota pöytää ja kysyi, halusiko Baekhyun kahvia.

”Mielelläni”, hän sanoi ja nousi sohvalle istumaan. Saman tien mies kellahti kyljelleen ja sulki silmänsä hengittäen raskaasti. Chanyeol nauroi heleästi ja kärräsi tyhjennetyt take away -pakkaukset keittiön roskikseen. Hän laittoi kahvia tippumaan samalla huoneessa ollessaan ja palasi takaisin olohuoneeseen hakemaan välineet ja lasit. Mies laski astiat tiskipöydälle ja huomasi Baekhyunin nukahtaneen sohvalle. Chanyeol kääntyi tiskien puoleen ja pesi ne odotellessaan kahvin tippumista.

Hörökorva käveli makuuhuoneeseen rennosti hyräillen aikaisemmin soittamaansa kappaletta ja etsi kaapistaan punaisen metallirasian, jonne oli kerätty hänen elämänsä tärkeimpiä aarteita. Hän kantoi laatikon olohuoneeseen ja istui sohvan käsinojalle. Hän empi hetken miettiessään, miten herättäisi nukkuvan tummatukan. Hän melkein kosketti sormillaan kevyessä unessa olevan miehen poskea, mutta kuitenkin veti kätensä pois tämän läheltä. Mies päätyi ravistelemaan Baekhyunin hereille. Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös hämmentyneenä ja havahtui sekunneissa tajutessaan, ettei hän ollutkaan kotona.

”Sori”, Baekhyun mutisi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hän huomasi miehen kädessä olevan laatikon ja kiinnostui välittömästi. Haukotus kuitenkin rikkoi hänen ilmeensä.

Chanyeol ojensi laatikon tummatukalle ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Hän käveli keittiöön ja vilkuili sieltä, miten Baekhyun reagoisi nähdessään hänen aarteensa. Yeol avasi tiskikaapin ovet ja taivutti päätään taaksepäin nähdessään mustatukkaisen paremmin. Baekhyun avasi rasian ja henkäisi nähdessään sen sisällön. Chanyeol virnisti tyypilliseen tapaansa ja etsi kaksi kahvikuppia. Hän otti keltaisen ja tumman vihreän kupin pöydälle ja kaatoi niihin sopivasti kahvia.

Ruskeatukkainen kantoi kahvikupit olohuoneeseen ja istui mustatukkaisen miehen viereen, joka piteli useita polaroideja kädessään mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia ja hymyili pienesti. Mustatukkainen ei saanut katsettaan ylös kädessään olevista polaroideista, jotka olivat useita vuosia vanhoja. Chanyeol oli säilyttänyt kaikki kuvat mutta Baekhyun puolestaan oli polttanut kaikki omat kappaleensa päivää ennen Yeolin lähtöä.

”Miten tyhmä mä olen ollutkaan”, mies huokaisi omalle spontaanille kiukunpuuskalleen ja näytti katuvan päätöksiään. Chanyeol hymyili iloisesti ja muistutti kuvien ollessa kuitenkin tallessa.

”Muistatko sä miten tapasit työntää aina kielesi ulos kun keskityit kitarasi virittämiseen?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi kuvaa, jossa ruskeatukkainen hörökorva istui nuotion ääressä aamuauringossa soittimensa kera.

”Mä teen sitä edelleen”, Yeol tiedosti ja henkäisi nähdessään seuraavan kuvan. Baekhyun parahti nähdessään kuvan itsestään kermakakku naamalla.

”Sun 20-vuotissynttärit olivat kyllä parhaimmat synttärit ikinä”, Chanyeol nauroi ja muisti kuin eilisen, miten yllättynyt ja raivoissaan Baekhyun oli ollut hänen ja Baekbeomin heittäessä tätä suurella kermakakulla naamalle.

”Mä toivoin saavani kostaa, mutta ehdit vaihtaa maisemaa…” Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Hörökorva mutristi huuliaan.

”Mä pyydän anteeksi”, hän sanoi. ”Ehkä voit tehdä sen tänä vuonna.”

Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui välittömästi. ”Ehkä.”

Chanyeol ojensi miehelle keltaisen kupin ja etsi laatikosta mielessään olleen tietyn kuvan. Kuva oli otettu samalla kertaa kuin jääkaapin ovessa ollut polaroid, mutta se ei ollutkaan niin hieno kuin Yeol oli muistanut. Hän tuhahti, nousi ylös ja kävi irrottamassa jääkaapin ovesta kuvan, joka oli alun perin kuulunut Baekhyunille.

”Ota tämä”, Yeol sanoi ja ojensi mustatukkaisen mielenkiinnon herättäneen kuvan hänelle. Baekhyun laski kahvikupin pöydälle ja otti polaroidin vastaan molemmin käsin.

”Mä en voi ottaa tätä…” hän mutisi, mutta Chanyeol ei hyväksynyt kieltävää vastausta.

”Se on sun”, hän muistutti ja palasi paikalleen. ”Niin kuin hupparisikin.”

”No niin”, Baekhyun huokaisi eikä hennonut laskea kuvaa pois käsistään. Chanyeol huomasi miehen muuttuneen ilmeen, mutta ei rohjennut kysyä, miksi tämä oli niin surullisen näköinen.

”Onko sulla lisää kuvia?” mustatukkainen kysyi ja kohotti katseensa vieressään istuvaan mieheen. Chanyeol pudisti pienesti päätään.

”Mäkin tuhosin suurimman osan kuvista sun jätettyä mut”, hän paljasti. ”Mutta koska mä en saanut sua mielestäni, päätin säilyttää kaikki tärkeimmät hetket.”

”Onneksi teit niin”, Baekhyun hymyili ja laittoi saamansa polaroidin paitansa taskuun. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja sai liikkeellään mustatukkaisen katsomaan tähän hämmentyneenä. Baekhyunin suu avautui pienesti hänen huomatessaan, miten Yeol katsoi häntä tuikkivin silmin ja oli laskemassa kätensä hänen poskelleen.

”Mä… olen kaivannut sua niin paljon”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi lähes kuiskaten ja veti kätensä alas ettei hän aiheuttaisi heille epämukavuutta. ”Ja mä mietin… voisitko sä antaa mulle vielä mahdollisuuden?”

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa poispäin Yeolista. Ruskeatukkainen kuitenkin laski kätensä tämän poskelle ja vaati katsekontaktia. Baekhyun oli ravistella itsensä pois miehen otteesta, mutta tämän sormien liike jähmetti hänet. Chanyeol hymyili leventäen hymyään sekunti sekunnilta.

”Mä haluaisin vielä yrittää”, hän kuiskasi ja katsoi mustatukkaista suoraan silmiin. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja avasi suunsa nähdessään ruskeatukkaisen koukuttavan katsekontaktin.

Chanyeol hämmentyi huomatessaan Baekhyunin itkevän. Hän pyyhki hänen silmäkulmaansa ilmestyneet kyyneleet pois ja henkäisi huolestuneesti.

”Anna mulle aikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi. ”Sä et ole mulle yhdentekevä, mutta anna mulle aikaa selvittää ajatukseni.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa poispäin miehestä.

”Mä tulin tänne selvittämään asioita, mutta sä saat aina mut niin sekaisin”, mustatukka parahti ja nousi ylös sohvalta. ”En tiedä, onko se hyvä vai huono asia.”

Chanyeol naurahti keveästi. ”Toivottavasti hyvä.”

”Mun on varmaan parempi lähteä. Kiitos lounaasta ja tästä”, Baekhyun jatkoi ja nosti hupparin mukaansa sohvan selkänojalta.

Chanyeol ei kyennyt vastaamaan sanoin ja tyytyi vain nyökkäämään. Hän seurasi Baekhyunia eteiseen ja hyvästeli tämän, vaikka hän ei olisi halunnut miehen lähtevän vielä.

”Sä voit aina tulla tänne”, Yeol sanoi ja sanoi heipat ennen kuin Baekhyun poistui asunnosta. ”Aina.”

Chanyeol rojahti seinää vasten ja henkäisi syvään. Miten tyhmästi hän oli tehnytkään karkottaessaan mustatukan pois luotaan. Mutta Chanyeol tiesi, ettei hän ollut Baekille kuka tahansa. He olivat olleet erittäin rakastuneita teinivuosinaan, mutta turha mustasukkaisuus oli ajanut heidät erilleen. Nyt asiat oli selvitetty ja he voisivat kokeilla seurustelemista uudelleen. Mutta ehkä se ei ollut niin helppoa kuin sanottu.


	6. Chapter 6

Päivät kuluivat, Yeol keräsi elämäniloaan ja koitti saada kehonsa taas mielensä tasolle. Hän söi paljon, ja tuloksia alkoi syntyä. Hänen kylkiluunsa eivät paistaneet enää niin terävästi ja hänen hiuksensa näyttivät paljon terveemmiltä. Mies piti huolta kunnostaan ja kävi pyöräilemässä pitkin kaupunkia aina sopivan hetken tullen. Hän tutustui uusiin alueisiin ja kävi muistelemassa vanhoja asioita tutuissa paikoissa.

Chanyeol istui sohvalla ja piteli kitaraansa sylissään. Hän oli saanut yhden kappaleen valmiiksi ja tutkiskeli sisässään myllertäviä tuntemuksia. Hän halusi hehkuttaa jollekin, että oli tehnyt juuri laulun, mutta hänellä ei ollut ketään, kelle siitä kertoa. Baekhyun ei ollut ottanut minkäänlaista yhteyttä käyntinsä jälkeen, mikä hämmästytti miestä kummasti. Yeol oli monta kertaa meinannut soittaa ja pyytää anteeksi suorasukaisuuttaan, mutta mitään vakavaa ei loppujen lopuksi ollut edes tapahtunut. Mitä hän nyt vain meinasi mennä ja suudella miestä, joka oli istunut hänen vieressään useita kymmeniä minuutteja.

Baekhyun lipui miehen mieleen väkisin. Hän alkoi soittaa kappaletta, jonka he olivat yhdessä viimeksi laulaneet.

Chanyeol huokaisi ja tarttui puhelimeen. Hän näppäili Baekhyunin numeron esille ja empi, pitäisikö hänen soittaa, vaiko ei. Jotenkin hän päätyi painamaan soita -painiketta ja hätkähti kuullessaan puhelun yhdistämisäänet. Kuitenkaan kukaan ei vastannut hänen puheluunsa. Ruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja laski luurinsa takaisin sohvalle. Hän nojasi selkänojaan ja soitti kitaraansa haikeana satunnaisilla soinnuilla, jotka pulpahtivat hänen päähänsä sillä hetkellä.

Kello olisi kohta ilta yhdeksän, ja mies odotti jo siskonsa soittoa. Hänestä ei ollut kuulunut koko päivänä. He olivat sopineet juttelevansa Skypessä oikein olan takaa, mies kaipasi isosiskonsa kasvoja.

Yeolin puhelimeen kilahti viesti. Mies heitti kitaransa syrjään ja luki viestin. ”Soitan huomenna, olen kunnossa.”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja jätti vastaamatta. Hän haukotteli väsyneenä ja päätti painua suihkun kautta pehkoihin. Hän oli kuluttanut energiansa hakemalla töitä ja ajellen ympäri Soulia aikaisemmin päivällä. Hän palautti kitaransa sille kuuluvaan telineeseen ja kävi etsimässä pyyhkeensä.

Chanyeol kuivasi kasvonsa tummansiniseen pyyhkeeseen. Hän hyräili virkeänä mielessään soivaa kappaletta, jota hän oli soittanut edellisenä iltana kitarallaan odottaessaan soittoa isosiskolta. Mies astui ulos pesuhuoneesta ja hiipi keittiöön ajatellen kunnon aamiaista. Yeol avasi jääkaapin oven ja kasasi itselleen leivän nopeasti mieleensä nousevien halujensa mukaan. Ruskeatukkainen kaatoi korkeaan lasiin runsaasti hedelmälihaa sisältävää appelsiinimehua ja kantoi aamiaisensa pöytään. Hän avasi läppärinsä ja etsi tiensä New York Timesin nettisivulle. Hetken otsikoita selattuaan hän tajusi olevansa Soulissa ja vaihtoi uutispalvelun paikalliseen sanomalehden nettisivuun.

Yeol hätkähti kuullessaan ovikellon soivan. Hän hämmentyi, sillä kenenkään ei ollut määrä tulla kylään, eikä hän odottanut mitään lähetyksiäkään. Muuttokuorman kaikki laatikot olivat tulleet jo aikapäiviä sitten. Ruskeatukkainen jätti aamiaisensa rauhaan ja löntysti ovelle siistien yön aikana sekaisin menneitä hiuksiaan. Yeol avasi oven jännittyneenä ja älähti tuntiessaan nälkäisen huuliparin omillaan. Hän säikähti rinnuksistaan kovakouraisesti kiinni ottavan miehen varmoja otteita ja koitti vetää itsensä irti suudelmasta, jolla hänet oli yllätetty.

Chanyeol katsoi edessään himokkaasti tuijottavaa mustatukkaa, joka puri huultaan. ”Miten sä eksyit tänne?”

”Sanoit, että saan tulla aina käymään”, mustatukka henkäisi ja veti Yeolin lähemmäs itseensä. Miesten välissä oli muutama sentti, jonka lyhyempi yritti kuroa koko ajan umpeen. Ruskeatukkainen esti hänen kimppuunsa hyökännyttä miestä työntämällä tämän kauemmas itsestään oikealla kädellään, mutta toinen oli päättänyt saada haluamansa.

”Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol karjaisi puoleksi huvittuneena, yritellen pidellä pokkaansa ja kiskaisi mustatukkaisen pois ovensuusta. Hän veti oven kiinni ja tuli painetuksi sisäovea vasten.

“Mitä sä oikein meinaat?” Yeol kysyi hämmentyneenä ja tunsi kädet löysän t-paitansa alla. Baekhyunin kosketus oli edelleen yhtä pehmeä ja vaativa samaan aikaan. Se puoli hänessä ei ollut ainakaan muuttunut.

“Tämä ei ole ihan viisasta”, hän jatkoi yksinpuheluaan ja painoi kätensä Baekhyunin huulille. Tämä nosti hämmentyneen katseensa mieheen kyseenalaistaen tämän käyttämisen.

“Älä musta huoli”, Baekhyun visersi ja veti miehen lähemmäs itseään. “Mä haluun sua, Park Chanyeol.” Yeol laski kätensä alas ja antoi periksi. Miten kauan hän oli haaveillut miehen kosketuksesta, ja nyt hänellä olisi mahdollisuus nauttia siitä.

Baekhyun nojautui lähemmäs ruskeatukkaista ja suuteli tätä intohimoisesti. Hän vietteli miehen nopeasti oikeilla tempuilla ja pian kaksikko suuntasi kiinni toisissaan kohti makuuhuonetta. Chanyeol vastasi himokkaisiin suudelmiin minkä kerkesi ja henkäisi tuntiessaan kädet kulahtaneiden verkkareidensa vyötäisillä. Baekhyun nauroi ja hyppäsi miehen syliin vaatien sanattomasti Yeolia kantamaan hänet makuuhuoneeseen.

Hän laski mustatukkaisen leveälle sängylle ja vetäytyi kauemmas hänestä. Baekhyun avasi kiinni painetut silmänsä ja katsoi edessään seisovaa miestä hämmentyneenä. Chanyeol mietti kuumeisesti, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän ei voinut sanoa tummatukalle ei, hänen viettelyksensä oli aivan liian vahva. Lisäksi he molemmat olivat aikuisia ja luvallisia harrastamaan mitä halusivat, milloin halusivat.

“Ota mut”, Baekhyun kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja avasi valkoisen kauluspaitansa kaksi ylimmäistä nappia paljastaen solisluunsa. Chanyeol laski katseensa, mutta nosti sen pian takaisin tuntiessaan Baekin hierovan hänen säärtään. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja vinkkasi silmäänsä hitaasti, mutta itsevarmasti. Se liike oli viimeinen niitti. Yeol ei pystynyt enää hallitsemaan itseään, vaan kömpi miehen päälle painaen Baekhyunin sänkyä vasten ja laskien huulensa tämän odottaville huulille.

* * *

Chanyeol tuijotti kattoon miettivä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän piteli kättään itseensä nojaavaan Baekhyunin olkapäällä ja kuunteli tämän tasaista hengitystä ristiriitaisin tuntein.

Baekhyun mutisi onnellisena makoillessaan Yeolin rintakehällä ja hieroi tätä pienin liikkein etusormellaan käsivarresta. Chanyeol laski katseensa mieheen ja silitti tämän paljasta ihoa haikeana.

“Mitä tämä nyt oikein tarkoittaa?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun painautui paremmin miestä vasten pysyen vaiti yllättävän pitkään. Chanyeol oli toistamassa kysymystään, mutta hän keskeytti aikeensa huomatessaan mustatukkaisen purskahtaneen itkuun.

“Sanoinko mä jotain väärin?” mies kysyi hätääntyneenä ja kohottautui istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun hautautui paremmin pidempää miestä vasten, mutta tämä vaati häntä nostamaan katseensa mieheen.

“Miksi sä oikein tulit takaisin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pyyhki silmiään kuiviksi. Chanyeol naurahti rennosti, Baekhyun oli aina ollut syyttämässä toisia omista virheistään, vaikka hän sen puoliksi leikillä sanoikin.

“Ai nytkö se onkin mun vika, että olet täällä mun vällyjen välissä?”

“No niin, kun tiedät, etten voi vastustaa sua”, Baekhyun parahti ylidramaattiseen tapaansa. Yeol henkäisi naurahtaen pienesti.

“Ehkä meidän ei olisi pitänyt tehdä tätä”, hän sanoi katuvana. Baekhyun katsoi tätä tiukalla ilmeellään.

“Todellakin piti. En ole tuntenut mitään tällaista moneen viikkoon”, hän sanoi ja huokaisi. “Pariin kuukauteen.”

Chanyeol pysyi hiljaa ja rutisti Baekia paremmin kiinni itseensä.

“Paljonko kello?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol hapuili puhelinta yöpöydältään ja kertoi kellon lähentelevän kymmentä.

“Voi helvetti”, Baekhyun parahti ja nousi sängystä pyyhkien vetisiä silmiään. Hän veti paitansa ylleen ja piti katseensa koko ajan ruskeatukkaisessa, joka raapi hämmentyneenä ohimoaan.

“Täytyy lähteä studiolle”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja nousi sängyltä vetääkseen housut jalkaansa. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä.

“Saanko tulla toistekin?” Baek kysyi virnistäen leikkisästi.

“Ethän sä nytkään lupaa kysynyt”, Yeol naurahti ja kellahti makoilemaan sängylle. Baekhyun nauroi kevyesti ja suukotti Yeolia ennen kuin hän poistui makuuhuoneesta. Ruskeatukkainen puri huultaan ja katsoi hoikan miehen täydellistä takamusta itsekseen virnuillen – aivan niin kuin aina ennenkin. Lisää asioita, jotka eivät olleet muuttuneet suuntaan eikä toiseen kahden vuoden aikana.

Baekhyun siirtyi keittiöön ja huomasi pöydälle jääneen aamiaisen. Hän nappasi voileivän suuhunsa ja heilutti kättään iloisesti Chanyeolille makuuhuoneeseen. Mustatukka otti leivän käteensä ja lähetti kolmen lentosuukon combon makuuhuoneessa pukeutuvalle miehelle.

“Hei, et vie sitä! Se on mun!” Yeol parkaisi ja veti bokserit jalkaansa. Baekhyun vain virnuili ja poistui asunnosta leipä suussaan. “Sä keskeytit mun aamiaisen ja saat vielä maksaa siitä!”

“Nähdään taas, Park”, hän visersi ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Chanyeol pudisti päätään huvittuneena ja nosti paitansa lattialta. Mihin kaikkeen hän oli taas itsensä pistänytkään.

* * *

Baekhyun istui studion pitkällä sohvalla ja luki hänelle annettuja tekstejä. Hänen täytyisi nauhoittaa kolme kappaletta mainoksiin ja kahden elokuvamusiikin taustat. Hän avasi ääntään ja antoi katseensa lipua tekstissä koittaen ymmärtää, täytyisikö hänen todellakin laulaa margariinin terveysvaikutuksista.

”Kukahan nämäkin sanat on keksinyt”, tummatukka tuhahti ja vaihtoi sivua. Hän luki tekstiä mutisten puoliksi laulamalla ja koitti keskittyä hakemaan kappaleeseen vaadittua tunnetilaa, mutta hänestä tuntui, että jokin seurasi hänen tekemisiään. Mies nosti katseensa ovelle ja huomasi Jongdaen nojaavaan studion ovenkarmiin.

”Herran jestas, kun säikäytit!” mies parahti ja piteli kättään rintakehällään. Jongdaen ilme ei värähtänytkään, vaan hän vaati selitystä, miksei mies vastannut aikaisemmin hänen soittoonsa.

”Jätin sulle varmaan viisi viestiä vastaajaan.”

”Mun puhelin taisi jäädä kotiin”, Baekhyun mutisi katse papereissa ja alleviivasi kohdat, jotka hänen täytyisi laulaa. Jongdae siirtyi sisään huoneeseen ja istui miehen viereen. Hän laski käden Baekhyunin polvelle ja sai tämän värähtämään kosketuksesta.

”Miksi olet niin säikky?” kiharatukkainen kysyi. Baekhyun laski paperit alas sohvalle ja purskahti turhautuneeseen nyyhkytykseen. Jongdae säikähti miehen käytöstä ja veti hänet välittömästi tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun laski kätensä Jongdaen rintakehälle työntääkseen hänet pois, mutta hänellä ei ollut voimaa siihen.

”Olin vain ajatuksissani”, hän sanoi ja nosti viimein katseensa poikaystäväänsä. ”Mitä asiaa sulla oli?”

”Mä kutsuisin sut syömään, tänään illalla? Mun luokse”, hän sanoi. ”Haluaisin mahdollisuuden valloittaa sun sydämen.”

Baekhyun käänsi päänsä pois miehestä. Hän oli harrastanut seksiä Chanyeolin kanssa muutama tunti aikaisemmin, eikä Jongdae tiennyt siitä.

”En tiedä pääsenkö”, Baekhyun mutisi. ”Täytyy harjoitella häitä varten.”

”Harjoitellaan yhdessä?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Olemme kuitenkin duo.”

”Se on totta”, hän murahti. ”Parisuhdekriisimme ei saa vaikuttaa ammatillisiin väleihimme. He eivät saa tietää, mitä välillämme tapahtuu.”

Jongdae huokaisi epäominaiseen tapaan. ”Mun mielestä meidän olisi hyvä selvittää tämä kriisi, että voisimme jatkaa elämää. Mä rakastan sua, enkä halua menettää sua.”

”Älä sano tuolla tavalla”, Baekhyun parahti ja katsahti kelloon. ”Mun täytyy mennä alas.”

”Hyvä on”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Nähdään illalla. Kahdeksalta.”

”Okei”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Nähdään.”

* * *

Chanyeol hymyili kuullessaan ovikellon soivan jälleen kerran. Hän riensi avaamaan oven vieraalle, joka ei ollut taaskaan ilmoittanut tulostaan. Chanyeolin leveä hymy hyytyi hänen nähdessään oven takana miehen, joka nojasi kyynärsauvoihin ja näytti tuskaiselta. Miehen silmäpussit ulottuivat puoleen poskeen ja hänen likaiset hiuksensa oli peitetty snapbackilla, joka oli hänen päässään lippa taaksepäin.

”Ai… Hei”, Chanyeol henkäisi nolona ja puristi ovenkahvaa kädessään. Jongin katsoi miestä muuttumattomin ilmein ja astui sisään asuntoon ruskeatukkaisen siirtyessä pois tieltä. ”Mikä sut tänne lennätti?”

”Sairasloma ja fysioterapia”, Jongin vastasi väsyneenä ja liikkui hitaasti sisemmäs asuntoon katsellen ympärilleen.

”Hän kertoi sulle sittenkin?” Chanyeol kysyi viitaten sekä siskoonsa että kotimaahan paluuseen. Jongin nyökkäsi ja istui olohuoneessa olevalle nojatuolille henkäisten rasittuneena.

”Mä en ymmärrä, mikset voinut kertoa mulle itse”, nuorempi sanoi ja näppäili puhelintaan. Chanyeol laski katseensa häveten maahan ja nojasi seinään toivoen, että se piilottaisi hänet. Jonginin näkeminen sai hänen omatuntonsa kolkuttamaan.

”Mun oli vain pakko päästä pois Nykistä”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa ja koitti vaihtaa puheenaihetta. ”Otatko jotain juotavaa?”

”Mielelläni”, nuorempi sanoi ja etsi taskustaan kipulääkkeitä. ”Mä en saisi liikkua kovin paljoa, mutta mun oli pakko päästä puhumaan asiat selväksi.”

”Missä sä yövyt?”

”Sairaalassa”, Jongin sanoi ja otti vesilasin vastaan hymyillen parhaansa mukaan. Chanyeolia satutti nähdä nuorempi sellaisissa tuskissa.

”Olen siellä viikon ja sen jälkeen saan lähteä kotiin. Paitsi, että mulla ei ole paikkaa minne mennä, sillä mun täytyy pysyä kaupungissa kuntoutuksen vuoksi”, Jongin tuhahti. ”Porukoilta asti kulkeminen tarkoittaa pitkää matkustusaikaa, mikä ei ole hyväksi mun lonkalle.”

Chanyeol istui alas sohvalle ja otti kitaransa syliin taka-ajatuksena aloittaa soittamaan, jos tilanne kävisi liian tukalaksi eikä mies tietäisi, mitä sanoa.

”Mun manageri yrittää etsiä asuntoa, pahimmassa tapauksessa joudun hotelliin”, Jongin naurahti.

”Pahimmassa”, Yeolkin hörähti hymyillen.

”Hyung”, Jongin aloitti vakavana. Mies kohensi asentoaan kitaransa takana ja kuunteli tarkkaan, mitä asiaa nuoremmalla oikein oli.

”Näytät paljon terveemmältä”, Jongin sanoi eikä saanut katsettaan irti miehestä, jonka posket eivät olleet enää niin lommolla kuuin kuukausi sitten. ”Mutta mä kaipaan sua.”

Chanyeol huokaisi mitäänsanomattomasti. ”Jongin-ah… Älä taas aloita tuota.”

”Eikö noonasikin kaipaa sua?”

”Mä en aio tulla takaisin New Yorkiin”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi tiukasti ja nojasi kitaraansa. ”Mä olen päätökseni tehnyt.”

”Mutta hyung…” Jongin yritti aloittaa, mutta vanhempi leikkasi hänen sanansa poikki heti alkuunsa.

”Uskoisit kerrankin, kun sanon”, Yeol sanoi ja nousi ylös sohvalta.

Jongin veti kätensä puuskaan ja katsoi ruskeatukkaista tiukasti. ”Mäkö en merkitse sulle enää mitään?”

”Olet mun dongsaeng, mutta pärjäät ilman muakin Nykissä”, Yeol sanoi ja alkoi tuntea itsensä epämukavaksi. ”Äläkä vedä noonaa tähän.”

”Mutta mä en pärjää ilman sua”, Jongin parahti ja näytti ensimmäistä kertaa sen tulisen ilmeen, jota Chanyeol pelkäsi. Nuorempi oli hyvin dominoiva aika ajoin päästessään siihen mielentilaan. Yleensä hän käytti tunnetilaansa lavalla ja sai itsestään karismaattisen esiintyjän, mutta Chanyeol oli todistanut samaa käyttäytymismallia heidän riitatilanteissaan.

”Mä –”

”Älä sano sitä!”

”Mä rakastan sua, hyung!” Jongin huudahti ja liikahti eteenpäin istuessaan. Mies irvisti kivulle, mutta ei välittänyt siitä muutamaa sekuntia kauempaa.

Chanyeol henkäisi surullisena. ”Ja mä rakastan Baekhyunia.”

”Hyung…” Jongin sanoi ja vääntäytyi ylös. Hän käveli hörökorvaisen luokse ja nosti käden tämän olalle. Nopeasti hänen sormensa eksyivät Yeolin poskelle ja huulille. Chanyeol nielaisi ja työnsi miehen pois.

”Älä viitsi”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja peruutti askeleen ja kompastui takana olevaan sohvaan. Hän pyllähti pehmeälle sohvalle ja katsoi hänen edessään suuren näköistä Jonginia.

”Mutta meillähän meni ihan hyvin”, Jongin henkäisi ja nojautui väkisin Yeolin tasolle välittämättä oman kehonsa vastusteluista.

”Meidän välillä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin pelkkää seksiä”, Chanyeol sanoi kylmästi ja katsoi poispäin. ”Eikä sitäkään olisi saanut tapahtua.”

Jongin käänsi Chanyeolin kasvot itseään kohti ja vaati katsekontaktia. Ruskeatukkainen oli hermostua dongsaenginsa epäkunnioittavalle käytökselle, mutta piti malttinsa väkisin. Vaaleatukkainen nuorukainen loihti kasvoilleen ilmeen, jonka Yeol oli nähnyt useaan otteeseen hämärässä makuuhuoneessa.

”Sä kuitenkin aina palasit mun luokse…” Jongin kuiskasi hiljaa ja nojautui eteenpäin. Chanyeol yritti kääntää päätään poispäin, mutta miehen ote oli liian vahva.

”Jongin-ah…” Yeol henkäisi. ”Lopeta.”

Blondi mies irrotti otteensa vanhemmasta ja suoristi itsensä vaivalloisesti. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti känkkäämään kohti ulko-ovea.

”Mä olen hirveän pettynyt suhun”, mies sanoi ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. ”Olit mun paras ystävä ja nyt susta on jäljellä vain kylmä ulkokuori. Mitä sulle on tapahtunut?”

”Amerikka tapahtui”, Chanyeol vastasi ilmeettömästi ja nosti jalkansa syliin. ”Mun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt lähteä sinne.”

”Ehkä ei, mutta tapahtunutta ei voi peruuttaa”, Jongin huokaisi ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti eteistä. Mies laittoi kengät hitaasti jalkaansa ja kääntyi vielä kerran katsomaan Yeolia.

”Harmi, että tämä loppuu näin”, Jongin sanoi hiljaa. ”Hyvästi, hyung.”

Chanyeol pysyi vaiti. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitään, sillä Jonginin ja hänen läheinen ystävyytensä oli yksipuolista blondin puolelta. Hänelle mies ei ollut enää mikään muu kuin hyvän päivän tuttu, jonka tiesi nimeltä ja ehkä osasi nimetä muutaman yleissivistävän faktan hänestä.

Ovi paukahti kiinni ja Chanyeol sulki silmänsä. Hän hengitti syvään rauhoittaakseen kohonneen verenpaineensa ja rinnassaan tuhatta ja sataa hakkaavan sydämensä. Loppujen lopuksi tilanne oli mennyt hyvin, jos otti huomioon sen, että mies olisi voinut tehdä tilanteesta kunnon riidan. Lähdöstään kertomatta jättäminen tai sen kertominen ei olisi muuttanut tilanteen lopputulosta oikeastaan millään tavalla. Chanyeol tiesi, ettei hän palaisi enää koskaan New Yorkiin paria viikkoa kauemmaksi, eikä hänellä ollut mahdollisuutta pitää yhteyttä Jonginiin hänen tiukan aikataulunsa vuoksi.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun astui sisään Hongdaessa sijaitsevaan asuntoon ja riisui kenkänsä eteiseen. Hän tervehti suurella äänellä saapuneensa ja sai vastaan kaksi tervehdystä.

”Sori kun kesti, jäin ruuhkaan.”

Mustatukkainen hämmästyi toista ääntä, jota hän ei tunnistanut. Mies käveli sisemmäs hänelle tuttuun asuntoon ja laski olkalaukkunsa peilin edessä olevan lipaston päälle. Hän asteli varovasti kohti olohuonetta ja näki Jongdaen kävelemässä ulos huoneestaan.

”Ei se mitään”, kiharatukkainen hymyili. ”Oletko syönyt?”

”Joo, vähän aikaa sitten”, Baekhyun vastasi ja pälyili ympärilleen. Hän ei nähnyt toista tervehtijäänsä missään, mikä aiheutti hänessä varovaisuutta.

”Serkkuni on käymässä”, Jongdae ilmoitti hymyillen ja lipui keittiöön kevein askelin. Baekhyun astui olohuoneen puolelle ja seurasi kiharahiuksista miestä kiinnostuneena.

”Saitko sä ne taustanauhat?” hän kysyi ja käveli hieman rennompana keittiöön. Mies nojasi ovenkarmiin ja seurasi, mitä Jongdae touhusi keittiössä. Mies jatkoi keskeneräistä hedelmäsalaatin valmistamista ja hyräili samalla kappaletta, joka heidän oli määrä esittää firman toimitusjohtajan häissä seuraavana viikonloppuna.

”Ojentaisitko sen veitsen?” mies kysyi ja sai Baekhyunin havahtumaan takaisin todellisuuteen. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja hapuili oikealla kädellään puisesta veitsitelineestä mustavartista veitseä. Mies nosti teräaseen pois tukista ja kohotti katseensa ylös. Hän tipautti veitsen kädestään nähtyään platinablondin pitkän nuorukaisen edessään. Jongdae älähti veitsen kolahtaessa maahan ja kauhistui, oliko mustatukkaiselle käynyt huonosti.

Baekhyun loi epävarman katseen edessään seisovaan mieheen, joka tunsi itsensä myöskin varautuneeksi.

”J-J-J-Jongin?” Baekhyun änkytti pienellä äänellä ja otti tukea pöydästä. Jos hän ei olisi istunut, hänen jalkansa olisivat varmasti pettäneet millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Jongin nyökkäsi ja koitti nostaa lattialle tipahtanutta teräasetta, mutta Jongdae kielsi tätä edes yrittämästä. Jongin piteli tukea seinästä ja liikkui hitaasti eteenpäin.

”Hyung… Pitkästä aikaa”, mies sanoi hiljaa ja tuijotti miestä, joka ei saanut silmiään irti hänestä.

”Eikö sun pitänyt olla Nykissä?” mustatukkainen kysyi hämmentyneenä ja irvisti pahoinvointisena muistaessaan, miten hän oli nähnyt hikisen miehen Chanyeolin alla.

”Piti”, Jongin sanoi hiljaa ja sivuutti miehen hitaasti. Baekhyun kääntyi Jongdaen puoleen, joka pesi veitseä juoksevan veden alla.

”Kaikista ihmisistä juuri hän…” mies mutisi. ”Mikset ole kertonut, että hän on sukuasi?”

Jongdae käänsi päätään Baekhyunin loukkaantuneen äänen suuntaan. ”Mistä mä olisin voinut tietää, että tunnette toisenne?”

”No niin…” Baekhyun huokaisi ja istahti ruokapöydän ääreen. Hän vilkuili koko ajan Jonginiin, joka näppäili kännykkäänsä koko ajan.

”Yo, Jongin!” Baekhyun parahti ja nousi ylös tuolilta, vaikka hän ei ollut edes ehtinyt istahtaa siihen kunnolla. Platinablondi mies käänsi hämmentyneen katseensa mustatukkaiseen, joka oli siirtynyt olohuoneen puolelle. Baekhyun istui alas vastapäiselle sohvalle ja katsoi nuorempaa tiukasti.

”Mitä sun ja Chanyeolin välillä on?”

”Mitä se sua kiinnostaa?” Jongin kysyi kärkkäästi, turhaa kaunistelematta. ”Hyung ei ole poikaystäväsi.”

Baekhyun selvensi kurkkuaan ja otti paremman asennon. Hän suoristi kaulaansa ja nojasi taaksepäin pidellen jalkaansa toisen päällä. ”Vastaa nyt vain.”

”Onko siellä jokin ongelma?” Jongdae kysyi hämmentyneenä keittiöstä, mutta kumpikaan ei joutanut vastaamaan. Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan tiukasti ja koittivat lukea toistensa eleitä.

”Et turhaa stressaisi mieltäsi meidän väleillä ja keskittyisit parisuhteeseesi”, Jongin sanoi ja nosti puhelimen korvalleen. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, muttei luovuttanut. Hän halusi tietoja.

”Ole kiltti ja vastaa”, mustatukkainen parahti ja liikehti levottomasti.

”Okei”, Jongin sanoi kylmästi. ”Jos välttämättä haluat tietää, niin olen kiinnostunut hänestä. Mä aion saada hänet palaamaan takaisin New Yorkiin.”

”Eikö hän ole sanonut, ettei hän aio lähteä enää minnekään?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä. Yeolhan oli mennyt vannomaan sellaista.

”Kyllä mä hänen mielensä saan käännettyä”, Jongin virnisti ja havahtui puheluunsa. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja palasi nyrkkejään yhteen puristellen keittiöön. Jongdae kysyi, oliko kaikki kunnossa, mutta Baekhyun vain istui alas keittiön pöydän ääreen odottaamaan, että Jongdae saisi vesimeloninsa teurastettua ja salaattinsa valmiiksi, että he voisivat keskittyä treenaamaan kappaletta, joka heidän oli määrä esittää.

Baekhyun rojahti sohvalle ja nosti tyynyn syliinsä. Hän katsoi ranteessaan keikkuvaa käsikorua ja luki tekstiä, joka siihen oli kaiverrettu. Peloton. Sillä hetkellä hän tunsi sisässään kaikkea muuta kuin pelottomuutta. Häntä hirvitti edes ajatella mahdollisuutta, että Yeol palaisi takaisin New Yorkiin. Jonginin näkeminen oli ollut niin shokeeraava kokemus, ettei mies oikein itsekään ollut uskoa sen tapahtuneen. Mutta Chanyeol oli sanonut, että hänen välinsä Jonginiin eivät olleet missään parhaimmassa kunnossa. Baekhyun oli pyörällä päästään, keneen hänen pitäisi uskoa. Ehkä nuori mies oli ollut oikeassa ja hänen täytyisi keskittyä parisuhteeseen, joka oli kriisissä. Chanyeol oli sekottanut miehen ajatukset kertakaikkisen pahasti, ja hän oli päätynyt jopa sänkyyn hänen kanssaan.

Baekhyun parahti itselleen ja lojui itsesäälissä parikymmentä minuuttia. Tietämättä, mihin suuntaan hänen pitäisi jatkaa, mies nousi sohvalta ja painui suihkun kautta pehkuihin. Hänen tyätyisi pakata Jejun reissua varten, joka häämötti aivan kulman takana.

* * *

Chanyeol ojensi Jonginille kupin kahvia ja istui miehen eteen huokaisten syvään.

”Kiitos että sain tulla”, platinablondi sanoi vienosti hymyillen. ”Serkkuni on poissa kaupungista. Se horopää ei muistanut teettää mulle avainta.”

Chanyeol hörähti selvästi tuohtuneen miehen puheille ja siemaisi höyryävää kahviaan. Hänestä tuntui oudolta olla Jonginin lähellä, jopa hermostuttavalta. Mutta ei hän voinut miestä kadullekaan jättää. Tuskin nuorukaisella olisi ollut varaa hotellihuoneeseenkaan.

”Milloin hän palaa?”

”Maanantaina”, nuorempi sanoi ja liikutti sormenpäitään keltaisen kahvikupin korvalla. Chanyeol seurasi vaisun miehen liikkeitä mitään sanomatta. Ruskeatukkainen yritti lukea häntä, mutta hän ei ollut varma, mitä nuorukaisen mielessä oikein liikkui. Hörökorva yritti kääntää epämukavan hiljaisuuden small talkiksi, mutta Jongin ei ollut halukas innostumaan siitä. Chanyeol sulki suunsa ja nojasi taaksepäin vältellen katsekontaktia. Yhtäkkiä Jongin nosti katseensa edessään olevaan mieheen ja näytti surkeammalta kuin koskaan.

”Hyung”, hän aloitti värisevällä äänensävyllä. Chanyeolin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn välittömästi. Hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan mitä Jonginin suusta oli tipahtamassa. ”Hyung, mä rakastan sua” oli kaikunut Yeolin korvissa useampaan otteeseen.

”Tehdään tämä heti selväksi”, mies keskeytti Jonginin lauseen. ”Sä saat olla täällä vapaasti, mutta älä ala tyrkyttämään mulle tota paskaa.”

Jonginin suu avautui ihmetyksestä. Chanyeol nousi pöydästä ja vei kahvikuppinsa mukanaan omaan huoneeseensa. Hän istui sängylle ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos aurinkoiseen kesäaamuun. Hän kuunteli, miten Jongin mutisi itsekseen keittiössä. Ei mennyt montaa minuuttia, kun Chanyeol kuuli miehen kävelevän kohti huonetta.

”Hyung”, Jongin sanoi vakavana. ”Tiedätkö sä, että Byun seurustelee?”

Chanyeol oli tipauttaa kahvikupin kädestään. Mies kääntyi ovensuuhun ilmestyneen Jonginin puoleen ja katsoi tätä epäuskoisena.

”Valehtelet”, ruskeatukkainen parahti ja seurasi silmät suurentuneina, miten blondi mies veti kätensä puuskaan ja nojasi ovenkarmiin.

”Sulla ei ole mahdollisuuksia häneen”, Jongin sanoi ja naputti sormiaan käsivarttaan vasten. ”Eivät kaikki ole tuollaisia luusereita kuin sä ja itke kahta vuotta saman miehen perään.”

Chanyeol laski kahvikuppinsa yöpöydälle ja nousi ylös.

”Sä olet kohtuuton!” hän parahti ja ajoi miehen pois huoneen ovelta. Chanyeol veti oven kiinni ja kellahti sängylle miettimään nuoremman sanoja. Jos Baekhyunilla olisi ollut poikaystävä, olisivatko he päätyneet sänkyyn? Tai ainakin Yeol olisi ajatellut miehen kertoneen siitä.

”Mä voin vaikka todistaa sulle, jos et usko!” Jongin parahti oven takaa. ”Sosiaalisesta mediasta on joskus hyötyä.”

Chanyeol hypähti ylös ja avaisi oven uudelleen. Jongin näppäili puhelintaan hetken ja ojensi isonäyttöisen Samsungin vanhemmalle miehelle. Chanyeol henkäisi järkyttyneenä nähdessään kuvan, missä Baekhyun ja joku mies istuivat puistonpenkillä ja suutelivat.

”Ei voi olla totta…” Chanyeol parkaisi ja sulki silmänsä nopeasti, mutta kuva oli palanut hänen verkkokalvoilleen ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Jongin otti puhelimen vastaan pieni myötätuntoinen virne kasvoillaan.

”Palaisit mun kanssa Nykiin. Siellä sua rakastetaan”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi pois huoneen ovelta.

”Mistä asti sä olet tiennyt?” Chanyeol kysyi ilmeettömänä ja tuijotti vastapäiseen seinään.

”Eilisestä”, Jongin sanoi ja hävisi olohuoneeseen. Chanyeol nojasi valkoiseen seinään ja peitti silmät kädellään. Hän liikehti hermostuneesti ja mietti, miten väärältä kaikki hänen aktionsa Baekhyunin kanssa tuntuivat. Hän ei halunnut sekaantua toisten parisuhteisiin, eikä olla mikään toinen mies. Miksi mustatukka ei ollut kertonut asiasta miehelle. Sitä Chanyeol ei voinut ymmärtää.

* * *

Pimeys oli laskeutunut Jeju-saaren ylle jo muutama tunti sitten. Baekhyun tiesi että hänen täytyisi nukkua huomisen hääjuhlan takia, mutta hän ei pystynyt nukahtamaan. Aina silmät sulkiessaan hän muisti, miten hän oli kuunnellut järkensä tilalta sydäntään ja päätynyt hörökorvaisen kanssa sänkyyn, vaikka hän oli vielä parisuhteessa. Lisäksi Jongin kummitteli edelleen hänen mielessään ja sai kaiken tuntumaan niin vaikealta.

Baekhyun poimi puhelimensa yöpöydältä ja kääntyi katsomaan varovasti vieressään tuhisevaa kiharatukkaista, jonka silmät olivat kevyesti ummistettu.

”Nukutko sä?” mustatukka kysyi ja avasi puhelimensa lukituksen saamatta vastausta poikaystävältään. Baekhyun hätkähti kuullessaan, miten Jongdae käänsi kylkeä ja aiheutti miehelle pienen sydärin. Baek avasi Kakaotalkissa olevan keskustelun, ja näki, että Chanyeol oli ollut paikalla vajaa viisi minuuttia sitten. Hän halusi kirjoittaa hänelle jotain tyyliin ”mä kaipaan sua” tai ”haluaisin nähdä pian” tai jotain sinne päin, mutta hänen vieressään nukkuva mies palautti hänet aina maan pinnalle. Hän oli päättänyt yrittää unohtaa Chanyeolin ja keskittyä hoitamaan parisuhteensa kuntoon, mutta silti hörökorvainen nousi hänen mieleensä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Vanha suola janotti miestä niin paljon, että hän oli tulla hulluksi. Jongdaen kanssa ollessa hän tunsi itsensä turvalliseksi, mutta heidän suhteestaan puuttui sellainen yhteys, joka Yeolin kanssa löytyi heti parinkin vuoden erossaolon jälkeen.

”Yhäkö sä valvot? Meidän pitää herätä kolmen tunnin kuluttua”, Jongdae murahti Baekhyunin selän takaa. Baek säikähti ja hylkäsi puhelimensa yöpöydälle ja kääntyi miesystävänsä puoleen. Hän valehteli juoneensa liikaa kahvia iltapäivän aikana ja lupasi koittaa nukkua. Jongdae hymyili pienesti ja veti hoikan miehen kiinni itseensä.

”Yrittäisit levätä ennen huomista”, hän mutisi puoliääneen ja nukahti saman tien uudestaan. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja koitti pitää ajatuksensa poissa koko mokomasta miehestä.

Mustatukkainen henkäisi ja pyyhki kasvoilleen tipahtaneet kyyneleet salaa pois. Hän käänsi surullisen katseensa vieressään autuaan tietämättömänä nukkuvaan mieheen ja kääriytyi tähän kiinni koittaen vakuuttaa itselleen, että hän rakasti Jongdaeta eikä Yeolia.

Baekhyun heitti puvun takkinsa siististi pedatulle sängylle ja löysensi kravattiaan. Hän avasi valkoisen paitansa ylimmän napin ja kellahti äristen sängylle. Jongdae seurasi itselleen vihaista miestä ja sulki hotellihuoneen oven pudistellen päätään pettyneenä.

”Mä olen pilannut koko firman maineen”, Baekhyun mutisi tiukasti ja peitti kasvonsa vieressään lojuvalla takillaan. Miten sekaisin hän olikaan, kun oli mennyt puhuttelemaan morsiota väärällä nimellä, tai aloittanut oman säkeistönsä tahtia liian myöhään, tai kompastunut mikrofonin johtoon poistuessaan esiintymislavalta.

”Kaikki varmasti luulivat mun olevan humalassa!” Baekhyun parahti häveten käytöstään ja sai Jongdaen naurahtamaan.

”Mutta mehän selvitimme kaiken puhumalla”, hän hymyili ja etsi baarikaapista juotavaa. Mies avasi kuohuviinipullon ja laski kuivaa chardonnayta kahteen lasiin. ”Ota tästä, nyt on meidän vuoro rentoutua.”

Baekhyun murahti ja nousi istumaan sängylle. Hän päästi puvuntakin käsistään ja otti lasin vastaan. Hän skoolasi Jongdaen kanssa ja tyhjensi lasin yhdeltä seisomalta. Hän ojensi kuohuviinilasiaan kohti Jongdaeta, joka kaatoi lisää juomaa nauraen heleään tyyliinsä. Baekhyun joi kulauksen ja henkäisi väsyneenä perään. Päivä oli ollut rankka, mutta Jejun kaunis sää sai miehen mielen paremmalle tuulelle. Vähäiset yöunet olivat kostautuneet, mutta mitään katastrofaalista ei kuitenkaan ollut sattunut. Jongdae oli paikannut Baekhyunin sekoilun täydellisesti, eikä hääparilla ollut mitään valittamista pienistä virheistä. Mustatukkainen oli kuitenkin ollut täysin pettynyt suoritukseensa, eikä suostunut ottamaan palkkiota vastaan omasta suorituksestaan.

”Mikä sua oikein valvotti?” Jongdae kysyi uteliaana ja muisteli heränneensä yöllä mustatukan huokailuihin.

”Vähän kaikki. Ehkä tarvitsen lomaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Jäädäänkö tänne? Ei palattaisikaan kaupunkiin.”

”Muuten kyllä, mutta mun täytyy mennä levyttämään maanantaina”, Jongdae naurahti, eikä kieltänyt, etteikö Baekin idea olisi ollut houkutteleva.

”Mutta juhlitaan nyt kun voidaan”, hän jatkoi. Baekhyun nosti painoksissa olleen päänsä ylös ja skoolasi poikaystävänsä kanssa nauraen väkisin. Hän päätti hukuttaa murheensa alkoholiin, vaikka se ei ollut koskaan mikään hyvä ratkaisu. Ainakin hän saisi yhdeksi illaksi rauhan häntä härnääviltä ajatuksiltaan ja rentoutua. Vaikka se oli selvä, että seuraavana aamuna häntä odottaisi ainakin yhdenlainen krapula; moraalinen sellainen. Baekhyun kumosi lasin toisensa jälkeen ja hyökkäsi nälkäisesti pulloa pitelevän miehen huulien kimppuun. Jongdaen keveä, huvittunut nauru täytti hotellihuoneen, joka oli hämärtynyt muutamassa kymmenessä sekunnissa.

Tummanvihreä, puoliksi tyhjennetty kuohuviinipullo laskeutui pöydälle äänettömästi. Jongdae veti Baekhyunin itseään vasten ja antoi hymynsä loistaa hämärässä huoneessa. Baekhyun kiersi kätensä miehen hiuksiin ja peruutti takanaan olevalle sängylle istumaan. Jongdae asettautui miehen jalkojen päälle hajareisin ja piti heidän välissään olleet sentit kurottuina umpeen. Baekhyun kellahti sängylle ja hymyili väkinäisesti tuntiessaan kuplivan juoman reagoivan hänen aivoissaan ja saaden hänen olonsa kevyemmäksi. Jongdae laski huulensa miehen kaulalle ja nautti siitä, että hän sai viimein lähestyä tummatukkaa, joka oli ollut viime päivinä niin etäinen hänen suhteensa.

Baekhyun tuijotti kattoon lasittunein katsein ja puri huultaan. Hän tunsi Jongdaen hampaat korvalehdellään, yleensä se sai miehen aivan hullantuneeksi, mutta sillä kertaa Baekhyunin silmäkulmasta karkasi yksinäinen, suolainen kyynel. Mies ei uskaltanut liikkua senttiäkään ja painoi silmänsä kiinni toivoen, että hän mukautuisi intohimoisesti hänen kimpussaan olevan miehen temppuihin, mutta Jongdaen kosketus sai hänet enemmänkin ahdistuneeksi.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja työnsi päällään olevan miehen pois kimpustaan. Jongdae hämmästyi mustatukkaisen yhtäkkistä, ennennäkemätöntä käytöstä ja tarttui tätä olkapäästä vaatien katsekontaktia.

”Onko sulla huono olo?” mies kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja hengitti syvään. Jongdae yritti palauttaa nälkäiset huulensa miehen kaulalle, mutta Baekhyun työnsi tämän uudemman kerran syrjään. Jongdae katsoi miestä huolestuneena.

”Mä en pysty tähän”, mustatukkainen sanoi hiljaa, lähes kuiskaten. ”Mä olin sängyssä Yeolin kanssa.”

Jongdae horjahti taaksepäin hänen tukea antavan kätensä pettäessä alta. Mies tuijotti mustatukkaa suu avoimena, eikä saanut muodostettua mitään järkevää lausetta – vain epämääräisiä sanoja toinen toisensa jälkeen.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös sängyltä. Hän nappasi puhelimen ja puvuntakin mukaansa. Jongdae yritti pysäyttää miehen määrätietoisen eteenpäin liikkumisen, mutta Baekhyun halusi pois hotellihuoneesta.

”Mikä siinä paskiaisessa on parempaa kuin mä?” Jongdae huusi Baekhyunin perään epäominaiseen tapaan ja sai mustatukkaisen purskahtamaan itkuun. Hän käveli rivakkaasti pitkin hotellin käytävää kohti hissiä ja sai Jongdaen peräänsä.

”Anna mun olla yksin”, Baekhyun mutisi ja veti puvuntakin päälleen. Hän pukkasi puhelimen taskuunsa ja painoi hissin nappia.

Jongdae huokaisi hänen takanaan ja tarttui tämän olkapäähän. Baekhyun käänsi tulisen katseensa mieheen.

”Hyvä on, mutta sun on turha tulla takaisin”, Jongdae sanoi kylmästi. ”Mä olen hyvin pettynyt suhun.”

Baekhyun astui hissiin heti ovien avattua. Hän painoi ovien sulkemisnappia välittömästi ja valitsi katutason määränpääkseen. Hän kuuli, miten Jongdae jäi huutelemaan käytävään turhautuneita lauseita heidän ohi olevasta parisuhteestaan.

* * *

Baekhyun käveli pimeässä yössä kohti hotellista vähän matkan päässä olevaa rantaa. Hän itki salaa ja peitteli itsensä paremmin takkinsa suojaan. Kylmä tuuli puhalsi pimeässä kesäyössä ja sai ilman tuntumaan jäätävältä. Mies niiskutti ja katsoi ympärilleen, näkyisikö lähimailla ihmisiä. Hän saapui rannalle ja tunsi, miten hänen juhlakenkänsä painautuivat ohueen hiekkaan. Tuuli vinkui ja meri kohisi hänen edessään. Mies etsi rauhallisen paikan ja istui muutaman metrin päähän vedestä, turvallisen matkan päähän, jos laineet sattuivat yltymään ja heittämään vettä hänen päällensä.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa taivaalle ja katsoi kuuta, joka loisti kirkkaana. Hän puri huultaan ja koitti estää itseään itkemästä kuin pikkulapsi. Hän oli 22-vuotias mies, jonka täytyisi ottaa vastuu teoistaan.

Puhelin tärisi Baekhyunin taskussa. Mies otti luurin esiin ja katsoi Jongdaen nimeä, joka vilkkui laitteen näytöllä. Mies vastasi puheluun ja murahti ilmoittaakseen, että oli kuulolla.

”Mitä sä haluat vielä kuulla?” Baekhyun kysyi kärkkäästi.

Jongdae pysyi vähän aikaa hiljaa, mutta uskalsi kuitenkin avata suunsa. ”Onko sulla tunteita häntä kohtaan?”

Baekhyun piirsi sormellaan kuvioita hiekkaan kuunnellessaan miehen kylmää ääntä.

”Totta helvetissä mulla on”, Baekhyun parahti. ”Mä vihaan häntä.”

”Byun Baekhyun”, Jongdae henkäisi. ”Olen tosissani.”

”Niin minäkin”, mustatukka itki ja keräsi käteensä kasan hiekkaa. Hän heitti sen voimalla maahan ja huusi: ”Mä vihaan sua, Park Chanyeol. Mä vihaan sua niin paljon, että mä taidan rakastaa sua.”

”Sun on parempi ottaa oma huone. Hae kamasi aamiaisen jälkeen”, Jongdae sanoi ja katkaisi puhelun. Baekhyun kellahti kostealle hiekalle välittämättä, kuinka likaiseksi hänen pukunsa menisi. Mies tuijotti hetken tähtiin ja itki kovempaa kuin koskaan meren pitäessä hänelle seuraa. Baekhyun mietti, miten hän olisi voinut olla satuttamatta Jongdaeta, mutta se ei tainnut olla mitenkään mahdollista. Heidän kohtalonsa ei ollut yhdessä oleminen, eikä parisuhdetta voinut väkisinkään pitää yllä. Baekhyun tekstasi Chanyeolille ja ilmoitti haluavansa nähdä hänet seuraavana päivänä heti aamusta. Kuitenkaan vastausta ei kuulunut ja Baekhyun ahdistui vielä lisää. Hänestä tuntui, että koko maailma oli jättänyt hänet yksin.

* * *

Kaksi tuntia kului ohitse kuin olisi kulunut vuosia. Baekhyun nousi kylmältä hiekalta ja puhdisti housunsa takamuksen suurin piirtein sannasta. Hän potki hiekan seassa olevia kiviä kävellessään kohti hotellia, joka häämötti horisontissa. Mies tärisi kylmästä ja asteli tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan eteenpäin. Hän koitti saada tyköistuvaa takkia suojaamaan itseään paremmin, mutta mikään ei saanut vaatekappaletta levenemään.

Baekhyun astui hotellin aulaan ja istui sohvalle. Vastaanotossa ei ollut ketään, joten mies uskalsi levittäytyä kolmen hengen kovalle sohvalle pitkäkseen. Hän peitteli itsensä hiekkaisella takilla ja suki hiuksiaan ennen kuin hän sulki silmänsä. Kello oli lähes neljä aamuyöllä ja tummatukan sydäntä kivisti. Hänelle oli se ja sama, oliko aulassa nukkuminen sallittua vai laitonta, hänen ahdistuksensa vei kaikki voimat eikä Jongdaen viha häntä kohtaan tuntunut yhtään helpottavan tilannetta.


	8. Chapter 8

Aamu oli valjennut Soulin ylle vähän aikaa sitten. Chanyeol tuijotti kattoon pystymättä ummistamaan silmiään hetkeksikään. Hän oli valvonut koko yön miettiessään kaikkea, mitä muutamassa viikossa oli oikein ehtinyt tapahtua. Hän oli palannut kotimaahansa, hän oli tavannut Baekhyunin, he olivat puhuneet asiat selviksi, hän oli saanut kuulla, että mustatukka oli nähnyt hänet ja Jonginin harrastamassa seksiä, hän oli viettänyt aikaa Baekhyunin kanssa, he olivat päätyneet sänkyyn ja lopuksi hän sai kuulla, että miehellä olikin poikaystävä.

Hörökorva päätti nousta ylös auringonsäteiden hätistellessä häntä ylös. Mies katsoi seinällä olevaan kelloon ja huokaisi pettyneesti sen näyttävän seitsemää. Yeol nousi ylös ja veti lattialla lojuvat collegehousut jalkaansa. Hän käveli hiljaa olohuoneeseen ja näki Jonginin nukkuvan sohvalla jäykässä asennossa. Mies hengitti raskaasti ja puristi tyynyä käsillään nytkähdellen välillä suuntaan tai toiseen. Chanyeol hiipi olohuoneen ohitse keittiöön ja valmisti itselleen aamiaista. Hän oli tottunut toimimaan äänettömästi ja osasi valmistaa itselleen maittavan päivän aloitusaterian herättämättä olohuoneessa nukkuvaa henkilöä.

Chanyeol istui saarekkeen ääreen ja hapuili tietokonettaan. Hän eksyi New York Timesin nettisivulle ja kävi lukemassa myös Buzzfeedin. Kotimaan uutisotsikotkin mies kävi selaamassa nauttiessaan raikkaasta leivästään ja appelsiinimehusta, joka ei ollut läheskään niin hyvää kuin rapakon toisella puolella.

Chanyeol oli tiputtaa leipänsä toisen puolikkaan Jonginin älähtäessä olohuoneesta. Mies oli herännyt ja ähisi koittaessaan päästä ylös. Chanyeol tuijotti silmät suurina miehen tapaa herätä, hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut moista äännähdystä.

Jongin liikkui vaivalloisesti kohti keittiötä ja hieroi sekaisin menneitä hiuksiaan. Hän näytti tuskaiselta ja jäykältä.

”Huomenta, hyung”, Jongin sanoi ja etsi jääkaapista jotain juotavaa. Hän kaivoi housunsa taskua ja otti tablettilevyn esiin. Chanyeol seurasi hiljaa miehen toimintaa.

”Tarvitsetko apua?” Yeol kysyi ja oli valmis nousemaan ylös tuolilta, mutta Jongin sanoi pärjäävänsä itsekin.

”Saanko käydä suihkussa?” nuorempi kysyi. Yeol nyökkäsi ja kertoi pyyhkeiden olevan hänen makuuhuoneen kaapissa ylimmällä hyllyllä. Jongin siemaisi puolikkaan lasin appelsiinimehua kera kipulääkkeiden ja lähti hoippumaan kohti makuuhuonetta.

”Jospa mä kuitenkin haen”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja nousi ylös. Jongin nyökkäsi ja Yeol kävi hakemassa hänelle pyyhkeen.

”Jos tarvitset jotain, niin pyydä äläkä rasita itseäsi turhaan”, Yeol muistutti ja seurasi, miten Jongin känkkäsi kohti pesuhuonetta. Hörökorva siirtyi kahvinkeittimen ääreen ja pisti juoman tippumaan. Kahvin aromikas tuoksu levisi pian huoneeseen ja sai Yeolin tuntemaan itsensä heti paljon virkeämmäksi. Hän varmasti näytti kamalalta nukkumattoman yön vuoksi, mutta hänestä ei enää tuntunut, että hän kuolisi väsymykseen.

Chanyeol päätti valmistaa Jonginille aamiaista sillä aikaa, kun hän pesi itseään. Kananmunat eksyivät pannulle, lihapata laitettiin lämpenemään. Yeol mittasi oikean määrän riisiä keittimeen ja lisäsi vettä tietäen oikean määrän välittömästi. Hän laittoi keittimen kannen kiinni ja valitsi oikean ohjelman. Hän siirtyi hellan ääreen ja alkoi hyräillä mieleensä ilmestynyttä kappaletta, jota ei ollut vielä olemassa. Inspiraatio valtasi hänet ja miehen olisi tehnyt mieli juosta kamariin hakemaan lehtiö, mutta hän ei voinut päästää irti munakokkelista, joka oli juuri kriittisessä pisteessä valmistumisen suhteen.

Chanyeol nosti aterian komponentit saarekkeen päälle ja etsi syömäpuikot sekä lusikat. Hän kaivoi kaapista appelsiinimehun ja vesipullon sekä maitoa. Hän avasi kimchipurkin kannen ja tunsi itsensä jälleen nälkäiseksi, vaikka hän oli syönyt kymmenen minuuttia sitten leivän.

Jongin palasi olohuoneeseen suihkunraikkaana pyyhe lanteillaan. Chanyeol nosti katseensa ylös ja huomasi paljaan yläkropan näkökentässään. Yeol köhäisi ja ilmoitti aamiaisen olevan valmis.

”Hyung, voitko sä auttaa mua?” Jongin kysyi ja kaivoi laukkuaan, joka oli asetettu sohvan viereen lattialle.

”Totta kai”, Yeol sanoi ja jätti tomaattien leikkaamisen sikseen.

”Pese kädet”, Jongin sanoi ja mies teki työtä käskettyä. Chanyeol käveli olohuoneeseen pidelleen käsiään edessään kuin leikkaukseen menevä kirurgi. Hän istui sohvalle miehen käskiessä hänen tehdä niin. Jongin asettui miehen eteen ja avasi pyyhettään niin, että leikkaushaavan päällä oleva sidelappu tuli näkyviin. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti nähdessään, miten mies piteli pyyhettä sulojensa suojana ja odotti, että mies auttaisi häntä vaihtaamaan siteen.

”Irrota vanha lappu ja puhdista haava tällä aineella”, Jongin sanoi ja värähti tuntiessaan Chanyeolin sormet ihollaan. Chanyeol keskittyi varsin epämukavaan tilanteeseen ja paljasti haavan henkäisten kauhuissaan. Hän näki tikatun leikkausjäljen, jonka ympärys punoitti ja turvotti.

”Siihen tulee komea mustelma”, Jongin virnisti ja seurasi tilannetta.

Chanyeol puhdisti haavan Jonginin ohjeiden mukaan ja hieroi tikkien ympärille hoitavaa salvaa.

Ovikello soi. Kaksikko katsoi toisiaan hetken aikaa ja kuuntelivat, miten rimputus vain yltyi.

”Odotatko jotakuta?” Jongin kysyi hämmentyneenä. Yeol näytti yhtä typertyneeltä ja pudisti päätään.

”Hetkinen!” mies karjaisi ja asetti uuden siteen haavan päälle. Jongin kiitti avusta ja siivosi tavaransa takaisin laukkuun. Chanyeol nousi sohvalta ja kävi pesemässä kätensä ennen kuin hän kävi avaamassa oven, jonka takana oleva henkilö kuulosti olevan hengenhädässä.

Ruskeatukkainen henkäisi nähdessään Baekhyunin seisovan ovella. Mies piteli matkalaukkuaan vieressään ja näytti vakavalta. Yeol ehti vain tervehtiä miestä, kun tämä oli jo purskahtanut itkuun. Chanyeol hämmästyi ja otti askeleen kohti miestä. Baekhyun tarratutui pidempään ja etsi lohtua välittömästi. Chanyeol rutisti miestä hämmentyneenä ja koitti kysyä, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut.

”Eikö sun pitäisi olla poikaystäväsi luona eikä mun oven takana?” mies kysyi kuulostaen kylmältä. Baekhyun nosti hämmentyneen katseensa Yeoliin. ”Mikset sä kertonut mulle?”

”Hän jätti mut”, Baekhyun mumisi hiljaa. ”Mä olisin muutenkin valinnut sut.”

Chanyeol pysyi hiljaa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä uskoa.

”Mä yritin, mutta en saanut sua mielestäni”, Baekhyun mumisi miehen korvaan ja rutisti itseään paremmin tätä vasten. Chanyeolin kylmyys mustatukkaa kohtaan oli väistymässä, hän oli todella huolissaan miehestä.

”Haluatko tulla sisään?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun nosti päätään ja katsoi sisään asuntoon. Hänen silmänsä levisivät hänen nähdessään Jonginin puolialastomana ruskeatukkaisen asennosta. Mies päästi irti pidemmästä ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Chanyeol vilkaisi asuntoon ja huomasi Jonginin seuraavan tilannetta kauempaa.

”Hän tarvitsi katon pään päälleen”, Yeol sanoi, mutta Baekhyun jatkoi peruuttamista. Hän tarrasi lujemmin matkalaukkunsa kahvaan ja kääntyi kohti hissiä.

”Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol yritti pysäyttää hissiin astelevan miehen, mutta tämä jatkoi päättäväisenä matkaa. Ruskeatukkainen ryntäsi miehen perään ja pysäytti tämän käden juuri ennen kuin hän ehti painaa hissin painiketta. Chanyeol laski toisen kätensä miehen poskelle ja pyyhki hänen poskensa. Baekhyun painoi silmät kiinni ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta Yeol esti sen suutelemalla miestä intohimoisesti.

Baekhyun vastasi suudelmaan ja tarrautui kiinni pitempään mieheen.

”Älä lähde”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja rutisti miestä lujaa. Baekhyun päästi irti matkalaukustaan ja vei molemmat kädet miehen ympärille.

”Jää.”

* * *

Jongin ojensi kupin vihreää teetä Baekhyunille. Chanyeol puolestaan kiikutti tälle aamiaista olohuoneeseen, että mies saisi syötyä. Ruokahalu näytti olevan kadoksissa, eikä itkusta näyttänyt tulevan loppua. Jongin peruutti Yeolin viereen ja kuiskasi tälle.

”Onko hän ollut aina yhtä kova itkemään?”

Chanyeol pudisti pienesti päätään. ”Hän harvoin itki.”

Baekhyun odotti juomansa jäähtymistä ja pyyhki silmiään nenäliinaan. Chanyeol istui alas sohvan käsinojan päälle ja nojasi jalkaansa. Hän seurasi, miten Baekhyun niiskutti ja koitti syödä lusikallisen riisiä, mutta ei saanut purettua pientä palaa enempää. Jongin alkoi tuntea olonsa hermostuneeksi ja hän siirtyi suosiolla toiseen huoneeseen.

Chanyeol kävi hakemassa kitaransa television vieressä olevasta telineestä ja istui mukavasti sohvalle. Hän otti soittimen syliinsä ja risti jalkansa rennosti. Hän soitti ensimmäistä mieleensä nousevaa kappaletta. Baekhyun nosti teemukin suunsa eteen ja puhalsi juomaan jäähdyttääkseen sitä. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja alkoi hyräillä pieneen ääneen. Nojatuolissa istuva mies lopetti itkunsa ja kokeili syödä hänelle tarjottua ateriaa. Hitaasti, mutta varmasti mies tyhjensi lautasensa ruoasta kuunnellessaan hörökorvaisen soittoa. Chanyeol avasi toisen silmänsä ja hymyili pienesti seuratessaan salaa, miten mustatukkainen kauhoi riisiä ja lihapataa sisuksiinsa hirvittävällä vauhdilla. Hörökorva keskittyi soittamiseen uudemman kerran ja uskalsi jopa laulaa ihan kunnolla.

”Yeol-ah…” Baekhyunin ääni kuului senttien päästä. Ruskeatukkainen räväytti silmänsä auki ja hengitti pinnallisesti huomatessaan miehen istuvan hänen vieressään. Chanyeol laski kitaran alas sohvalle ja laski kätensä Baekin poskille. Hän katsoi miehen kasvoja ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen vuoteen niinkin tarkasti. Hän näki, kuinka punaiset miehen silmät olivat. Silmät olivat turvonneet ja silmäpussit olivat vähintäänkin yhtä näkyvissä kuin Yeolilla. Miehen iholla oli häivähdys bb-voidetta ja hänen kulmakarvansa olivat siististi nypityt. Kuitenkin miehen siistitty olemus oli rähjääntynyt itkun voimasta, eikä näky ollut mitenkään hemaiseva.

”Jestas, kun näytät kamalalta”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kuljetti peukaloaan miehen pehmeällä iholla. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan sormen alahuulellaan. Chanyeolin rinnassa tykytti kaikesta huolimatta.

”Mä haluaisin niin suudella sua”, mies kuiskasi hiljaa, niin, että tuskin kuuli ääntään itsekään.

”Suutele sitten”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja kietoi kätensä mustaan huppariin sonnustautuneeseen miehen ympärille. Chanyeol nojautui eteenpäin ja pysähtyi sentin päähän edessään olevan hennon miehen huulista. Baekhyun rentoutui tuntiessaan Yeolin hengityksen ihollaan ja odotti suudelmaa varmasti yhtä paljon kuin Yeolkin.

Chanyeol kuroi heidän välissä olleen sentin viimein umpeen ja suuteli miestä hitaasti. Chanyeol tunsi sisuskalujensa kääntyvän ympäri ja hyvän olon aallon kulkevan hänen lävitseen. Hän oli herkistyä tuntiessaan, miten hän rakastui Baekhyuniin uudelleen.

”Jos sä olet lähdössä takaisin New Yorkiin, ota mut mukaasi”, Baekhyun mutisi heidän irrottauduttua suudelmasta. ”Mä en olisi ikinä saanut jättää sua. Anna mulle anteeksi.”

”Saat”, Chanyeol hymyili ja silitti miehen kasvoja. ”Mene pesemään itsesi, näytät aivan kamalalta.”

”Et ole itsekään mikään kansikuvapoika”, mustatukka parahti ja ilmoitti näkevänsä miehen silmäpussit vaikka toiselta puolelta asuntoa. Chanyeol naurahti pienesti ja ajoi miehen pesuhuoneeseen.

”Alakaapissa on puhtaita käsipyyhkeitä.”

Jongin ilmestyi olohuoneeseen siistityn näköisenä. ”Hyung, mä lähden käymään sairaalassa.”

”Oletko kunnossa?” Yeol kysyi säikähtäen. Jongin kuitenkin näytti rennolta ja nosti olkalaukkunsa ylös lattialta.

”Joo. Rutiinitarkastus”, hän sanoi ja nojasi kyynärsauvaansa. ”Mä palaan parin tunnin päästä.”

”Asia selvä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siivosi Baekhyunin jäljiltä jättämät tyhjät astiat keittiöön. Ovi kolahti kiinni ja Baekhyun juoksi vessasta hämmentyneenä.

”Näitkö kummituksen vai miksi olet niin säikky?” Chanyeol visersi ja sammutti kahvinkeittimen. Hän laski loput kahvinjämät altaaseen ja pesi pannun nopeasti juoksevan veden alla. Hän laski pannun takaisin sille kuuluvaan paikkaan ja käveli kohti Baekhyunia, joka kuivasi kasvojaan vihreään pyyhkeeseen. Mustatukka seurasi pidemmän miehen liikkumista alta kulmiensa ja kiljaisi, kun Yeol teki yllätyshyökkäyksen tämän luokse. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä miehen selän taakse ja veti hänet intohimoiseen suudelmaan. Baekhyun ei voinut muuta kuin nauraa miehen käytökselle. Hän tiputti pyyhkeen sohvan selkanojan päälle ja vei kätensä miehen hiuksiin. Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin makuuhuoneeseen ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Baekhyun painoi miehen seinää vasten ja vei kätensä tämän paidan alle. Chanyeol virnisti leikkisästi ja alkoi napittaa mustatukan valkoista paitaa auki.

”Mulla oli niin ikävä sua”, Baekhyun parahti tuntiessaan huulet solisluullaan ja rentoutui aivan täysin.

”Mulla on ollut ikävä sua joka päivä”, Chanyeol murahti ja nosti lyhyemmän miehen sängylle. Hän painoi Baekhyunin patjaa vasten ja katsoi ruskeasilmäistä miestä riisuvin katsein, kielenkärki ulkona. Baekhyun hymyili ujosti seuratessaan Yeolin silmien liikkeitä.

”Mä aion panna sua pitkään ja hitaasti”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Onko vastalauseita?”

”Ei ollenkaan. Näytä mulle mitä sä osaa, Park Chanyeol”, Baekhyun virnisti ja rentoutui kokonaan, keskittyen vain takaisin saamaansa elämänsä rakkauteen ja unohti kaikki kämpän oven ulkopuolella odottavat ongelmat sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun Yeol veti tämän kiihkeään suudelmaan.

* * *

Chanyeol veti tuttua tuoksua sisäänsä ja hymyili leveästi. Hän painoi itseään tiukemmin edessään nukkuvaa miestä vasten ja suukotti tämän paljasta olkapäätä. Mustatukkainen mumisi epämääräiseen tyyliin ja liikutti päätään kuitenkaan heräämättä.

Ruskeatukkainen katsoi kelloa ja huomasi heidän nukkuneen ainakin viisi tuntia. Chanyeol oli nähnyt maailman täydellisintä unta tulevaisuudesta Baekhyunin kanssa ja oli aivan uskomatonta herätä alkavaan iltapäivään unessa esiintyneen henkilön vierestä.

Chanyeol epäili nähneensä unta, joten hän päätti nipistää itseään. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja kietoi itsensä paremmin ruskeatukkaista vasten. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja koitti olla herkistymättä, miten hänen kaikki päiväunensa ja haaveensa olivat käyneet todeksi. Silti hän tiesi, etteivät he voineet olla heti mikään pariskunta; mustatukan oli päästävä yli ensin poikaystävästään, mutta Yeol ajatteli sen olevan helppo juttu. Baekhyun ei näyttänyt helposti päästävän irti hänestä, joten ei varmastikaan menisi kauaa, että he voisivat olla vapaasti yhdessä. Ehkä Jonginkin lopettaisi hänen ahdistelunsa nähdessään, miten läheisiä hän ja Baekhyun olivat.

Chanyeol huokaisi ja painoi silmät kiinni uudelleen. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin räväytti ne takaisin auki tuntiessaan kiusoittelevat sormet reidellään.

”Mitä sä teet?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nielaisi kovaäänisesti tuntiessaan kouraisun herkässä paikassa. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui pian hämmentyneestä ilkikuriseksi Baekhyunin jatkaessa hänen paikkojensa koskettelua.

”Säkö et saanut tarpeeksesi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja lipoi kieltään. Baekhyun pukkasi miehen selälleen sänkyä vasten ja nousi tämän päälle istumaan hajareisin.

”Anna mäkin pidän susta vähän huolta”, mies kuiskasi ja kumartui suutelemaan miestä, jonka huulet olivat kuivuneet nukkumisen lomassa. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja nautti täysin siemauksin hänelle osoitetusta huomiosta.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol vihelteli lukiessaan sähköpostiaan. Hän oli lähetellyt muutaman viikon aikana paljon työhakemuksia, ja viimein ne alkoivat tuottaa tulosta. Hänet oli kutsuttu pariin paikkaan haastatteluun ja monet halusivat kuulla lisää nuoresta miehenalusta, joka etsi ensimmäistä työpaikkaansa. New Yorkissa asuminen oli herättänyt monien työnantajien kiinnostusta, joten oli ulkomailla asumisesta jotain hyötyäkin. Harmittavasti Yeolin kielitaito ei ollut niin paljoa kehittynyt, mitä uskoa saattoi. Siksi ruskeatukkaisella oli hieman paineita kohdata mahdolliset työnantajansa. Mutta mies aikoi mennä tapaamiseen sillä asenteella, ettei hänellä ollut mitään hävittävää.

Baekhyunin nimi alkoi vilkkua miehen puhelimen näytöllä.

”Missä menet?” mustatukkaisen iloinen ääni kantautui tämän korvaan heti Yeolin vastattua puheluun.

”Kämpillä”, mies sanoi ja puraisi leipäänsä.

”Haluatko tavata tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Pääsen töistä kunhan olen levyttänyt sen vitun margariinibiisin uudelleen.” Chanyeol naurahti kuullessaan Baekhyunin temperamenttisen parahduksen.

”Vaikka. Menen parin tunnin päästä käymään Mapossa”, Yeol sanoi ja kirjoitti emailissa ilmoitetun osoitteen ylös keltaiselle post-it-lapulle. ”Työhaastattelu.”

”Yo, dude. Nähdään Hongdaessa kolmelta!”

Chanyeol sopi treffit Baekhyunin kanssa ja kirjoitti senkin ylös lapulle. Hongdaeen oli avattu uusi kahvila, eikä Yeol ollut vielä ehtinyt käydä tutustumassa liikkeen tarjontaan.

”Mä soitan, jos menee pitempään”, Baekhyun sanoi iloisesti ja lopetti puhelun. Chanyeol laski luurin alas pöydälle ja vastasi muutamaan sähköpostiin. Miehen vatsaa alkoi kurnia, joten hän päätti syödä kevyesti ennen liikenteeseen lähtöä.

* * *

Chanyeol käveli Hongdaen kaduilla etsien kahvilaa, jonka hän varmasti oli nähnyt viimeksi kaupunginosassa liikkuessaan. Ruskeatukkainen kaivoi laukkuaan ja tarkisti osoitteen useaan otteeseen pyöriessään parin korttelin säteellä. Mies katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi Jonginin istuvan yhden kahvilan ulkopöydässä yhdessä kiharatukkaisen miehen kanssa. Chanyeol nosti kättä dongsaengilleen, joka puhui häntä osoittavalle miehelle. Chanyeol hämmentyi Jonginin seurassa olevan miehen käytöksestä ja jännittyi, kun tämä lähti kävelemään häntä kohti tiukka ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja puristi olkalaukkunsa hihnaa jännittyneesti huomatessaan, miten tiukka ilme miehellä oli. Ei mennyt aikaakaan kun Yeol tunsi kipeän iskun nenässään ja hän kaatui lyönnin voimasta maahan. Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti ja katsoi häntä lyönyttä miestä silmät suurina.

”Mitä helvettiä?!” Chanyeol parahti hämmentyneenä ja kuuli jostain kaukaa Baekhyunin järkyttyneen huudahduksen. Ruskeatukkainen parahti koittaessaan nenäänsä, josta oli alkanut vuotaa verta.

”Mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu?” Baekhyun kysyi juostuaan paikalle, jossa tapahtunutta välikohtausta seurasivat useat uteliaat silmäparit.

”Jongdae-ya…” Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä ja laskeutui Chanyeolin tasolle. Yeol ei saanut katsettaan irti häntä iskeneestä miehestä.

”Se oli siitä hyvästä, että pilasit mun parisuhteen”, Jongdae tuhahti lyhyesti ja käänsi selän kaksikolle. Mies palasi Jonginin luo, joka oli lähtenyt känkkäämään kipeällä lonkallaan kohti tilannetta.

Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti tuntiessaan huulensa kihelmöivän. Baekhyun ojensi miehelle nenäliinan ja avusti tämän seisomaan. Mustatukka puhdisti miehen takamuksen ja mutisi itsekseen, miksi Jongdaen oli pitänyt sortua niinkin lapselliseen temppuun.

”Hän oli ilmeisesti poikaystäväsi”, Chanyeol murahti ja katsoi kauhuissaan valkoiseen paperiin jääviä veritahroja.

”Entinen”, Baekhyun täydensi ja vakuutteli ympärillä oleville ihmisille, ettei Yeolilla ollut mitään hätää. Chanyeol huokaisi ja tarkisti, kuinka pahasti hänen taskussaan ollut puhelin oli kärsinyt. Laitteessa ei onneksi ollut naarmun naarmua, joten mitään suurempaa vahinkoa ei ollut sattunut.

”Mä käyn vähän läksyttämässä tota yhtä”, Baekhyun parahti nähdessään Chanyeolin edelleen järkyttyneen ilmeen. Pidemmällä oli vaikeuksia seurata ihmismassojen läpi kulkevaa mustatukkaa, joka etsi Jongdaen käsiinsä ja tuuppasi tätä kasvoille lähes samalla voimalla kuin Jongdae Yeolia. Jälleen Hongdaen kaduilla liikkuvat ihmiset saivat ihmeteltävää ja poliisitkin meinattiin hälyttää paikalle.

”Miettisit vähän mitä oikein teet. Nyt et esiinny julkisesti ainakaan pariin viikkoon”, Baekhyun ärähti miehelle ja poistui paikalta Yeol kannoillaan.

”Oliko sun pakko kostaa?” Chanyeol kysyi tuhahtaen ja piteli nenäänsä irvistellen tuskissaan.

”Oli”, Baekhyun hymyili ja johdatti ruskeatukkaisen uuteen kahvilaan, jossa heidän oli määrä nähdä. Chanyeol etsi tiensä välittömästi wc-tiloihin ja puhdisti kasvonsa haalealla vedellä. Hänen huulensa oli auki ja nenästäkin valui verta. Chanyeol huokaisi peilikuvalleen, joka oli alkanut näyttää viimein paremmalta. Nyt hänen naamakertoimensa laski pisteitä usealla kymmenellä.

Mies palasi saliin ja asettautui Baekhyunin taakse katsoen enemmänkin kiinnostuneena hänestä kuin edessään olevista juomavaihtoehdoista.

”Mitä sä meinaat ottaa?” mustatukka kysyi. Yeol puri huultaan ja katsoi miestä, joka luki innostuneena tiskin yläpuolella olevaa hinnastoa. ”Caramel cappuccino kuulostaa jännittävältä.”

”Mä ottaisin yhden… americanon”, Chanyeol mutisi ja hänen ajatuksen kulkunsa katkesi kahvilan henkilökunnan ilmestyessä tiskin taakse.

”Tervetuloa Dream Houseen”, asiallisesti pukeutunut nuori nainen tervehti. Baekhyun tilasi kahvit leivosten kera ja maksoi mutisematta myös Yeolin osuuden. Henkilökunta kiinnitti huomiota Chanyeolin verta vuotavaan nenään ja mainitsi asiasta hieman nolona. Ruskeatukkainen heräsi takaisin todellisuuteen ja peitti nenänsä paperilla.

”Haluaisitteko jäitä kasvoillenne?”

”Kiitos mielelläni”, Chanyeol hymyili hieman nolona ja otti vastaan muovipussiin laitettuja jääpaloja. Kaksikko siirtyi nurkkapöytään ja tutkiskeli kahvilaa kiinnostuneena. Liikkeessä ei ollut montaa asiakasta, vaikka iltapäivän kuumin ruuhka-aika oli painamassa päälle. Ilmeisesti Dream House ei ollut vielä saanut vakiasiakaskuntaa ja se hävisi suurimmille nimille, mutta Chanyeol oli varma, että kahvilasta tulisi ajan saatossa melkoisen suosittu. Niin hyvälle paikalle se oli itsensä selvittänyt.

Tarjoilija kiikutti miesten tilaukset pöytään ja toivotti hyvää ruokahalua. Baekhyun hämmensi cappuccinoaan katse Yeolissa, joka piteli jääpussia kasvoillaan.

”Kävitkö New Yorkin kahviloissa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

”Ehkä Starbuckissa silloin tällöin. En oikein liikkunut ulkona”, hän sanoi ja laski pussin alas tarjottimelle keskittyäkseen juomaansa ja herkullisen näköiseen kakkupalaansa.

”Amerikkalainen kahvi on varmasti eri makuista kuin tällä…” mustatukka mietti ja makusteli juomaansa erillä tavalla kuin aikaisemmin.

”Niin on”, Yeol sanoi. ”Sun olisi pitänyt lähteä mun mukaan.”

”Ehkä ensi kerralla”, Baekhyun sanoi vienosti hymyillen.

”Ei tule ensi kertaa”, Chanyeol sanoi tiukasti. ”Mä en palaa sinne.”

”Ai”, Baekhyun sanoi nolona. Ruskeatukkainen halusi poistaa Nykin kokonaan mielestään, viimeinkin, kun hän oli alkanut tuntea olonsa paremmaksi.

”Miten työhaastattelusi meni?” Baekhyun kysyi vaihtaen puheenaihetta hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, jonka Amerikoista puhuminen oli aihuttanut.

”Ihan hyvin, kai”, mies sanoi ja lusikoi palan kakkua suuhunsa. ”Mutta he sanoivat haastattelevansa useita muita mun lisäksi ja ilmoittavansa tuloksista ensi kuun alussa.”

”Siihen on vielä jokunen viikko”, Baekhyun mietti. ”Oletko ajatellut kokeilla hakea Highlight Soundille?”

”Tekemään musiikkia?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”En ole edes uskaltanut miettiä moista.”

”Voin puhua hyungille”, Baekhyun sanoi viitaten veljeensä. ”Tosin… Jongdae on myös töissä siellä.”

”Se tekisi kaikesta aivan liian epämukavaa”, Chanyeol parahti.

”Totta”, mustatukka sanoi ja lusikoi palan kakkua suuhunsa. ”Munkin on hieman vaikea olla Jongdaen läheisyydessä nykyään, mutta tiesin sen jo ennen kuin suostui suhteeseen hänen kanssaan.”

”Tietääkö kukaan henkilökunnasta, että olitte pari?”

”Ei kukaan”, mustatukka sanoi. ”He vain ajattelevat meidän olevan hyviä ystäviä. Olemme samanikäisiä ja sitä rataa…”

”Aika jännittävää”, Chanyeol mietti ja siemaisi kahviaan. ”Mä ainakin olisin ollut vaikeuksissa pitää näppini erossa susta aina sut nähdessäni.”

Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti. Kaksikko syventyi keskustelemaan työstä ja parisuhteista ja lopulta keskustelu kääntyi Jongdaeen ja siihen, mite Baekhyun oli Yeolin tavattuaan päätynyt hörökorvaisen kainaloon.

”Oli oikein, että kerroit hänelle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kertoi, että hänen olisi ollut vaikea olla. Jos hän olisi saanut tietää Baekhyunin olevan two-timer.

”Se ei olisi ollut reilua kenellekkään.”

”Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Ja mä kadun sitä, etten kertonut aikaisemmin.”

”Elämässä ei koskaan voi toimia täysin oikein”, Yeol henkäisi ja joi kahvinsa loppuun. ”Mennäänkö elokuviin?”

”Mennään vain”, Baekhyun sanoi ja söi viimeisen palasen kakustaan.


	10. Chapter 10

Ilta oli laskeutunut Soulin ylle useita tunteja sitten. Chanyeol sytytti kynttilää keittiössä ja katsoi romanttista tunnelmaa, jonka hän oli itse luonut asuntoonsa. Baekhyun oli palannut suihkusta ja löntysti vettä valuvana valkoisessa kylpytakissa kohti pitkää miestä. Chanyeol hymyili hämärässä valaistuksessa miehelle, jonka ilmeet vaihtelivat innostuneesta hämmästyneeseen uskomattoman nopeasti. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä pidemmän miehen ympärille ja painautui tätä vasten purren huultaan.

”Olisit tullut mun kanssa suihkuun~” Baekhyun sanoi matalalla äänellä ja liu’utti käsiään mustaan jerseypaitaan pukeutuneen miehen kylkiä pitkin. Chanyeol hymyili tuntiessaan miehestä hehkuvan lämmön itseään vasten ja kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen vettä valuvan miehen kasvot.

”Olisi kai pitänyt”, ruskeatukkainen virnisti ja suuteli miestä, joka vastasi aktioon paljon intohimoisemmin kuin Yeol oli kuvitellut. Baekhyun ei saanut otettaan irti Yeolista ja painautui tähän kiinni entistä tiukemmin. Chanyeol nauroi miehen innokkuudelle ja heitti lisää löylyä kiukaalle puristamalla tätä kiusoittelevasti takapuolesta. Baekhyun innostui lisää ja puhalsi miehen sytyttämän kynttilän sammuksiin. Mustatukka palautti huulensa Chanyeolin huulille ja vei kätensä tämän housujen vyötärölle. Chanyeol henkisi tuntiessaan Baekhyunin kovuuden omaa etumustaan vasten ja virnisti.

”Ilmeisesti meillä on jotain muuta hoidettavaa kuin ruokailu”, hörökorvainen naurahti ja kävelytti itsessään roikkuvan miehen makuuhuoneeseen, joka innostui jokaisesta pienestäkin kosketuksesta.

”Sä olet kyltymätön”, Chanyeol naurahti ja pukkasi valkoisen kylpytakin pois heittäneen miehen sängylle. Baekhyun kääntyi vatsalleen.

”Mä lupaan, ettei sulle jää nälkä tämän jälkeen”, mies henkäisi ja hankkiutui eroon vaatteistaan. Baekhyun murahti odottavasti ja nauroi kovaa ja korkealta tuntiessaan Yeolin kipuavan hänen päälleen.

Chanyeol keskusteli puhelimessa siskonsa kanssa. He eivät olleet jutelleet moneen päivään heidän aikataulujensa sotkeentuessa. Ruskeatukkainen vitsaili huvittuneena, ettei hänen noonansa tunnistaisi häntä, jos näkisi tämän.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” isosisko kysyi kauhistuneena. ”Oletko loukkaantunut?”

”Sain turpaani keskellä Hongdaen katuja”, Yeol naurahti ja kertoi nenänsä olevan kipeä ja huulensa turvoksissa. ”Jouduin siirtämään pari työhaastatteluakin.”

”Herranjumala”, sisar parahti ja vaati tietää kaiken, mitä miehelle oli tapahtunut. Chanyeol vastaili kysymyksiin rennosti ja hyvällä, terveellä asenteella.

”Miten Jongin voi?” hän kysyi saatuaan selville kaiken tähdellisen, mikä liittyi miehen terveyteen.

”Hyvin”, Yeol sanoi. ”Olemme koittaneet selvittää välejämme, mutta saa nähdä, pystynkö kutsumaan häntä enää ystäväkseni.”

”Oletteko riidelleet?”

”Emme. Pystymme olemaan samassa tilassa tappelematta, mutta silti hän on mulle hyvin epämukavaa seuraa.”

”Mitä teidän välillänne oikein on?”

”Ei mitään”, Chanyeol parahti. Hänen isosiskonsa ei tiennyt Yeolin sekaantuneen nuorempaan seksuaalisesti. Eikä hän saisi koskaan tietääkään, vaikka he molemmat olivatkin aikuisia.

Chanyeol vitsaili puhelimessa ja kohotti katseensa häntä lähestyvään mustatukkaan, joka oli herännyt päiväuniltaan. Baekhyun hymyili leveästi Yeolille ja istui tämän viereen etsien tiensä miehen kainaloon ja painoi päänsä miehen rintaa vasten.

”Tiedätkö muuten mitä?” Yeol kysyi isosiskoltaan virnistellen ennennäkemättömän leveästi.

”No?” nainen kuulosti hätääntyneeltä kykenemättä lukea tilannetta pelkän äänen perusteella.

”Mä olen saanut sen, mitä tulin hakemaankin”, Chanyeol sanoi ylpeänä ja katsoi vieressään istuvaa miestä, jonka kasvoilta ei saanut hymyä pois millään keinolla.

”Hei, noona, Baekhyun tässä!” mustatukka huudahti iloisesti puhelimeen Yeolin vaihtaessa linjan kaiuttimelle. Linjan toisesta päästä kuului iloista kiljuntaa ja naurua.

”Hei! Onpa hienoa kuulla susta”, nainen nauroi. ”Chanyeol ei ole koskaan luovuttanut suhteesi.”

”Hyvä niin”, mustatukka hymyili ylpeänä ja suukotti Yeolin kättä, joka oli kietoutuneena hänen ympärilleen.

”Oli kiva jutella, mutta mun täytyy nyt mennä”, puhelimen toisesta päästä henkäistiin ja sisko kertoi tapaavansa Roberton puolen tunnin kuluttua. Chanyeol sulki puhelimen ja kohtasi mustatukkaisen kysyvän katseen.

”Kuka on Roberto?”

”Hänen poikaystävänsä”, Yeol vastasi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti.

”Ai hänellä on nykyään poikaystäväkin… Kaiken sen jälkeen”, mies mutisi. Chanyeol kertoi Roberton olevan jokin skeittari, joka oli tutustuttanut naisen edm-maailmaan. Sen miehen tapaamisen jälkeen Yeol ei ollut kuullut asunnossa muuta musiikkia kuin kyseiseen genreen kuuluvaa soittoa. K-pop kuulosti erittäin hyvältä sen kokemuksen jälkeen.

”Ah”, Baekhyun nauroi. ”Hyvä, että siskosi on löytänyt jonkun rinnalleen.”

”Niinpä”, Yeol sanoi ja muisteli muutaman vuoden takaisia tapahtumia, jolloin hänen noonansa oli ollut parisuhteessa, joka oli pyörinyt väkivallan ja mustasukkaisuuden puolella lähes koko ajan. Suhde oli loppunut poliisien ryntäämiseen kotiin ja nainen oli viettänyt seuraavat kolme vuotta syvässä masennuksessa. New Yorkiin lähtö oli ollut suuri osa parantumisprosessia ja kaikki vaikutti olevan tätä nykyä hyvin. Hänen noonansa oli saanut elämänsä takaisin, mikä sai Yeolin tuntemaan olonsa paremmaksi, vaikka hän ei isosiskonsa elämästä ollutkaan vastuussa.

”Mä muuten kerroin veljelleni sun etsivän töitä”, Baekhyun sanoi yhtäkkiä ja käänsi katseensa hymyillen ruskeatukkaiseen. ”Hän oli ihmeissään paluustasi.”

”Kaikki ovat”, Chanyeol naurahti. ”Mäkin olen.”

”Hyung ei uskaltanut luvata mitään”, mustatukka sanoi mietteliäänä.

”Nykyajan työmarkkinat ovat melko rajoitetut”, Yeol huokaisi ja laski puhelimensa käsinojan päälle. Baekhyun nojasi onnellisena Chanyeoliin ja sulki silmänsä.

”Kyllä sä vielä töitä löydät, ajan kanssa”, mies hymyili. Chanyeol painoi päänsä miehen päätä vasten ja hymyili pienesti.

”En mä tämän näköisenä minnekään kehtaisi mennäkään”, ruskeatukkainen naurahti ja osoitti turvonneita kasvojaan.

”Se on hyvä, sillä tässä istuminen on aivan täydellistä”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Mä olen pahoillani, kun se Jongdae meni tekemään sillä tavalla…”

”Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Jos mä olisin ollut hänen tilanteessaan, olisin varmasti tehnyt samalla tavoin.”

”Mä käyn puhumassa asiat selväksi hänen kanssan töiden jälkeen”, Baekhyun sanoi määrätietoisesti. ”Sitten voimme unohtaa koko ihmisen.”

”Eikö susta tunnu, että me edetään liian nopeasti?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja katsoi vieressään olevaan mieheen, joka pudisti päätään välittömästi.

”Musta tuntuu enemmänkin, että olen siellä, missä mun kuuluukin olla”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”No siinä tapauksessa…” Chanyeol virnisti ja nojautui suutelemaan mustatukkaista intohimoisesti. Baekhyun nauroi ja yritti pysyä innostuneen miehen mukana parhaansa mukaan. Yeol liu’utti kätensä miehen paidan alle ja vei tilanteen nopeasti toiselle tasolle.

* * *

Baekhyun sekoitti ruokaansa muovisessa rasiassa ja laittoi päivän lounaan takaisin mikroon. Jongdae astui sisään taukohuoneeseen raskain askelin ja nojasi seinään.

”Oliko sun pakko vetää mua turpaan? Menetin taas yhden keikan”, kihartukkainen parahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Baekhyun kääntyi huvittuneena mikron edestä Jongdaen suuntaan.

”Itsepä aloitit”, mustatukkainen sanoi hyvätuulisesti ja kääntyi takaisin mikron ääreen purren huultaan, ettei hän repeäisi turhautuneelle Jongdaelle. Mikro kilahti lämmitysohjelman päättymisen merkiksi ja hän otti höyryävän ateriansa ulos laitteen sisuksista. Baekhyun istui alas ruokapöydän ääreen ja alkoi tuhota mukaan pakkaamaansa lounasta.

”Mä olen pahoillani, että tämä meni näin”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja osoitti tyhjää paikkaa edessään. Jongdae otti itselleen kupin teetä ja istui pyöreän ruokapöydän ääreen, johon mahtui yhteensä viisi ihmistä. Eipä taukohuoneessa oikeastaan koskaan niin montaa henkilöä kerrallaan ollut.

”Kyllähän mä tiesin, etten pärjää sille Parkille”, Jongdae huokaisi. ”Mutta mä vain rakastan…. rakastin… sua niin paljon, että menetin itsehillintäni.”

”Mä ymmärrän kyllä”, Baekhyun sanoi pahoillaanolevana. Hän mutristi huuliaan ja jatkoi: ”Mun olisi pitänyt olla rehellinen sulle heti. Yritin vain sivuttaa tunteeni Yeoliin, mutta se oli tyhmästi tehty ja satutin sua aivan turhaan.”

Jongdae virnisti puolihaluttomasti. Baekhyun oli hyvällä tuulella ja koitti ottaa mallia Chanyeolista, joka kohtasi asiat aina niin positiivisesti.

”Mä olen varma, että löydät itsellesi vielä täydellisen kumppanin”, mies hymyili ja lausui hiljaa hyvää ruokahalua itselleen, ennen kuin laski lusikkansa kimchillä höystettyyn paistettuun riisiin.

Jongdae hymyili. ”Ehkä.”

”Ei mitään ehköjä, vaan ehdottomasti”, Baekhyun nauroi ja irvisti ruoan kylmälle lämpötilalle. Hän palautti annoksen mikroon ja lämmitti annoksen uudelleen. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut hyvä keittiössä.

”Kuukauden päästä on laulukilpailut Sincheondongissa”, Jongdae sanoi yhtäkkiä. ”Aiotko osallistua?”

”En mä tiedä”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ei mulla ole varmaan aikaa treenata.”

”Se margariinimainosko aiheuttaa päänvaivaa?”

”No juuri se”, mustatukka parahti väsyneenä. Mainoksen tilaajalle ei kelvannut mikään nauhoitetuista versioista. ”Pitäisi olla varmaan joku toisen asteen nero, että ymmärtäisi sen naisen mielen liikkeitä.”

Jongdae nauroi huvittuneena ensimmäistä kertaa muutamaan päivään. ”Onnea ja menestystä.”

”No sitä tässä tarvitaan. Ja vähän jotain yliluonnollisia voimiakin”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja palasi paikalleen uudemman kerran. Hän keskittyi lounaansa syömiseen ja jutteli Jongdaen kanssa niitä näitä kaksikon tullessa ihmeellisen hyvin toimeen.

Baekhyun hätkähti kuullessaan puhelimensa ilmoittavan uudesta viestistä. Mies avasi luurinsa Kakaotalkin sovelluksen ja latasi hänelle lähetetyn kuvan esiin. Mies henkäisi nähdessään käsin kirjoitetun viestin, jossa pyydettiin tulemaa Garosugiliin kello seitsemältä illalla.

Jongdae huomasi Baekhyunin veikeän ilmeen ja tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi.

”Täytyy jatkaa töitä”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös pöydän äärestä. Baekhyun oli niin keskittynyt viestiin vastaamiseen, että hän ei edes luonut katsetta miehen poistuessa taukotilasta. Baekhyun piteli lusikkaa suussaan ja kirjoitti pikaviestipalveluun viestin, missä hän kysyi, pitäisikö häneen pukeutua jotenkin tietyllä tavalla.

”Riittää, kun tuot itsesi paikalle”, vastaus kuului melkein saman tien. Baekhyun nauroi ja laski puhelimen alas. Hän hämmentyi kun Jongdaeta ei näkynytkään huoneessa. Mustatukka kohautti olkiaan ja nautti lounaansa loppuun keskittyessään valmistautumaan henkisesti kohtaamaan margariinimainoksen tilanneen naisen. Baekhyun oli varma, että hän saisi potkut projektista.

* * *

Garosugil oli täynnä ihmisiä. Ilta lähestyi seitsemään ja Chanyeol odotti sovitulla paikalla mustatukkaisen saapumista. Yeol katseli ihmismassojen ylitse ja odotti miestä niin paljon, että hän näki tämän jokaisessa vastaantulijassa. Yhtäkkiä miehestä otettiin kiinni takaapäin ja Yeol karjaisi henkensä edestä säikähtäessään niin kamalasti ja tipahti maahan kaksin kerroin. Ruskeatukkainen haukkoi henkeään ja katsoi hänet yllättänyttä Baekhyunia tuima ilme kasvoillaan.

”Mä vihaan, kun teet noin”, Yeol ärähti ja nousi ylös maasta, jonne hänet oli kaadettu jo toistamiseen saman kuun aikana.

”Anteeksi”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja kysyi, minne kaksikko oikein oli matkalla. Chanyeol johdatti lyhyemmän miehen ravintolaan, jossa he olivat käyneet useastikin heidän ollessa yhdessä.

”Mä tarjoan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja odotti, että tarjoilija johdatti heidät miehen varaamaan pöytään. Baekhyunin silmät kiilsivät onnesta ja liikutuksesta tulevaa ruokaa kohden.

”Mä en olekaan syönyt moneen tuntiin”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja luki menua niin lujalla tahdilla, ettei hän muistanut kunnolla keskittyä miettimään, mitä hän haluaisi tilata.

”Miten töissä meni?” Yeol kysyi ja laski menun pöydälle. Hän oli valmis tilaamaan.

”Viimeiset kolme tuntia olivat yhtä helvettiä, mutta muuten ihan ok”, mustatukkainen naurahti ja vakavoitui. ”Se vitun margariinibiisi aiheuttaa mulle stressiä.”

”Eihän se sun vikasi ole, ettei se ole asiakkaan mieleen”, Chanyeol lohdutti. ”Tuottajathan ne ovat loppujen lopuksi vastuussa kappaleen menestyksestä. Sä vain teet sen, mitä sun käsketään tehdä.”

”Totta”, mustatukka sanoi ja nosti ruokalistan uudelleen silmien korkeudelle. ”Mä voisin haluta vaikka paistettuja nuudeleita…”

Chanyeol viittoi tarjoilijan luokseen ja alkoi ladella valitsemansa annokset. Tarjoilijanainen kirjoitti kaiken ylös ja tarjosi juomaksi olutta tai viiniä, mutta molemmat pitäytyivät vedessä.

Ruokailu sujui leppoisasti kaksikon tyhentäessä pöydän täyttämiä lautasia ja tarjoiluvateja. Heidän keskustelun aiheet kulkivat laidasta laitaan ja vaihtelivat vitsikkäistä jutuista vakaviin asiohin. Chanyeol nauroi paljon ja tunsi olonsa erittäin mukavaksi pitkästä aikaa.

”Syö paljon, että saat vähän kiloja itsellesi”, Baekhyun parahti, kun ruskeatukkainen alkoi hidastaa syömäpuikkojensa tahtia. Baekhyun oli aina ollut heistä se parempi syömään. Chanyeol teki työtä käskettyä ja ahtoi itsensä täyteen alkaen epäillä, joutuisiko hän pyörimään ulos ravintolasta.

”Mä olen saanutkin jo painoa ylös, joten älä huoli”, Yeol kehui hymyillen. ”Hiusteni laatu on parantunut huomattavasti.”

”Mutta shampoo jota käytät, haisee pahalle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sai Yeolin melkein tukehtumaan riisiinsä

”Televisiossa mainostettiin, että se toimii!” hän parahti.

”No voisit silti hieman panostaa”, mustatukkainen nauroi. Chanyeol pyöräytti silmiään huvittuneena.

”Mitä vain sun vuoksi”, hän sanoi leikkisästi ja laski syömäpuikkonsa alas pöydälle.

”Tilataan vielä jotain jälkiruokaa”, Baekhyun sanoi innokkaana ja viittoi tarjoilijalle haluavansa ison annoksen tofujäätelöä. Chanyeol koitti estää häntä, mutta mustatukan tahto oli muuttumaton.

Chanyeol kaivoi laukkuaan ja otti vanhan polaroidkameransa esille. Baekhyun yllättyi näkevänsä kameran jälleen. Yeolin ei tarvinnut kuin nostaa kamera häntä kohden, niin Baekhyun oli jo hänen vieressään poseeraamassa laitteelle aegyontäytteisen ilmeen kera. Chanyeol nosti sormensa v:n muotoon silmänsä eteen ja irvisti kameralle leveästi. Baekhyun nappasi kameran ja odotti, että kuva kehittyisi. Baekhyun laski kuvan pöydälle ja otti Yeolista kuvan kesken tämän syömisen.

”Hei!” ruskeatukkainen parahti ja nappasi kameran itselleen. Baekhyun yritti piilotua kädessään olevan polaroidin taakse, mutta Yeol ehti ottaa hänestä kuvan. Kaksikko nauroi heidän otoksilleen ja vertailivat kuvia ja niiden ottotaitoja oikein olan takaa.

Kiitettävän kokoinen kulho tofujäätelöä erilaisine koristeineen ja pähkinärouheen kera laskettiin pöydälle. Chanyeol ja Baekhyun kiittivät jälkiruoasta yhdestä suusta ja alkoivat lusikoida kylmää kesäillan herkkua makeisiin suihinsa.

”Mennään seuraavaksi torille”, Chanyeol ilmoitti ja puri lusikkaansa näyttäen viekkaalta.

”Mitä sulla on mielessä?” Baekhyun kysyi hieman epäilevänä.

”Näät sitten”, ruskeatukkainen mies hymyili leveästi ja koitti syödä jälkiruokaa lisää, mutta hänen vatsansa sanoi sopimuksen irti. Baekhyun tarjosi miehelle vielä lusikallisen, mutta tämä joutui kieltäytymään siitä.

”Ei mahdu enää”, Yeol parkaisi ja käski mustatukan syödä ottamansa lusikallisen itse. Baekhyun tuhahti ja söi, ettei hän näyttäisi tyhmältä. Chanyeol arveli miehen olevan itsekin melko täynnä, sillä nieleminen näytti tuottavan vaikeuksia.

”Kiitos ruoasta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski lusikan pöydälle. Chanyeol hoiti laskun ja tarkisti, että hänen laukussaan oli kamera ja otetut polaroidit.

”Mennään”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja nousi ylös hitaasti. Hän tirskahti nähdessään, miten Baekhyun piteli mahaansa ja puhalteli ilmaa ulos keuhkoistaan tuskaisena.

Oli alkanut sataa. Chanyeol piteli sateenvarjoa kaksikon päällä heidän kävellessä hidasta tahtia kohti iltatoria, josta saisi kaikenlaista hyvää. Chanyeol ja Baekhyun olivat käyneet siellä muutamia kertoja muutama vuosi sitten ja Yeol halusi kokea saman uudelleen. Hän siirsi katseensa vierellään kulkevaan lyhyempään mieheen, joka räpsi kuvia sieltä täältä.

”Älä kaikkea käytä”, Yeol parahti ja oli repiä kameran pois miehen kädestä, mutta mustatukkainen suojeli laitetta parhaansa mukaan.

”En, en”, Baekhyun sanoi ja otti kuvan ruskeatukkaisesta alaviistosta, jonka hemaiseva ilme ikuistui kuvalle.

”Mä kostan tuon vielä”, Yeol parkaisi ja nappasi kameran. Hän piti laitetta valmiina ottamaan kuvaa, mutta Baekhyun ei sortunut laskemaan varaustasoaan. Chanyeolin täytyi ottaa lujemmat keinot käyttöön; hän huudahti ensimmäisen mieleensä tulevan sanan kovaan ääneen ja säikäytti Baekhyunin, joka hypähti ilmaan järkyttynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Samassa polaroidkameran salama välähti ja ikuisti miehen ilmeen. Ruskeatukkainen nauroi paskaisesti ja sai kylmän mulkaisun mustautukalta.

”Mä vihaan sua”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja otti kameran itselleen. Sade yltyi ja Chanyeol mietti, olisiko heidän parempi lähteä asunnolle.

”Tule mun luo, laitetaan teetä ja katsotaan jotain televisiosta”, Yeol ehdotti ja osoitti metroasemaa. ”Sade taitaa kestää koko illan.”

”Sopii”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kaksikko kääntyi oikealle metroaseman portaisiin.

* * *

Chanyeol avasi asuntonsa oven ja päästi mustatukan ensimmäisenä sisään kämppään. Chanyeol nauroi Baekhyunin hississä kertomalle vitsille edelleen, eikä hän meinannut saada naurustaan loppua. Baekhyun mulkaisi miestä ja pudisti päätään huvittuneena.

Ruskeatukkainen laski laukkunsa keittiön saarekkeelle ja otti kameran sekä kaikki otetut kuvat esiin. Hän levitti polaroidit pitkin pöytää ja katsoi järkyttyneenä metrossa otettuja kuvia, jotka eivät olleet todellakaan mitään imartelevimpia otoksia.

”Saanko jäädä yöksi?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi miestä koiranpentuilmeellä.

”Saat”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti Baekhyunin viereensä. Hän asettui miehen taakse ja kietoi kätensä tämän kropan ympärille. Chanyeol painoi leukansa hänen olkaa vasten ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun katsoi kuvia hiljaa hymyillen.

”Mä olen miettinyt…” Yeol aloitti ja otti ravintolassa otetun yhteiskuvan käteensä. ”Haluaisitko sä muuttaa mun luokse?”

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan ruskeatukkaista hämmästyneenä. ”Haluaisitko sä sitä?”

”Mä oikein toivoisin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi jääkaapin oven eteen. Hän otti teippiä viereisestä kaapista ja aikoi liimata polaroidin samaan kohtaan, missä hänen Baekhyunille antamansa kuva oli sijainnut.

”Odota!” Baekhyun parahti ja keskytti miehen liikkeen. Mies siirtyi olohuoneeseen kaivamaan mukanaan tuomaansa laukkua ja kiikutti kaksi vuotta sitten samaisessa ravintolassa otetun polaroidin keittiöön. Chanyeol nauroi ja ojensi miehelle palan teippiä, joka oli taiteltu kaksipuoleiseksi.

”Mä harkitsin asiaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja liimasi kuvan jääkaapin oveen vasemmalle puolelle. Chanyeol painoi sinä päivänä otetun kuvan vanhan kuvan viereen ja otti Baekhyunin kainaloon.

”Mä muuutan mielelläni”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia, joka hymyili onnellisena. ”Mutta sä et saa katua päätöstäsi.”

”Ainoa asia mitä mä kadun, on se, että luovuin susta”, Yeol henkäisi. ”Mutta mä en aio päästää sua menemään enää koskaan.”

”Suostun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja väläytti leveän hymyn. Chanyeol siirtyi takaisin saarekkeeen ääreen ja alkoi valita kuvia, jotka heidän täytyisi ehdottomasti saada jääkaapin oveen. Baekhyun meinasi aiheuttaa riidan haluamalla laittaa Yeolista kadulla otetun kuvan esille, joten Yeol alkoi pelata peliä miehen säännöillä. Ruskeatukkainen kohotti yhden metrossa otetuista kuvista käteensä ja meinasi saada avokämmenestä. Baekhyun aikansa intti, ettei hänen kaksoisleukaansa laitettaisi jääkaapin oveen, mutta Yeol ei luovuttanut. Lopulta Baekhyun joutui luopumaan ylpeydestään ja liimasi itsestään maailman rumimman kuvan kaapin oveen.

”Toistan itseäni, mutta mä vihaan sua”, Baekhyun parahti ja katsoi kaapin oveen kerättyjä muistoja. Chanyeol asettui mustatukan viereen ja katsoi, mitä ovesta puuttuisi. Hän huomasi Miamin auringonlaskussa otetun kuvan ja poisti sen välittömästi. Hän heitti kuvan pöydälle ja otti kameran esiin. Mies laski huulensa Baekhyunin poskelle, jonka kasvoille kipusi yllättynyt ilme. Chanyeol painoi laukaisijaa ja kamera räpsähti kuvan oton merkiksi. Baekhyun otti kameran miehen kädestä kiinnostuneena ja odotti, että kuva kehittyi. Baekhyun repesi nauruun ja ojensi kuvan pidemmälle miehelle todettuaan ilmeensä olevan kamala.

”Tämähän on aivan täydellinen”, Yeol nauroi ja otti palan teippiä rullasta. Hän asetti kuvan tyhjälle paikalle ja nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. Baekhyun katsoi jääkaapin ovea. Kaikki kuvat olivat tarkoin valittuja ja niillä oli omat merkityksensä. Mies herkistyi ja naurahti nolosti tuntiessaan onnen kyyneleiden kipuavan silmiinsä.

”Mä rakastan sua, Park Chanyeol”, baekhyun kuiskasi ja painautui pidempää vasten purren huultaan.

”Mäkin rakastan sua”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja suukotti tämän ohimoa laskematta leveää hymyä kasvoiltaan.


End file.
